


Milion tysiąc dwieście siedem drabbli

by Filigranka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish, bohaterowie wszyscy wszyscy wszyscy, czarne poczucie humoru, gatunki wszelakie, humoreski, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, melancholyje, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, misz masz, nawet epizodyczni, pisane kilka lat temu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble do promptów z komjuńciów. Zbiorówka. Tak na oko z dwieście. Wiecznie "in-progress", bo prompty się nie kończą. Bohaterowie wszelacy, zwłaszcza ci epizodyczni, entoplanowi, niekiedy nawet tacy, co nie zaszczycili monitora swoją obecnością. Gatunki wszelakie, od cracku po dramę. Paringi się nawet pokażą, ale bardzo w tle. Gdzieś te drabble trzeba było pozbierać, czyż nie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Tak jak mówi nazwa – rodzaj sudoku, jeno literackie. Pisane w ramach profilaktyki chorób wieku podeszłego (mówią, że krzyżówka dziennie może uchronić przed demencją). Promp + drabble. Jak to zbiórówki, raz lepsze, raz gorsze, raz straszliwie wymuszone. Niech sobie tu leżą.
> 
> Prompty należą do różnych community na dreamwidthu i lju (ffvii_100 i ff7_drabbles na dm, żeby być konkretnym). Prawa własności intelektualnej wielkiej korporacji obronią się same.

  
Addiction

**Nałóg, straszna rzecz**

       — Proooszę. — Marlene otworzyła szeroko oczy. Zamrugała rzęsami. Bardzo szybko. Kilkanaście razy. — Jesteś taki duży, dzielny i sprytny, na pewno dasz radę. Prooszę, Denzeel.   
       Chłopiec poczuł się nagle duży, dzielny i sprytny. Odczuł również całkowicie irracjonalną, a równocześnie niemożliwą do opanowania chęć zadowolenia dziewczynki. Zdrowy rozsądek protestował, przypominając, że Tifa będzie bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zła, ale kto słuchałby instynktu samozachowawczego, gdy dama znajdująca się w opresji widzi w tobie rycerza na złotym chocobo?   
       — Ok. — rzucił dzieciak — zrobimy tak... Daj krzesło, to wlezę jakoś na barek, z barku na półkę, wezmę klucz, zajdę do piwnicy, znajdę pudełko, a cukierki dzielimy po połowie.   
           
        

  
 Regret        

**Może to jego urok, może to Shinraline**        

Kilka razy w swoim życiu Sephiroth odczuwał niewielki żal z powodu bycia najsłynniejszym żołnierzem ShinRy. Kiedy nie mógł przejść ulicą bez wywoływania sensacji. W trakcie wielogodzinnych procedur medycznych. Gdy Genesis dostawał szału, bo w artykule o wojnie wutajskiej nie wymieniono nazwiska Rhapsodos, za to przez wszystkie przypadki odmieniano „Srebrny Demon".   
       Ale nigdy dotąd nie ogarnęła go taka rozpacz, jak w chwili, gdy dział marketingu zawlókł go na plan kolejnej reklamówki, a on sprawdził, co właściwie ma promować.   
       — Rozumiem — syczał pod nosem, pozując do zdjęć — sprzęt do sportów ekstremalnych, buty, artykuły skórzane, perfumy, nawet szampony i odżywki... ale tusz do rzęs?   
        

  
           
Regret        

**Jak to szło z tym celem i środkami?**        

Fuhito wiedział od samego początku, jak to się skończy. Wiedział w trakcie rozmów pełnych fałszywej troski o to, jak pogodzić interesy Gai oraz ShinRy; gdy podejmował grę w spojrzenia, uśmiechy, gesty, dwuznaczne słowa; kiedy po ubiciu interesu trzymał dłoń... wspólnika o sekundę dłużej niż należało. Wiedział, przyciągając go do siebie, całując w czoło ojcowskim gestem, który tamtego tak bardzo mieszał; leżąc w zmiętej, ciepłej pościeli i bawiąc się jego płowymi włosami, a chwilę wcześniej mnąc wraz z nim ową pościel.   
       Fuhito wiedział od początku, więc drobne ukłucie żalu, gdy w reaktorze rozkazał zabić turki razem z Rufusem, nieco go zdziwiło.   
           
           
       

Shy        

**Zwyczaje seksualne bahamutów**        

Samiec bahamuta, po osiągnięciu dojrzałości płciowej, co następuje koło piętnastego roku życia, zaczyna wieść życie myśliwego-samotnika. Wczesną wiosną może wszakże połączyć się z samicą, która odłączy się od stada, dając znać, że poszukuje partnera.   
       Konkury zaczynają się już na początku zimy. Samce przynoszą żywność w podarunku, toczą walki z rywalami, wykonują także w powietrzu skomplikowane tańce godowe. Po kilkunastu tygodniach, obejrzawszy popisy kandydatów, samica podejmuje decyzję, zbliżając się do upatrzonego partnera (samce nigdy nie podchodzą pierwsze do osobników płci żeńskiej, mimo że są one zdecydowanie słabsze) i zostając z nim około dziesięciu dni. Przegrani, jak prawdziwi dżentelmeni, odchodzą, szanując jej wybór.   
           
           
       

worry **  
**

**Ars bene moriendi**

Tseng był zdziwiony, ile wulgaryzmów może przemknąć przez głowę między ciosem miecza a uderzeniem o ziemię. Najśmieszniejsze, że drugie bolało bardziej. Bodźce z rozpłatanego brzucha dochodziły przytłumione. Adrenalina. Endorfiny.   
       „Nie będę mógł pracować dłuższą chwilę" uświadomił sobie. Co z turkami, co zrobi ShinRa, co pocznie Rufus? Co stanie się z Aerith i tą bandą idealistów, od której chyba zależy przyszłość... Co ze światem?   
       Któreś z pytań wyszeptał. Odchodzący Sephiroth zawrócił, przykląkł obok, uśmiechnięty zimno.   
       — Tseng, tak? — Odgarnął mu włosy ze spoconego czoła. — Zdradzę ci sekret: ty umierasz. Zrób to porządnie: przestań się martwić, zamknij oczy i pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym.   
           
           
       

Hunger 

**Konstrukcja antagonistów**

Kiedy trzej najbardziej utytułowani SOLDIER wracali z Wutai (koniecznie razem – media to kochały), płyta lotniska była pełna. Sam prezydent Shinra, wierchuszka korporacji, fotoreporterzy, dziennikarze, wdzięczna ludność.   
       Genesis czuł się świetnie. Czułby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nie fakt, że najwięcej uwagi poświęcano Sephirothowi. Na domiar złego, ledwo Rhapsodos stanął na ziemi, na szyję rzuciła mu się matka. Błysnęły flesze. Chłopak zacisnął wargi.   
       — Mamo, to... ambarasujące — rzucił zażenowany.   
       Sephiroth tymczasem stał otoczony pełną szacunku pustą przestrzenią, nietykalny, niewzruszony, nawet teraz wyglądając jak z plakatu. Genesis odwrócił głowę, zanim ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ukrywając zazdrosny, spragniony wyraz twarzy.   
       Szkoda. Jako miłośnik dramatu doceniłby symetrię.   
           
           
       

Laugh    

**Po co aż tak szeroko?**        

Jest różnica między śmiechem a uśmiechem. Drugi wyraża radość, spokój, wewnętrzne szczęście. Pierwszy stanowi ostatnią ochronę przed rozpaczą. „Kiedy zabraknie łez, śmiej się" – nie: uśmiechaj.   
       Jedno często przybiera postać drugiego. Aerith uśmiechała się. Zawsze. Wybuchami dźwięcznego śmiechu posyłała światu trochę blasku. Wesoły chichot Yuffie przywracał dzieciństwo. Reno wykrzywiał usta w grymasie, który ledwie maskował cyniczną pustkę. Cloud śmiał się nawet w najgłębszej depresji, ale jego uśmiech długo uważano za przysłowiowego jednorożca. Rufus budował wokół siebie mur każdym uniesieniem warg. Tseng zarzucił oba gesty, ku pamięci Aerith oraz ze strachu, że je pomyli.   
       Na uśmiech – i tragedię – Sephirotha spuśćmy zasłonę miłosierdzia.   
           
           
       

worst case scenario

**Gniew, bogini, opiewaj**

       — Ge-ne-sis, wiem, że jesteś wściekły o tę parodię _Loveless_ , tym bardziej, że była niezła...   
       — Była fa-tal-na, pozbawiona gustu, talentu i taktu...   
       — Ale stworzyłeś materię dość silną, żeby go uśpić, to wystarczająca zemsta, daj spokój.   
       — Nie. Zresztą, będzie mu ładnie – głos zbyt uparty, by się spierać.   
       — Zabije nas – Angeal skapitulował.   
       — Skądże, bez rozkazu? Jest za grzeczny. Posłuszny jak niemowlę, nafaszerowany chemią jak chocobo hodowane metodą przemysłową...   
       — Genesis, znasz takie pojęcie jak zwierzenie w zaufaniu?   
       — Przecież nie opowiadam o tym podczas popijawy w kantynie! Nie przejmuj się, w najgorszym razie mam w namiocie prostownicę, ale jestem pewien — złośliwy uśmiech — że Sephiroth wytrzyma jeden dzień z anglezami.   
           
           
       

different        

**I tyle**        

Rozczarowali ją, mimo początkowych nadziei. Turk miał w spojrzeniu zbliżoną ciekawość, żądzę wiedzy, gotowość do zatracania się – miał podobne rysy, wreszcie: identyczne, wymarzone nazwisko.   
       Ale odkryła, że jego pragnienia, choć równie intensywne, są innego rodzaju. Szukał informacji szpiega, nie naukowca, jedyne teorie, jakie snuł, były polityczne, zatracał się w miłości, nie badaniach.   
       Wyszła więc za profesora, a raczej: za jego pasję, szaloną wolę rzucenia wszystkiego – rozrywek, pieniędzy, moralności – w imię doświadczenia. Rychło jednak zrozumiała, że ten mężczyzna nigdy nie naraziłby siebie – ani eksperymentu – by ratować jej życie.   
       Poszukiwania Lukrecji zakończyły się klęską, samotnością w kryształowej wieży: Grimoire był inny. Jedyny.   
           
           
       

first kiss        

**Młodzieńcza ufność**        

Rufus wiedział, że jest rozproszony i nie mógł – albo nie chciał – nic na to poradzić. Pierwszy raz miał okazję obserwować swojego... wspólnika bez okularów z tak bliska, więc pozwolił sobie na moment zachwycenia różnicą. Wyniosły, akademicki dystans zniknął, zastąpiony czułością, spojrzenie ciemnych oczu było ciepłe, jakby nagie. Bezbronne. Typowy wzrok krótkowidza.   
       Mężczyzna powtarzał szeptem jego imię, kojąco, dodając odwagi. Bez powodu, Shinra zdążył zagrzać niejedno łóżko – niemniej, zachowanie roztaczało czar opieki, urok, któremu młody wiceprezydent nigdy w pełni nie potrafił się oprzeć. Częsty błąd wychowawczy.   
       Gdy Fuhito zaczął łagodne pocałunki od żuchwy, Rufus przechylił głowę, nakierowując na usta, już wpółotwarte.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Foolishness 

  
**Wyzwania dnia codziennego**        

Angeal patrzył w zdumieniu, jak Sephiroth sięga po komórkę i wybiera numer. Siedzieli w kwaterze Srebrnego Demona, Hewley przyszedł pożyczyć kilkusetletni wutajski rękopis dotyczący posługiwania się materią, jedno z wielu arcydzieł „zaginionych w trakcie działań wojennych".  
       Wykonanie telefonu naprawdę nie było reakcją, jakiej spodziewałby się na słowa „Zgłodniałem, skoczę zrobić coś do jedzenia, co masz w kuchni?".  
       — Sephiroth, zamawiasz kanapki w restauracji?  
       — Rzadko, niespecjalnie lubię, ale mówiłeś, że masz ochotę.  
       — Znaczy... Nie masz u siebie nawet kawałka chleba?  
       — Po co miałbym trzymać półprodukty w domu? To byłoby... głupie?  
       Angeal westchnął. Sephiroth zamrugał powoli, nagle zamyślony:  
       — Znowu robię coś nienormalnie, tak?  
          
       

Barret        

  
**Baby, ach te baby**

Barretem, mimo jego groźnego wyglądu, zawsze rządziły kobiety. Myrna, twarda, surowa, ale kochająca żona. Marlene, dzielny kwiatuszek, obdarzona niesamowitą wyobraźnią. Tifa, która potrafiła jakimś cudem zmienić hałaśliwy bar w ciepły dom, z miejscem do nauki dla Marlene, obrusem i obiadem na stole. Jessie, na co dzień przybierająca męskie pozy, a w trakcie wieczorków tanecznych pląsająca do upadłego w ultrawysokich szpilkach. Aerith, słodka, wybaczająca, cierpliwa. Oraz żywioł zwany Yuffie, jak każdy żywioł nieprzewidywalna, raz dobroczynna, raz niszcząca, zawsze zadziwiająca.  
       Nie do końca rozumiał ich świat, ale wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, aby ktokolwiek z mężczyzn – Shinra, Sephiroth, Cloud – go znowu zniszczył.        

 

Extra        

  
**Your lovin' given' me a thrill, but your lovin' don't pay my bills**        

Rufus szedł do ojcowskiego gabinetu, zamyślony. Prezydent wzywał go rzadko – czego chciał tym razem?  
       — Mogłem dzisiaj zginąć, przeklęci terroryści... I widzisz, myślałem – jestem fatalnym ojcem. Masz bardzo, bardzo niedobrego ojca, Rufus, przecież wiem.  
       Prezydentowi łamał się głos. Jego syn pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Znał tę grę.  
       — Oczywiście, że nie... tato. Świetnie poradziłeś sobie po śmierci mamy. Kocham cię, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.  
       Ciepły głos, gładkie słowa. Oby nie musiał się przytulać.  
       Nie, ojciec też znał zasady. Granice.  
       — Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, synku... Przeleję ci parę milionów ekstra na konto.  
       Wiceprezydent, mrucząc podziękowania, miał nadzieję, że AVALANCHE dobrze wykorzysta dodatkowe fundusze.  
          
       

Float        

**Dyskrecja kosztuje**

       — Z całym szacunkiem dla naszego drogiego klienta, wzburzenie obywateli Wutai z powodu obsługi pańskich kont jest tak wielkie, że nie sądzimy, byśmy mogli nadal podejmować się dostarczania usługi..  
       Przerwał im.  
       — Przejdźmy do rzeczy, panowie. O ile chcecie podnieść opłaty?  
       — Honor naszego narodu nie ma ceny.  
       — Honor, który każe rezygnować z zarobku, zwłaszcza na przeciwniku, to ślepa arogancja. Z całym szacunkiem.  
       Wymiana spojrzeń. Kilka par ciemnych oczu kontra błękitne.  
       — O jedną trzecią.  
       — Rozbój. Na samej różnicy między czasami przelewów bank nieźle zarabia – mogę zabrać środki.  
       Uśmiechy bankierów. Nienagannie uprzejme. Nieskrywanie ironiczne.  
       — Dokąd? W Midgarze tylko czekają, żeby dobrać się do fortuny Shinry.  
          
       

Blood        

  
**Najtrudniejsze z zadań**        

Cloudowi jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiło się tak mdło na widok krwi. Nawet gdy, wepchnąwszy Sephirotha do reaktora, leżał w kałuży czerwieni, twarzą do dołu, z żelazistym smakiem wpływającym do gardła, czekając na śmierć (do dzisiaj żałował czasem, że nie nadeszła). Nawet gdy walczył ze Srebrnym Generałem tuż przed upadkiem Meteoru a każda rana mogła oznaczać koniec świata. Nawet podczas ich ostatniego... spotkania, kiedy karminowe krople tryskały w powietrzu jak makabryczna parodia deszczu.  
       Nigdy nie bał się tak, jak teraz na myśl o tym, co zrobi Tifa, odkrywszy, że Marlene z Denzelem zlecieli w trakcie zabawy z parapetu, zdzierając sobie kolana.

 

  
**Kobiece sprawy**        

Na widok jego koszuli Tifa jęknęła.  
       — Reno, litości, byłeś w rzeźni?  
       — Ciepło. — Turk pokiereszowany, turk zadowolony. — zasuwałem w robocie. Zniżka dla harującego urzędnika?  
       — Cały jesteś...  
       — ...w skowroneczkach, widząc taką piękność.  
       — …we krwi — Lockhart trudno było zbić z pantałyku. — Przepłaszasz klientów.  
       — Na tej dzielnicy? — Uniósł brwi. — Powiesz, że Strife mnie trzepnął, bo się do ciebie kleiłem.  
       — Jak ty to dopierzesz?  
       — Wrzucam do zsypu brudne, wraca czyste. Magia Shinry.  
       Kobieta westchnęła  
       — Idź do łazienki. Zalej lodowatą wodą. Poczekaj. Zapierz. Zasyp później solą.  
       Rudzielec wrócił po chwili. Czystszy.  
       — Skąd tyle wiesz o praniu krwi? — spytał podejrzliwie.  
       Lockhart roześmiała się:  
       — Powiem ci, jak dorośniesz.  
          
       

ghost        

  
**Paradoks**        

Shears żył jak umarły. Może nim utracił rodziców było inaczej, ale niewiele pamiętał z tamtego okresu. Żył tylko dlatego, że nie zginął z nimi – ze zwierzęcej woli przetrwania. Dlatego przyłączył się do bandytów, napadał, zabijał, szum adrenaliny w żyłach, emocje szalejące, lecz pozbawione celu.  
       Elfie dała mu powód. Różnica tak wielka, że uznał to za „życie", jednak naprawdę po prostu przyjął cudze przekonania, trochę bezwiednie, trochę ze zmęczenia.  
       Narodził się dopiero, zrozumiał, decydując się zginać za tę, w którą wierzył. „Żyć" oznacza „być wolnym" – i odwrotnie. Po co żałować przyszłości – możliwości, które niosłaby – skoro ich utrata była wyborem, wreszcie jego?  
          
       

talent 

  
**Menadżer domowego ogniska**        

Elmyra była doskonałą gospodynią. Dbała, by Aerith odżywała się zdrowo (pięć niewielkich posiłków dziennie, do każdego porcja warzyw!), w niedzielę piekła ciasto, wieczorami rozwiązywała z dziewczyną krzyżówki. Obrusy były czyste, kąty zamiecione, meble ścierane z kurzu co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, dywany wytrzepane, naczynia nigdy nie czekały nawet kwadransa na zmycie.  
       Aerith nigdy nie dorównała jej mistrzostwu w pracach domowych, jedną wszakże wykonywała o wiele lepiej: dbała o zasadzone w doniczkach kwiatki z kościoła.  
       Ilekroć zostawiała je przybranej matce, usychały, gniły, karlały z braku światła. Elmyra była najwspanialszą królową domowego ogniska w dzielnicy, ale nie miała ręki do roślin.  
          
       

procrastination        

  
**Deadline**     

Dyne zwlekał ze śmiercią, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało. Powinien zginąć razem z całym Corel, ze swoją rodziną – chciał zginąć. Zamiast tego przeżył i, oddaliwszy myśli samobójcze, postanowił dać światu zakosztować prawdziwego bólu.  
       „Oddalić". Dobre słowo. Zwlekał bowiem ze śmiercią, ale się jej nie wyrzekł, przełożył tylko na czas po zemście. Każdego wieczora powtarzał sobie „może już jutro, może za tydzień – kiedyś, na pewno"; ta myśl uspokajała, gdy bał się, że umrze tak po prostu, bez znaczenia, bez odpłaty.  
       Ale teraz, z Barretem obok, z wizją Marlene gdzieś daleko, bezpiecznej, szczęśliwej... Nie miał już powodu odkładać niczego na później.  
          
       

reading        

  
**Magia książek**        

Była już za duża na wieczorną czytankę, a przynajmniej tak mówiły sąsiadki. Rzeczywiście, umiała już sama pisać, sama też pochłaniała książki w dzień, ale to było co innego, bliższego rytuałowi.  
       Codziennie po kąpieli, owinięta w ciepły, choć połatany szlafrok, Aerith siadała na łóżku, czekając aż Elmyra przyjdzie z parującym, ziołowym naparem – na dobry sen – w ręku i książką pod pachą. Potem siedziały przytulone, podczas gdy kobieta czytała jeden rozdział. Powieści się zmieniały, ale kubek był zawsze ten sam, czerwony. Elmyra była zawsze ta sama.  
       Stałość i napój pomagały Aerith zasnąć bez przeczuć, głosów, niebieskich garniturów i białych kitli pod powiekami.


	3. Chapter 3

 

FFforthnighty podawało trzy prompty, pozwalało pisać podwójne drabble i zostawiało dodatkowe wyzwanie - możliwość napisania kilku historyjek do jednej promptu, byleby połączonych tematycznie; ale po jednej/kilku do każdego z trzech, również połączonych. Potrójna profilaktyka! Jak danonki.  
          
               

Swapping places:      

**Specjalny dzień**       

Tifa obudziła się. Coś było nie tak. Słońce stało za wysoko – zerknęła na budzik i zaklęła. Było południe. Od dobrej godziny powinna być na nogach. Jakim cudem nie usłyszała dzwonienia?  
       Wtem dostrzegła, co ją obudziło. Kubek parującej kawy koło łóżka. Niezwykłe. Podniosła ostrożnie głowę.  
       Wrzask „niespodzianka!" był jedynym ostrzeżeniem przed atakiem dwójki dzieci oraz jednego nominalnie dorosłego, którzy rzucili się na łóżko, wgniatając ją w pościel.  
       — Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam! — Zaśpiewała trójka. Głośno, chórem, trochę niezgrani, niewątpliwie urokliwi. — Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Mamy prezent!  
       Teraz mówili jedno przez drugie, ale zrozumiała, że w ramach niespodzianki nie musi dzisiaj pracować, oni zajmą się domem, a stery baru przejmie Shera. Na początek przynieśli śniadanie.  
       Zerknęła na tacę. Herbata wyglądała dobrze, nauki Cida zrobiły swoje. Kromki pokrojono... artystycznie. Część tak cienko, że się rozpadały, inne bardzo grubo, większość krzywo, więc wędlina oraz sery nieomal wylądowały na talerzu. Ktoś nie umiał sobie poradzić z zimnym masłem, było więc pocięte prawie w plastry i po prosto położone na pajdach.  
       Koszule Denzela i Clouda – ubrali koszule! – miały krzywo zaprasowane mankiety, były już poplamione – oby wodą. Tifa uśmiechnęła się szeroko:  
       — Kanapki wyglądają wspaniale, wy wyglądacie wspaniale – to najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłam dostać!   

 

Parents and surrogates       

**Obciach**

       — Marlene — stwierdził Denzel ponuro, wkraczając do baru — narobiła mi dzisiaj obciachu w szkole.  
       — Co takiego powiedziała? — spytała Tifa, podczas gdy Cloud z westchnieniem poradził:  
       — Przyzwyczajaj się. Tak to jest z kobietami, ciesz się, że nie kazała ci ubrać sukienki na ten zeszłotygodniowy bal maskowy... — Wzrok Lockhart mógł zabić. Bohater Gai postanowił wycofać się na z góry upatrzone pozycje. — Zresztą, co ja tam wiem.  
       — Na lekcji pani kazała nam opisać naszą rodzinę — chłopiec najwyraźniej nie miał wątpliwości, kto rządzi domowym ogniskiem, bo zignorował uwagę mężczyzny — i Marlene powiedziała, że kiedyś miała mamusię i tatusia, potem innego tatusia, potem jeszcze dwie mamy, a teraz ma jedną mamę i dwóch tatusiów, a ja – bo oczywiście musiała mówić za mnie – miałem mamę i tatusia, potem mamę, a teraz mamy wspólną mamę i jednego wspólnego tatusia. Czy wiecie, jak klasa się na nas spojrzała?  
       Dorośli wyobrazili sobie z jakim trudem próbowano połapać się w opowieści Marlene.  
       — Denzel — zaczęła kobieta — trzeba było powiedzieć, że miałeś mamę i tatę, a teraz mieszkasz z przybraną rodziną – nie, ja to jutro wytłumaczę.  
       — Ale czemu? — spytał chłopiec z rodzajem politowania w głosie — jesteście moimi rodzicami. Wszyscy. Nieźle to streściła. Tylko czemu „tatuś"? Wszyscy nasi znajomi mówią „stary". Wyszedłem na smarkacza!

        

Colours       

**Psychologia a kontekst**

Tifa przyjrzała się obrazkom Denzela i Marlene, zaniepokojona. Na kartkach dominowały brązy, szarości, czernie – nawet niebo było burzowe a drzewa bezlistne. Zwykle rysunki wybuchały wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
       — Dzieciaki, czy jest coś, o czym chcielibyście porozmawiać? Coś smutnego się zdarzyło ostatnio? Złe sny, problemy w szkole? — Zaprzeczenie.  
       Próbowała jeszcze chwilę, nim się poddała.  
       — Czemu wasze dzisiejsze prace są takie... mało kolorowe?  
       Dzieci spojrzały na nią pobłażliwie.  
       — Bo większość kredek się stępiła, a nie mogliśmy znaleźć temperówki, więc wykorzystaliśmy te, które były w porządku. Już nie są. — Chwila zastanowienia. — Zadzwonisz do Clouda, żeby kupił nową temperówkę, prosimy? Albo chodźmy do sklepu, teraz!  
          
        

 

 

Ascending       

  
**Zrzucając kokon**       

Nic nie mogło się równać ze wzruszeniem, jakie go ogarnęło, gdy wreszcie sam dostąpił zaszczytu przemiany w wojownika Planety: zmodyfikowanego zgodnie z jej wolą, powołanego, by zniszczyć zarazę kalającą ziemię. Żadne dzieło ludzkich rąk nie mogło dorównać strukturze choćby pojedynczego drzewa, mniejsza lasu. Żaden luksus, żaden ogrzany dom, niczyje szczęście nie mogło zrównoważyć cierpienia Lifestreamu.  
       Kiedy Fuhito, obudziwszy się po operacji, spostrzegł, że nie musi już używać okularów – tej nędznej, nienaturalnej protezy, znienawidzonego, ludzkiego narzędzia – że może je odrzucić, jak wcześniej Elfie, Shearsa czy Shinrę, pojął, że mu się udało. Stał się wyższą, nowostworzoną formą istnienia, kolejną księgą ewolucji ducha.

 

Dragons       

  
**Interpretując**       

Jeden, jedyny raz Fuhito zwątpił w sens swojej misji. Kiedy dzieło Hoja – dzieło tej przeklętej Shinry, biologiczna maszyna, bluźnierstwo – zniszczyło ich helikopter na odległość, po drodze pokonując smoka jednym ciosem.  
       Smoka. Najdoskonalsze stworzenie Gai, jej strażnika, anioła, historię z każdym młodym opowiadaną od nowa, mniejsza czyimi próbówkami... Był wstrząśnięty.  
       Fakt, że owa chodząca kpina z Planety, jaką był Srebrny Generał, nosiła święte imię, że korporacja śmiała nazwać ślepą, posłuszną, bezrefleksyj – nie, bezmyślną wręcz marionetkę jasnością, więzią, księgą, przelewał czarę goryczy.  
       Ale wahanie minęło. „To właśnie moje powołanie" uznał „stworzyć nową, silniejszą błogosławioną armię, skoro poprzednia zawiodła. Kruki zostaną smokami Gai".   

 

Reconnaissance  
        **Wracając do domu**  
       Fuhito nie wahał się, nie wątpił – jeśli pojawiały się zastrzeżenia, uciszał je chłodną logiką, znajdując interpretacje wydarzeń. To szczęście nie opuściło go również w godzinie śmierci.  
       Turki, płatni zdrajcy, pachołki Shinry, Elfie, rozpaczliwie szukająca oparcia, zdradzona – tak, przyznawał to – dziewczynka, udająca wojowniczkę tak dobrze, że oszukała samą siebie, Rufus, dzieciak psychopatią skomlący o uwagę, mogli tryumfować, ile chcieli.  
       Widząc opadającą po raz ostatni ciemność powiek, Fuhito był pewien, że zmierza wprost do Lifestreamu. A dla Gai – uśmiech, spokojny, zwycięski – walka się nie skończyła. Grzeszyłby pychą sądząc, że byli ostatnią nadzieją Planety. AVALANCHE to forpoczta, pierwsi z wielu, kamienie na szaniec.  
        

 

 

               

Forgiveness       

  
**Dusza: bezcenne (ale nie wiesz o tym, póki nie jest za późno)**       

Veld nigdy nie prosił o przebaczenie. Sam sobie nie wybaczył, nie sądził też, aby ktokolwiek ze skrzywdzonych – zabitych – przez niego ludzi był do tego skłonny. Słowa pociechy pochodzące od kapłanów, towarzyszy w zbrodni albo wynajętych przez korporację psychologów (psy, tak jak on, druga strona monety, marchewka i kij, perswazja i szantaż) nie obchodziły go zaś wcale.  
       Mieszkańcy Kalm – jego żona, jego córka – zasługiwali na to, żeby ktoś cierpiał za ich ból, strach, śmierć. Zasługiwali na sprawiedliwość.  
       Verdot nie chciał przebaczenia: byłoby kuglarstwem, kolejnym przekupstwem, kpiąco łatwą ucieczką od konsekwencji. Jeszcze jedną nieuczciwością w już i tak podłym świecie. Geszeftem ShinRy.      

 

Dexterity       

  
**Są rzeczy, których kupić nie można**       

W zawodzie turka wskazana jest elastyczność – ogólna, nie tylko moralna. Eufemizm. Jeden z wielu. Niedopowiedzenie. Kolejne.  
       Verdot kochał odnalezioną, odratowaną córkę. I dlatego nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Nie pragnął wybaczenia, nie żądał miłości; mogłaby go odrzucić, poznawszy prawdę, musiałaby go odrzucić – tak byłoby sprawiedliwie. Chronił ją, ocalił, ale to był obowiązek, naprawienie własnej zbrodni, teraz pozostało mu tylko jedno: dać Felicii wolność. Dać prawo do potępienia, zrzucenia winy, odcięcia przeszłości.  
       Jednak dziewczyna wyglądała na szczęśliwą, kiedy stał obok. Wiedział, że prawda ją zrani. Może tylko zręcznie tłumaczył niemoralne działania, jak to turk, nie dbał o to. Wiedząc, że – nie mógł.  
       

Literacy

  
**Za wszystkie inne zapłacisz ShinraCard**       

Podpis. Potężna rzecz. Ten jeden, zamaszysty, arogancki – Veld przypomniał sobie scenę w reaktorze i, ponieważ nie był już pracownikiem korporacji, aż go zemdliło – ratował życie Felicii.  
       I jego, Verdota, ale jego się nie liczyło. Najpierw oddał swoją śmierć Shinrze, potem podwładnym, wreszcie córce (ostatnia zamiana była najlepszym, co mu się przytrafiło – nie ważył się jej nazywać decyzją). Teraz wymieniał życie swoich turków na prawo Felicii do oddychania, uśmiechów, szczęścia, zakochania, małżeństwa, gromady dzieciaków – chociaż już był podejrzliwy wobec tego, kto kiedyś spróbuje zabrać jego dziewczynkę. Wymieniał absolutne przywiązanie pracowników za życie, które sam lata wcześniej rozmienił na wierność firmie, fakt drwiąco typowy.  
       Velda ciekawiło, czy Rufus, sygnując fałszywe potwierdzenie zgonu, też zauważył ironię. Czy tego małego demona to rozbawiło. Czy czuł satysfakcję, rozkosz, władzę, cokolwiek poza znużonym wyrachowaniem, kiedy wręczał swoje pismo Tsengowi i patrzył, jak w ciągu kilku chwil łamie się jeden z najtrwalszych charakterów – ludzi – jak potencjalny wróg albo partner zamienia się w posłuszne narzędzie.  
       Odrzucił precz myśli. Sprawdził resztę koperty. Nowe dokumenty. Fałszywe nazwiska. Fałszywe życiorysy. Był przyzwyczajony do ciągłych zmian skóry, ale ta miała być ostatnia, bezpowrotna. Fałszywe życie. Coś ścisnęło mu gardło, przełknął ślinę, odrzucił precz sentymenta.  
       — Nowe życie — powiedział.  
       Papiery, pisma, podpisy. Potężna rzecz.


	4. Chapter 4

       

dreams        

  
**Przypadek, długi, los**        

Czasami, kiedy roznosiła drinki, w głowie Tify pojawiały się palące, natarczywe pytania. Tego wieczora, na przykład, w barze siedziały turki. Reno, Elena, Rude. Zamawiali drogie alkohole, jak zawsze – Lockhart nie umiała zdecydować, czy w ramach odpłaty, czy drwiny.  
       Wiedziała, co powodowało Cloudem, kiedy próbował wstąpić do SOLDIER. Młodzieńcza, zraniona duma, troska, szczenięcia miłość, pragnienie chwały i wolności.  
       Miała ochotę zapytać, jakie marzenia sprawiają, że zostaje się turkiem. Jakie sny albo koszmary trzeba mieć, aby morderstwa, tortury, zdrady, wymuszenia wyglądały jak lepsza opcja? Ale popsułaby atmosferę w barze, więc milczała, obserwując z wymuszonym uśmiechem, jak tamci próbują i nie mogą zapomnieć.

 

  
**Pieski świat**   

Dark Nation leżała wyciągnięta na swoim ulubionym dywaniku pod kaloryferem. Spała. Długie, smukłe łapy poruszały się szybko w powietrzu, ogon latał na wszystkie strony, uszy były postawione czujnie. Nawet warczała cicho, odgłos, stanowiący najpoważniejsze, najostatniejsze z jej ostatnich ostrzeżeń. Co kilka minut przewracała się gwałtownie z boku na brzuch albo plecy, żeby zaraz powrócić do poprzedniej pozycji.  
       Rufus przyklęknął przy niej i poklepał po głowie. Czarna sierść była przyjemnie ciepła. Chłopiec pozwolił sobie na mały, nieuważny uśmiech, nim powiedział, głośno, tak, by turki na pewno usłyszały:  
       — Ciekawe, co sobie śnisz? Może rozszarpywanie garniturków, nie pozwalających panu wyprowadzać cię na spacery?  
       

delivery        

  
**Spis zabaw powszechnych**  
       Pukanie do drzwi dziecinnego pokoju.  
       — Już otwieram! — Marlene odpowiedziała przesadnie wysokim głosem.  
       Na progu stał Denzel, z kolorową kartonem, całym pomalowanym w serduszka, w ręku.  
       — Dzień dobry pani.  
       — Dzień dobry panu.  
       — Mam przesyłkę dla pani! Taką... różową — chłopiec wyglądał na zdegustowanego, ale spojrzenie dziewczynki sprawiło, że natychmiast wrócił do roli. — To pewnie chłopak prezent pani przesyła?  
       — Tak, tak, tak — zapiszczała Marlene z przesadną afektacją — to od niego. Dziękuję panu bardzo!  
       Prawie wyrwała pudełko, dorzucając „to dla pana" i wciskając mu kilka cukierków do ręki.  
       — Coś się dzieje? — dobiegł dzieci zaniepokojony głos Tify.  
       — Nic — odpowiedziały chórem — bawimy się w Przesyłki Strife'a!  
       

stranded 

  
**Na zmierzch otworzę cichutko drzwi** ( _sentymentalne ja_ )        

Kilkuletni prezydentowicz siedział na rusztowaniu budowanego wieżowca. Gdyby tata mnie zobaczył, myślał, zwolniłby wszystkich opiekunów, połowę turków, kilkunastu robotników, trzy czwarte pracowników ochrony, parę przypadkowych osób, skrzyczałby mnie i dostał zawału. Wszystko w ciągu jednej sekundy, bo przecież czas to pieniądz.  
       Rusztowania zostały, ale prace w tej części zawieszono. Dzięki temu chłopiec mógł siedzieć, nie niepokojony, na samiuteńkim brzegu – wysokość zawsze zawracała mu w głowie, kusiła obietnicą wolności, choćby krótkiej. Gra między pragnieniem a kontrolą (wiedział już, co znaczy „kontrola"). Prawie emocja.  
       Szukano go, oczywiście, ale nikt nigdy nie znalazł. Słońce zachodziło, ładnie, ciepłą żółcią. Niebo przypominało Rufusowi włosy mamy.    

  
_Tytuł wzięty z piosenki Przybory_.  
       

winter        

  
**Sooner or later past gonna cut you down**        

Pierwsza zima w Nibelheim była koszmarna. Miasteczko dopiero odbudowywano, żaden dom nie był wykończony, ogrzewanie szwankowało, bo reaktor mako nie działał prawidłowo. Byliśmy skazani na starsze surowce, do których większość produkowanych współcześnie przedmiotów nie jest przystosowana.  
       Rury regularnie zamarzały, oszczędzaliśmy wodę. ShinRa przysłała z nami trochę osób z północy, pomagali, jak mogli, ale co właściwie mogli? Myślałam, że nigdy więcej nie poczuję takiego chłodu.  
       Aż przyszli tutaj. Chłopiec z dziewczyną. Zadawali pytania. Kłamałam, jak kazali w korporacji. Nie pierwszy raz. Niby nic. Zupełnie nic.  
       Od tamtej pory wciąż jest mi przeraźliwie zimno. Nijak nie mogę się ogrzać. Jakbym spotkała ducha.       

  
_To z kolei amerykańska piosenka religijna_. _Poniekąd_. _Ostatnio znana dzięki wykonaniu Casha_. "God's gonna cut you down" _na Youtubie w milionie wersji_.  
       

stranger       

  
**Wygnanie**        

Yuffie lubiła Vincenta jeszcze przed zamieszaniem z Deepgroundem, wspólna walka tylko umocniła istniejącą więź. Pozorne szaleństwo: Valentine był poważnym, wyniosłym mężczyzną, uznającym sarkazm za jedyne odpowiednie poczucie humoru – księżniczka Wutai uwielbiała zachowywała się głośno, przesadnie dziecinnie, wyzywająco.  
       Ale oboje, kiedy się poznali, byli wygnańcami: Yuffie z kraju, Vincent z czasu. Nucili piosenki, których nikt nie kojarzy, rzucali aluzje, których nikt nie łapał. Valentine całował kobiety w rękę, Kisaragi szukała wzrokiem maty przy stoliku. On nie znosił "tych chemicznych, gazowanych świństw", ona czarnej herbaty.  
       Patrząc w lustro, widzieli osoby przywiązane do dziwacznych, obcych wartości, rzeczy czy ludzi. Folklor. Żywe skamieliny.  
       

bare 

  
**Samemu raźniej**        

Ostre światło, odbijające się od ścian. Przeraźliwie biały świat. Chłopiec leżał nagi, przykuty do szpitalnego łóżka. W stałe wkłucie oraz kilka wenflonów wpływały kroplówki.  
       — Dobrze, dobrze, doskonale, mały. Jeszcze chwila i skończymy.  
       Jeden z naukowców klepał go po głowie. Ciepły uśmiech przyklejony do warg – nawyk zawodowy, mężczyzna był psychologiem, badał wpływy warunków ekstremalnych na psychikę.  
       — Teraz powinno zaboleć — oznajmił pogodnie.  
       Strife obudził się w 7th Heaven z łomocącym sercem. Był sam. Odprężenie. Nie pamiętał koszmaru, świadomie nie pamiętał nic z laboratorium, ale resztę nocy spędził skulony, prawie nie mrugając, z gołymi, bezpiecznie odrapanymi, przytulnymi ścianami jako jedyną ochroną wobec przeszłości.

 

  
**Stare tradycje pokonanych ludów**        

Nikt nigdy nie widział Tsenga bez kucyka, rozwiązywał go jedynie w samotności. Krążyły o tym dowcipy. Dawniej.  
       Teraz turk wykrwawiał się przed wejściem do świątyni. Sephiroth odszedł po zadaniu ciosu, zawrócił jednak, pochylił się z uśmiechem nad mężczyzną i powoli, delikatnie, rozplątał wstążkę. Przeczesał palcami, równie leniwie, spocone włosy, zanurzając je w błocie, brudząc pachnącą żelazem czerwienią. Tseng oddychał ciężko. Najemnik starł ozdobą krew ze swojej broni, rzucił materiał w piach, przydeptał, podniósł, drwiąco musnął nim leżącemu policzek, wyschnięte usta, szyję, okręcił wokół dłoni. Wdechy rannego zaczęły przypominać konwulsje.  
       Sephiroth, wstając, odłożył tkaninę na ziemię. Kilka centymetrów poza jego zasięgiem.  
       

smell ( _w nawiasach nazwy perfum_ , _o których autor myślał a propos danej postaci_ )     

  
**Cloud (Dalimix)**        

Strife pomagał dzisiaj Tifie w prowadzeniu baru. Podchodząca kobieta wyglądała dość zwyczajnie: drogie, zadbane, ale bardzo znoszone ubranie. Jedna z wielu, którym w nowym świecie słabo się powodziło, uczepiona przeszłości. Albo po prostu nie miała pieniędzy na kupowanie ciuchów.  
       Cloud ledwo powstrzymał chęć mordu, kiedy poczuł zapach wody toaletowej: elegancki, dyskretny, niemal niknący w knajpianym kłębowisku woni. Lockhart musiała przejąć stery. On dochodził do siebie na zapleczu.  
       Na jawie nie pamiętał, co robiono mu w laboratorium, nie dokładnie. Nie pamiętał zbyt wielu twarzy, nazwisk, słów. Ale odtąd wiedział na pewno, że była tam jakaś badaczka. Wiedział nawet, jakich używała perfum.

 

  
**Aerith (Jardin apres la Mousson by Hermes)**        

Kwiaciarka nie powinna używać perfum, prawda? Tłumiłyby zapach towaru – a ona szczyciła się tym, że jej rośliny pachniały, inaczej niż te ShinRy. Ponadto, czy komuś, kto miał szczęście znaleźć kwitnącą łąkę w Midgarze, nie powinna wystarczyć roztaczana przez nią woń?  
       Aerith powtarzała to sobie, mijając stragany z podróbkami perfum. W rzeczywistości szkoda było jej pieniędzy na zbytki, dodawała więc starte płatki do myjącego żelu. Sprezentowaną wodą skrapiała się tylko na randki.  
       Nadal czuła na sobie slumsy, gotowane posiłki, zaduch, ale to było w porządku, póki Zack twierdził, że nikt nie pachnie piękniej. A jako SOLDIER widział przecież kawał świata, prawda?  
       

cards       

  
**Pierwsza zasada, patrz w karty sąsiada**        

Barretowi i Cidowi udawało się czasem namówić Tifę z Cloudem na partyjkę pokera. Dzisiaj dołączył nawet Vincent, normalnie preferujący brydża albo bakarata. Grali nie na pieniądze, walka była wszakże nie mniej zacięta, niż gdyby na szali położono 7th Haeven.  
       Valentine wygrywał. Marlene z Denzelem biegali między grającymi, bawiąc się. Dopiero pod koniec rozgrywki Tifa zauważyła, że coś nie gra. Imiona ulubionych herosów dzieci padały dziwnie przypadkowo, niekiedy zupełnie niezgodnie z odgrywaną akcją.  
       — Vincent — mruknęła — czy ty przypadkiem nie przekupiłeś dzieciaków, żeby podglądały nasze karty i meldowały ci wyniki jakimś... szyfrem?  
       W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko westchnienie:  
       — Wiesz, kto raz zostanie turkiem...  
       

shadow        

  
**Bękart**        

Midgar był miastem światła. Nawet w slumsach nigdy nie zapadały ciemności. Neony, tablice LED, lampy uliczne, poświata z tarasów, wszystko to sprawiało, że mieszkańcy gorszych dzielnic żyli w półmroku. Dla niektórych całkowita ciemność stawała się nawet symbolem wolności, a światłość – oznaką kontroli, wiecznie czujnych oczu korporacji.  
       Edge z kolei, ku niezadowoleniu Reeve'a, pozostawał miastem cieni. Nie tylko ze względu na konieczność oszczędzania energii. Przede wszystkim przez ludzi. Chowali się po kątach, przyzwyczajeni do opieki czy dyktatury, bierni. Próbowali odtworzyć dawne życia, dawną codzienność, co w tak zmienionych warunkach wyglądało groteskowo.  
       No i był jeszcze postument, kładący się na sercu miasta.        

  
_Czy komuś jeszcze rufusowy pomniczek skojarzył się z Pałacem Tego i Owego w naszej stolicy_ , _a wobec tego wywołał rozczulenie_?  
       

AU      

  
**Ad maiem Dei gloriam**        

Wielki Inkwizytor Sephiroth, generał zakonu, ze smutkiem czytał dostarczone dokumenty. Wina była aż nazbyt oczywista – mieszkańcy wioski hołdowali dawnym, pogańskim przesądom i czcili symboliczną Wolę Planety, zamiast oddawać cześć Najwyższemu/ej Istocie, Jenovie.  
       Stawią zaciekły opór, tego był pewien. Heretycy zawsze wykazywali godną podziwu odwagę. W Nibelheim wieki temu zbudowano zamek, cieszący się sławą jednego z najtrudniejszych do zdobycia, co także nie ułatwiało sprawy.  
       — Ci nieszczęśliwi, nieszczęśliwi ludzie — powiedział do dowodzącego natarciem generała Rhapsodosa — nie wiedzą nawet, jak daleko w jak straszny grzech zabrnęli. Oby Najwyższy/a im przebaczył/a. Chrzest ognia jest drogą pokuty i miłosierdzia – musimy puścić to miejsce z dymem!

 

  
**Obecność znaku śladu nie-pewności**        

— Doza relatywizmu pozwala poddać w wątpliwość nieuświadomione założenia egzystencji, a co za tym idzie, może uczynić wolnymi, częściowo i w pewnych granicach.. Niewykluczone przecież, że popadamy z jednej niewoli w drugą, po prostu zmieniając rządzące złudzenia...  
       Pełna sala. Profesor Sephiroth uchodził za najprzystojniejszego wykładowcę na uczelni, poza tym, jego dekonstrukcje mitu obecności były ostatnio szalenie modne.  
       Jednego z uczniów-wielbicieli badacza zamknięto ostatnio w szpitalu psychiatrycznym – problemy z osobowością. Plotkowano o rozszczepieniu jaźni, amnezji, katatonii, urojeniach, schizofrenii, atakach agresji, paranoi. Szeptano, że to wina profesora, mieszającego ludziom w głowach w ramach sprawdzania teorii.  
       Ale czy ktoś twierdził, że humanistyka jest dziedziną łatwą?


	5. Chapter 5

  
       FFforthnighty.  
          
          
       

Chaos ( _tytuły to cytat z Le Carrego_ )

  
**A good man knows when to sacrifice himself**   

Chaos nadal istniał, przynajmniej jako zarys na niebie. Vincent nie miał pojęcia, czy znajomy kształt uspokaja go, czy wręcz przeciwnie, prześladuje. Może po prostu popadł w nałóg. Może bez wyrzutu adrenaliny, błyskawicznej transformacji i momentu utraty kontroli – wentyl bezpieczeństwa dla niego, śmiertelne zagrożenie dla innych – był jedynie przerażonym, zagubionym w czasie eksturkiem.  
       Eksturk. Określenie ewokujące olbrzymie problemy psychiczne. Podobnie jak: „jeden z eksperymentów Hoja". Albo „nieśmiertelna klatka na demony". Czy „członek AVALANCHE'u".  
       „Zdrajca" pomyślał z gorzkim uśmiechem. Ojca, Lukrecji, ShinRy. W końcu sprzeda także Reeve'a i WRO – nic więcej nie umiał, ostatecznie był agentem wydziału operacyjnego służb specjalnych totalitarnego państwa.  
       Właśnie dlatego, że na tym bezwładnym, rozproszonym świecie-w-trakcie-transformacji (doskonale rozumiał jego zaplątanie, niepewność, bałagan, niekonsekwencje) żyli ludzie, których chciał chronić. Cloud. Tifa. Ich szansa na dom.  
       Najcenniejszą i najpotężniejszą bronią wywiadu zawsze jest informacja. Za dobrą informację się kłamie, oszukuje, zdradza, udaje, pracuje pod przykrywką, poświęca ludzi. Żeby chronić innych. Żeby utrzymać ład, który pozwala funkcjonować szpitalom, szkołom, policji.  
       Valentine nie umiał wyzwolić się z rzeczywistości cieni, zakulisowej roboty. Chciał spokoju przyjaciół. Spokój zależał od działań Shinry. Informacje Rufusa były jednymi z najdroższych na rynku – Vincent płacił. Wiedzą, umiejętnościami, kontaktami, ludźmi.  
       Znał tylko świat wiecznej gry, w którym wszystko, nawet zdrada, bywa pozorne.  
       

Lies    

  
**Bad man survives**  
       — Dziękuję, dziękuję, to wiele znaczy. — „Zamknijcie się wszyscy, idźcie precz, mamo...". — Tak, przynajmniej nie cierpiała. Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję...  
       — Jasne, nie ma sprawy, tato. Czekałeś na ten element miesiącami, trudno, żebyś teraz zostawiał badania, zajmę się sobą. — „Miesiącami, to obiecywałeś mi, że zagramy razem, pogadamy, pójdziemy pobiegać, cokolwiek".  
       — Z moimi wynikami, czemu tutaj? Kariera naukowa mnie nie pasjonuje. — „Nie chcę być taki, jak ojciec". — Wolę robić coś, co naprawdę zmienia świat...  
       — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno. Urodzisz zdrowe, śliczne dziecko, odzyskasz siły, będziecie chodzili razem na spacery. — „Jesteś tak blada, tak bardzo słaba, włosy ci wychodzą garściami, paznokcie się łamią". — Od razu nabierzesz rumieńców, to wszystko przez brak słońca i witamin...  
       — Wybacz, Tifa, mam ostatnio dużo pracy, wiesz, jak jest. WRO, niekiedy coś dla znajomych, niekiedy zlecenie na boku. — „Dla ShinRy, na przykład, jeśli tę pracę można jeszcze nazwać «bokiem», nie pełnym etatem". — Wpadnę w tym tygodniu, obiecuję wam...  
       Valentine kłamał całe życie – to nie był żal ani skarga, tylko fakty. I, gdy prezydent, po kolejnej ostrożnej wymianie strzępków informacji, spróbował go zmanipulować na wpół groźbą, na wpół obietnicą (dotyczącą dzieci, bo przecież wszystko, co korporacja robiła, było dla „przyszłości dzieci"), bez problemu skłamał raz jeszcze:  
       — Współczuję ci, Rufus.      

Women 

  
**But loses his soul**        

Rufus zagrał, Vincent przyznawał, niecodzienną kartą. Akta rodziców – eksturk poczuł pokusę. Ale gdyby teraz zdradził nie dla Clouda, cały poprzedni wysiłek, kłamstwa, oszustwa, sprzedane informacje okazałyby się nie taktyką, a zwykłą podłością.  
       — Dane sprzed trzydziestu lat — prychnął więc w odpowiedzi. — Zupełnie nieszkodliwe. Opublikuj je nawet – nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
       Shinra uśmiechnął się lekko.  
       — Nie oczekuję żadnych specjalnych wiadomości, co najwyżej... dykteryjki. Ostatecznie, sam oferuję materiał podobnej klasy.  
       Valentine nie kłopotał się udawaniem uprzejmości.  
       — Anegdotki o żywych to znacznie więcej niż plotki o zmarłych. Te drugiego nie obchodzą nikogo. Te pierwsze we wprawnych ustach są doskonałą bronią.  
       — Potraktuję to jako komplement. — Uśmiech prezydenta był jak tafla lodu, gładki i zimny. — A jeśli powiedziałbym, że w tych aktach są informacje, świadczące o tym, że nie byłeś pierwszym turkiem w rodzinie?  
       Vincent potrząsnął głową, zdegustowany.  
       — Łgałbyś jak pies. — Z satysfakcją obserwował skrzywienie warg Rufusa. — Mój ojciec był oddany nauce. — „Tylko jej, niestety".  
       — Nie mówiłbym o twoim ojcu.  
       Valentine potrzebował sekund, żeby uświadomić sobie implikacje tego zdania. Nigdy nie wiedział za wiele o swojej matce. Ale poprzedni argument pozostawał w mocy. Za anegdotki o trupach kupić można najwyżej...  
       Vincent przeżył błysk iście epifanijny.  
       — Cóż, przyznałbym ci się wtedy, że sypiałem z poprzednią prezydentową. 

 

       

The last time   

  
**Bo przecież się żyje**        

I  
Pierwszy raz, kiedy Elmyra dała klapsa Aerith – dziewczynka zniknęła na długie godziny, nic jej nie mówiąc – był zarazem ostatnim. Ledwie skończyła krzyczeć („Czy ty nie rozumiesz, jak się o ciebie martwię, czy nie wiesz, co się stało z twoją matką, czy myślisz, że mi nie zależy, prawie umarłam ze strachu!"), a właściwie przerwała dla nabrania oddechu, mała spojrzała na nią błagalnie. Dopiero w tej chwili zdała kobieta sobie sprawę, że dziecko jest przerażone.  
       — Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, wiem, nie powinnam, nie chciałam, wcale, ale... Widziałam garnitury — szepnęło — i kluczyłam, żeby nie weszli do domu, żeby cię nie niepokoili. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.        

II  
Elmyra widziała Zacka Faira jeden, jedyny raz, a i to przelotnie. Wracając z targu zaszła w okolice kościoła, chciała porozmawiać chwilę z Aerith – dziewczyna sprawiała ostatnio wrażenie trochę nieobecnej. Była roztargniona, nuciła pod nosem staroświeckie romanse, niedawno głośno zastanawiała się nad uliczną sprzedażą kwiatów.  
       Elmyra była ledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków od wejścia, gdy Aerith wybiegła ze świątyni, ciągnąc za sobą postawnego młodego mężczyznę. Oboje śmiali się głośno, wyglądali na szczęśliwych, Starsza kobieta natychmiast wszystko pojęła i taktownie skręciła w boczną uliczkę, mrucząc pod nosem.  
       — Ale taka fryzura u chłopca, za moich czasów już dawno zaciągnęliby go do fryzjera – ta dzisiejsza młodzież!        

III        

To było dziwne uczucie – stać na tej stacji, gadać z mechanicznym kotem – mechanicznym kotem, na litość wszystkich bogów! – i wiedzieć, że to wszystko, takie zwykłe, najnormalniejsze w świecie, to był ostatni raz.  
       Uśmiech Aerith. Prasowanie jej sukienek, poranne szukanie wstążki do włosów, szczebiotanie, nagłe zastygnięcia, kontemplacja byle okruszka świata. Sposób, w jaki oddychała przez sen, tak głęboko, że jej klatka piersiowa zastygała na chwilę i Elmyra obawiała się czasem, iż dziewczynka umarła.  
       Pomyśleć, że ten lęk, jeszcze sprzed kilkunastu sekund, też był ostatni, bo teraz już za późno, już po, już nie można się bać, już tylko –  
       Elmyra zaczęła płakać.

    

Falling       

  
**Sny o spadaniu**        

I  
Pierwsza była kobieta. Czterdziestolatka, sekretarka jednego z dyrektorów, porzucona przez o wiele młodszego kochanka. Nic specjalnego, historia jakich wiele, żadnego ukrytego dna – ironiczna właśnie przez swoją przypadkowość. Wieżowiec Shinry aż się przecież prosił o polityczne manifestacje, samobójstwa w proteście przeciwko korporacji, z każdym dniem bardziej przypominającej totalitarny reżim.  
       Ale nie, premierowy skok z ostatniego piętra, dachu właściwie, był wynikiem złamanego serca.  
       „Jak z romansidła najpodlejszego gatunku" pomyślał zdegustowany prezydent, rozkazując wzmocnić drzwi wyjściowe, zamontować dodatkowe kamery oraz zwiększyć częstotliwość patroli na korytarzach najwyższych pięter. Samobójstwa fatalnie wpływają na wizerunek firmy.  
       Shinrze nie przyszło do głowy, że wydarzenie przypomina również operę.        

II  
Samobójcy upodobali sobie wieżowiec ShinRy, ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu jej prezydenta. Strażnicy co miesiąc łapali kilkoro zdeterminowanych histeryków. Zwykle ofiary złamanego serca, problemów psychiatrycznych albo losu. Ci ostatni martwili specjalistów od marketingu najbardziej – romantyczną historię z tragicznym zakończeniem da się jeszcze jakoś sprzedać, szaleństwo budzi tylko litość i trwogę, ale skok dopiero co zwolnionego pracownika albo mieszkańca slumsów jest już manifestacją polityczną. Świadectwem problemów. Problemem. A przecież Midgar jest podniebnym miastem, rajem, oazą szczęśliwości.  
       Wobec czego ten typ niedoszłych samobójców zwykle i tak ginął niedługo po ujęciu. Skazywano ich na śmierć za „narażenie żywotnych interesów gospodarczych państwa", „akt terroryzmu" lub „zdradę".        

III  
Prawdziwy strateg – a tak lubił o sobie myśleć prezydent Shinra – umie przekuć każdą niedogodność w siłę. Fakt, że korporacyjny drapacz chmur był ulubionym miejscem samobójczych skoków stanowił niewątpliwy kłopot marketingowy, ale w sytuacjach, gdy turki musieli dyskretnie i niewinnie usunąć jakąś... przeszkodę, stawał się atutem.  
       Na przykład teraz, kiedy kończyło się tajne posiedzenie rady nadzorczej, na którym przesłuchiwano dyrektora, przyłapanego na szpiegostwie politycznym. W zamian za współpracę obiecano darować życie jego rodzinie i mężczyzna był chyba dotąd pewny, że zginie. Ale ponieważ nikt nie wyciągnął pistoletu, by zastrzelić go zaraz po złożeniu zeznań, nie wspominano także o sądzie, w oczach agenta zamigotała nadzieja.  
       — Co ze mną zrobicie? Powiedziałem wam, co mogłem, kooperowałem, zmusili mnie, nie chciałem, ale grozili moim dzieciom, nic więcej nie wiem, przysięgam — szeptał głosem, w którym było wszystko: błaganie, skomlenie, przeprosiny, biała flaga, służalczość, rozpaczliwa chęć przetrwania.  
       „Kretyn, tchórzliwy kretyn" pomyślał z pogardą prezydent. Nie zamierzał zniżać się do odpowiadania. Skinął na Tsenga, który miał zaprowadzić „skazanego" na ostatnie piętra – jutro nagłówki poinformują, że nieszczęśnik bał się ujawnienia swojego romansu i odejścia żony z dziećmi. Wtem Rufus, nonszalancko machając dłonią, spytał, jak zawsze miękkim, uprzejmym tonem:  
       — Och, dyrektorze... — ruch języka po wargach. — Miewa pan sny o lataniu?  
       

 

Virtue       

  
**Wszystkim, poza tchórzem**        

Wyczytywane powoli nazwiska. Na scenie rodziny: łkające kobiety, całe w czerni, zdezorientowane dzieci – sieroty. Odsłaniano kolejny pomnik, poświęcony pamięci kolejnych zabitych.  
       Rufus wyprostowany na baczność. Obok Reeve. WRO wymusiło na prezydencie postawienie monumentu ofiarom korporacji, więc nie mogło protestować, gdy tamten ufundował też ten właśnie otwierany.  
       „Zamordowanym przez AVALANCHE w zamachach na reaktory mako. Wojskowi, cywile, niewinne ofiary terroru, zginęli, do ostatniej chwili wypełniając swoje obowiązki wobec ludności Midgaru. Cześć ich pamięci!". Napis z platyny, kamień czarny, bez znaku fundatora. Elegancko.  
       Cloud stał w tłumie. Czuł na sobie wzrok Shinry, zaciekawiony, taksujący, oraz oskarżające, bezsilne spojrzenia wdów. Przegryzł wargę. Został.  
       

Punishment and reward        

**Nie stój na zimnie**

       — Tydzień temu... Nie musiałeś tam być — zauważył Rufus. Miał na myśli odsłonięcie pomnika ofiar zamachów AVALANCHE'u. — Niezmiernie mi miło, że przyjąłeś zaproszenie.  
       Spojrzenie Clouda błąkało się gdzieś za oknem dłuższą chwilę, nim odpowiedział:  
       — Chciałem tam być. Zaproszenie nie miało nic do rzeczy. — Odwrócił raptownie głowę w kierunku Shinry. — Przyszedłem po zlecenie. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje gierki.  
       Prezydent posłał mu w odpowiedzi łagodny, cierpliwy uśmiech.  
       — Oczywiście. Ale pozwól, proszę, upadłemu autokracie cieszyć się pozostałą mu odrobinką władzy.  
       Strife ruszył do drzwi. Tseng czekał już na progu z kopertami i listą w ręce.  
       — Korporacja postanowiła zacząć wypłacać renty rodzinom pracowników, którzy zginęli w reaktorach — oznajmił gładko. — To są niemałe pieniądze, a system bankowy ciągle kiepsko działa... Prezydent uznał, że zwykli kurierzy będą za bardzo narażeni na ataki.  
       Cloud zawrócił gwałtownie. Rufus nadal się uśmiechał.  
       — To kara? Za to, że jesteś upadłym autokratą czy za to, że nie dałem ci tej satysfakcji i przyszedłem na odsłonięcie? — doręczyciel właściwie syczał.  
       Głos Shinry był za to miękki.  
       — To nie kara, tylko szansa na zadośćuczynienie. Możesz uzyskać wybaczenie, Cloud, od innych albo od siebie. Nazwałbym to raczej nagrodą.  
       — Za? — spytał podejrzliwie Strife.  
       — Rozrywkę. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak świetnie się bawiłem, obserwując cię pod pomnikiem.  
      

  
_  
_

Service        

  
**Gdy się własnych snów przelęknę**        

Wojna o pamięć w Edge'u trwała. Monument, który miał przypomnieć o wiodącej roli ShinRy. Pomnik ofiar korporacji oraz, otwarty niedługo później, tych, którzy zginęli w zamachach AVALANCHE'u.  
       Cloud odwiedzał wszystkie trzy. Był jednym z pracowników korporacji – sługusem reżimu. Nie wypierał tej przeszłości – próbował nie wypierać. Był niewątpliwą ofiarą, a potem został najemnikiem, terrorystą, bojownikiem o wolność. Człowiekiem unurzanym we krwi. Kat, ofiara, kat. Zespolone tak ściśle, że niekiedy nie widział różnicy. Może potrzebował wybaczenia od wszystkich i powinien go wszystkim udzielić.  
       Czasami, co było najgorsze, nie wiedział nawet, w którą ze spraw, dla których zabijał, naprawdę wierzył ani czego żałuje.

_'_       

       underwear        

  
**Brafitting**        

I  
Tifa narzekała zawsze na niewielki wybór biustonoszy w sklepach.  
       — Za małe miseczki, za duże obwody, a ja przecież jestem szczupła! — tłumaczyła teraz Cloudowi po kolejnym powrocie z nieudanych zakupów.  
       — Absolutnie szczupła — zapewnił solennie. — Ale czy możemy nie omawiać tego przy kontuarze? W barze przesiadują turki, jest zapluskwiony.  
       — Świetnie! Niech Shinra wie, że jego pożal się Gajo kampania nie umie nawet zapewnić kobietom Edge'u podstawowych produktów! WRO, WRŚMO, wszyscy wiedzą, kto trzęsie rynkiem handlowym! A sam wygląda jak spod igły, dżentelmen z ifryciej łaski!  
       Strife milczał – nigdy nie prowokuj rozwścieczonej kobiety – mając tylko nadzieję, że tego dnia nasłuchu nie prowadzi Reno.        

II

       — Zazdrośćcie, panowie! Nasze gołąbeczki świntuszyły dzisiaj! — Reno, promieniejąc, wparował do pokoju turków.  
       — Szczęściarz — mruknęła ironicznie Elena. — Oddawali rzeczy do prania czy trafiła ci się inna seksowna czynność?  
       Rudy opadł na fotel.  
       — Tifa narzekała na wybór staników. Ale bielizna jest bielizna, liczy się. Na podsłuchu, ekshibicjonizm, 'naczy...  
       — Raczej voyeuryzm— skonstatował trzeźwo Tseng.  
       — Ekshibicjonizm. Wiedzą — odparował Reno.  
       — Ona ma rację — wtrąciła Elena. — 80% kobiet musi nosić niedobrane biustonosze. Siostra zna jedną maleńką firmę z porządną rozmiarówką, otworzyłabym filię, ale nie mam czasu... Może Tifa mogłaby?  
       — 80% rynku — powtórzył Tseng. — Rufus będzie zainteresowany.  
       Reno, rzucając zwierzchnikowi niewinne spojrzenie, szepnął teatralnie:  
       — Damską bielizną? Zboczuszek.      

 III

       — Ekhm... Hej.  
       Tifa podniosła wzrok, zdziwiona. Elena rzadko przychodziła do baru.  
       — Słyszałam — kontynuowała kobieta — znaczy... nie masz problemu z dobraniem staników? Przy twoich wymiarach, pomyślałam...  
       — Nie wygłupiaj się — westchnęła Lockhart. — Że bar jest na podsłuchu, wiedzą nawet klienci. Pół wieku żyliśmy w dyktaturze, to naznacza człowieka.  
       — W każdym razie, znam jedną firmę z pełną rozmiarówką... Możemy zamówić razem, chcesz katalog?  
       — Jasne, dzięki. Szybko interweniujecie — uśmiechnęła się Tifa.  
       — Właściwie, ja prywatnie – hej, nie chciałabyś otworzyć sklepu bieliźniarskiego? Masz lokal, doświadczenie, to duża nisza...  
       — Dziękuję za namiary. Serio. Ale nie mam forsy na inwestycje i nie namówisz mnie na preferencyjne kredyty ShinRy.  
       

IV        

Reno, przychodzący do 7th Haeven przed południem był rzadkim widokiem. Przyprowadzający z sobą siwą, nobliwie wyglądającą staruszkę – właściwie niemożliwym.  
       — Hejka — zawołał turk.  
       Starsza pani się skrzywiła.  
       — Rufus — ciągnął beztrosko rudy — znalazł w bazie adresowej panią Walerię. Szyła biustonosze dla wyższego personelu ShinRy. Scarlet, dziw... przyjaciółki zarządu, te sprawy. No to przywiozłem. Pół wozu mam zawalone koronkami. Leć, wybieraj. Prezydent płaci. Ja mogę pomóc w przymierzaniu — zaoferował.  
       Tifa opadła szczęka. Wychodzący właśnie Cloud westchnął:  
       — Masz za swoje. Mówiłem: nic prywatnego w zasięgu pluskiew. Teraz Shinra będzie znał twój rozmiar bielizny.  
       Już zza drzwi dorzucił, zirytowany:  
       — Bahamucia krew, ja go nie znam!

  
       V

       — Nie wiedziałam — mruknęła Elena, odbierając bieliźniarskie zamówienia Tify oraz jej przyjaciółek — że rynek jest tak wyposzczony.  
       — Jak się miało dostęp do tajnego źródła, to się nie znało problemu — zauważyła Lockhart.  
       — To nie jest „tajne źródło", tylko mała firma, którą znalazła moja siostra. Hej, podzieliłam się informacją! — broniła się blondynka.  
       Po chwili spytała:  
       — Na pewno żadna z twoich znajomych nie założyłaby sklepu? Mam oszczędności, mogę dołożyć...  
       Tifa podniosła wzrok, zdziwiona.  
       — Tak ci na tym zależy?  
       — Cóż — bąknęła z wahaniem Elena — Rufus zainteresował się rynkiem. A wolę żeby sklep był w rękach kobiecych, nie kogoś, kto nie używa określenia innego niż „niewymowne".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły kradzione:
> 
> Anna Achmatowa
> 
> Załamała ręce pod szalem.  
> "Tak pobladłaś, co z tobą, miła?" -  
> To dlatego, że cierpkim żalem  
> I goryczą go dziś napoiłam.  
>  Wyszedł chwiejąc się... Jak zapomnieć?  
> Twarz ściągnięta bólem, załamany...  
> Bez poręczy zbiegłam nieprzytomnie  
> I pobiegłam za nim do bramy.  
>  Zdyszana krzyknęłam: "To żarty!"  
> Żarty wszystko! Umrę - zostań przy mnie!"  
> On spokojnie, z uśmiechem pogardy  
> Odpowiedział: "Nie stój na zimnie".  
>  tłum. Mieczysława Buczkówna
> 
>  
> 
> Urszula Kozioł   
> **Nagle powiało na mnie chłodem**
> 
> Kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
>  i nocą ujmie mnie za rękę  
>  kiedy się własnych snów przelęknę  
>  i kto mi szklanę wody  
>  poda  
>  kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
>  na drugą  
>  ciemną świata stronę  
>  gdzie oblodzone stopnie  
>  stromo  
>  donikad wiodą mnie  
>  przez pustkę  
>  wrogą i myślom mym  
>  i ustom  
>  tę co na słowa i na ciało  
>  właśnie zaciąga czarny całun  
>  kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
>  i kto położy na powieki  
>  obydwu oczu dwie monety  
>  by udawały szale wagi  
>  choć nie są zdolne nic wyważyć  
>  i są jak oba oczy  
>  ślepe  
>  kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
>  a jeśli jest nim jakaś kra  
>  która zatraca się w odmętach  
>  ta postać tam to już nie ja  
>  a słowo ledwie widmem słowa  
>  i już je sobie upodobał  
>  ja łzę zeszkloną  
>  sopel lodu  
>  Nagle powiało na mnie chłodem


	6. Chapter 6

       

bite        

  
**Nie wszystkie są tak uprzejme jak Cloud**        

Pisklęta chocobo wyglądają jak puchate kulki z oczkami. Słodkie w każdy sposób, w jaki zdołasz sobie to słowo wyobrazić. Denzel z Marlene uwielbiali brać ptasie maluchy na ręce, bawić się z nimi. Cloud miał, jak sam mówił, „coś na kształt talentu" do tych stworzeń, hodował nawet kilka, dzieci były do nich przyzwyczajone.  
       Trudno się więc dziwić panience Wallace, że nie umiała rozróżnić jednej uroczej kulki od drugiej i, kiedy poszli do ZOO – rzadka przyjemność spędzenia razem weekendu – mimo zakazów spróbowała delikatnie poklepać pisklaka górskiego chocobo po łebku.  
       Wrzask bólu, przestrachu i urażonej dumy słychać było prawdopodobnie w całym parku.  
       

Genesis 

  
**Zwiedziony**        

Genesis dowiedział się w końcu, że Angeal okradał jabłonie. To nie był problem – mieszkańcy też przymykali oko – problemem było, że ani jedno jabłko nie zniknęło z sadów Rhapsodosów.  
       Angeal nie chciał rabować przyjaciela – zrozumiałe. Ale nigdy też nie poprosił. Nie poprosił o nic, chociaż Genesis mógłby mu przecież dać – wszystko-wszystko-wszystko. Chciałby mu dać wszystko-wszystko-wszystko.  
       Wiedział z książek, że przyjaciele zrobią dla siebie wszystko, dzielą się wszystkim, o wszystkim sobie mówią... Ale Angeal nigdy nie poprosił, nigdy nie powiedział, nie dał okazji się podzielić. Honor mu zabraniał, zrozumiał Genesis i poczuł nagle pustkę.  
       Czym są tak naprawdę, skoro honor zabrania Angealowi traktować Genesisa jak przyjaciela?  
       

wary       

  
**Dry wit (author's)**        

„Powinieneś być ostrożniejszy". Dyne powtarzał to Barretowi właściwie całe życie. Wallace miliony razy przekonywał się o słuszności tych słów – zwykle po stłuczonych kolanach, zwichniętych kostkach albo rozbitym nosie.  
       Powinien być mniej pochopny, rozważać różne możliwości, planować. Ale Barret nie umiał, nie wiedział też, czy na pewno chce umieć. Mierząc siły na zamiary obrywał po głowie, jednak czasem udawało mu się zdobyć więcej niż śmiał marzyć. Na przykład Myrnę, która pierwszym spojrzeniem skradła mu serce. Świetne małżeństwo, które, ignorując rozsądne rady, zawarli w ekspresowym tempie.  
       „Gdybyśmy wszyscy byli ostrożni," odpowiadał więc ze śmiechem przyjacielowi, „to kto zbawiałby świat?".        

 

lost        

**Rozmowa kontrolowana**

       — Odłożyłem urodzinowy prezent dla Marlene do pojemnika na pościel. Lewy górny róg, pod stare zabawki. Urodziny są drugiego września — oznajmił Denzel, schodząc do baru. Głośno i bardzo wyraźnie.  
       Tifa i Cloud spojrzeli po sobie.  
       — Dlaczego nam to mówisz? — spytała kobieta.  
       Chłopiec popatrzył pobłażliwie.  
       — Nie mówię do was — stwierdził z westchnieniem. — Tylko na pluskwę. Jeśli nie zapamiętam, pójdę do wujka Reno, Rude'a albo cioci Eleny, poprosić, żeby odszukali na nagraniu, jak mówię, gdzie to kładę. O urodzinach przypomną. Robimy tak z Marlene już od wieków — przybrał zblazowany ton człowieka tłumaczącego oczywistości — żeby nic się nie gubiło i o niczym nie zapominać.  
       

boot camp/trening 

  
**Walka o byt**

       — Myśliwy podchodzi do ofiary ostrożnie, od zawietrznej, żeby nie spłoszyć zapachem.  
       Nanaki zademonstrował, skradając się bezszelestnie na czubkach łap. Skoro już wpadł do baru, mógł zająć się dziećmi.  
       — Wybór ofiary zaś – to dopiero sztuka! Powinna być słabsza, ale nie chora – nie chcecie się przecież zatruć! Najlepiej młoda, takiej brak doświadczenia, będzie prostsza w złowieniu. Ewentualnie starszawa, są wolniejsze, słabiej chronione przez stado, ale mięso mają łykowate. Upatrzoną zdobycz staramy się oddzielić od reszty...  
       Dzieciaki słuchały pilnie. Co prawda jedzenie brały od Tify, ta z lodówki, a lodówka z targu, lecz dla rebeliantów, choćby byłych i nieletnich, jutro zawsze wygląda niepewnie.  
       

shelter 

  
**Pi razy niepewność**

Małemu Sephirothowi schronienie kojarzyło się z bunkrem. Grube mury, małe pomieszczenia, ostre światło, metal, beton. Dorastając, pojął bardziej metaforyczny aspekt ochrony i odtąd śnił pokoje zalane ciepłym blaskiem, drewno, kamienie, może nawet dywany. Deszcz bębniący o szyby. Posiłek na stole. Parujący kubek. Obecność, której nie umiał przypisać – ale pragnąłby czyjejś obecności.  
       Aż wreszcie kiedyś, może w środku bitwy, może spojrzeń, pośród podziwu albo przerażenia, uzmysłowił sobie, że schronienie i opiekę, najlepsze i niezawodne, bo zależne tylko od niego, jedyne, jakie świat ShinRy pozwoli mu dostać, już trzyma w ręku.  
       Przenośne, o powierzchni trzynastu metrów. Żołnierzowi ściany pokoju wyznaczał zasięg Masamune.

  
**Kto rządzi strachem**        

Rufusa, wbrew starannie rozpuszczanym plotkom, w dzieciństwie nie obchodziły pieniądze, lecz to, co mógł zyskać, jeśli wykazał się talentem finansowym: uśmiech, aprobatę ojca, podziw jego znajomych, czas, uwagę innych ludzi. Błysk bezpieczeństwa.  
       Z wiekiem zaczął cenić bezpośrednią siłę nabywczą. Zapełnienie pustki. Zatopienie w przyjemności. Filtrowanie świata. Osłonę przed sobą. Głębokie zadowolenie z luksusu, wszystko wręcz narkotyczne – gdy siedział w loży, oglądając wybitne dramaty z kieliszkiem doskonałego wina, wiedząc, że w korporacji czeka świetna kolacja oraz łóżko jeszcze miększe niż fotel.  
       Gdyby pieniądze były tylko bronią, byłby może gotów marnować je na ten bezmyślny tłum. Ale rzucać przed wieprze jedyną tarczę?

  
**Dajcie mi tylko jedną ziemi milę**        

Cloud niespecjalnie dbał o pieniądze, budynki czy, wbrew pozorom, broń – troszczył się wszakże o bezpieczeństwo bliskich. Jeśli te rzeczy mogły im zapewnić spokój, to proszę bardzo, będzie zarabiał, remontował, walczył. Z uśmiechem pobłażania wspominał jednak czasy, gdy sądził, że sama siła, dowolnej postaci, wystarczy.  
       Dla Tify i dzieci bezpieczeństwo wiązało się też z jego stałymi powrotami na obiady, codzienną czytanką. Regularnością. Pewnością. Obecnością.  
       On miał podróże, chociaż to był tylko kolejny środek. Niebo nad głową, ziemię pod nieskrępowanymi stopami, ściany z horyzontu – wiedział, że, jeśli wybierze, może to wszystko w każdej chwili mieć. Któż, chroniąc się w wolności, potrzebowałby dachu?        

 

other uses for weapon        

  
**Znać swoją skórę gorzej niż rękawiczki**        

Palce Tify na rozpalonym czole, spokojne, chłodne, opiekuńcze uspokajały Marlene w trakcie choroby. Dawały żartobliwego przytyczka w nos Denzelowi ilekroć próbował wykraść ciasteczka przed obiadem. Jej ręce, położone stanowczym gestem na ramieniu, powstrzymywały pijanych klientów przed stwarzaniem problemów. Czasami tym dłoniom udawało się nawet monotonną, matczyną pieszczotą ukoić koszmary Clouda, jeszcze rzadziej: na tyle rozproszyć przed snem niepokój mężczyzny (blizny, tyle blizn, wysp pod paznokciami, niezmiennych pośród drżącej skóry, nieodwracalna historia – ale resztę dało się dotknąć, zadrapać, masować, posiniaczyć, uścisnąć, uderzyć, przytulić) by noc przebiegła spokojnie.  
       Dłonie – całe ciało Lockhart bywało jej bronią, ale umiała znaleźć też milion innych zastosowań.        

 

window    

  
**Patrzeć, gdzie wzrok nie sięga**  
       Powinno być okno, myślał. Powinni mu zrobić tę jedną, drobną łaskę; tyle, a mógłby się nadal łudzić, że w życiu istnieje coś poza bezwzględną kalkulacją.  
       Ale nie. Zamknęli go w ciemnym, wytłumionym pokoju, bez wieści o świecie. Rozpraszałyby, powiedzieli. Musiał się odciąć od bodźców, żeby wyostrzyć ten dodatkowy zmysł, widzieć przyszłość, teraźniejszość, skarby ukryte głęboko pod ziemią.  
       To dar, powiedzieli, nie chcą, by ktoś go wykorzystał. Skrzywdził. Zmarnował talent, który ostatnio tak urósł, przynosił im profity, tysiące cennych drobiazgów, zdobywanych przez tego – jak mu tam – Zacka: duże, groźne psisko.  
       Cóż, przynajmniej mogło się wybiegać; on, wróżbita, był tylko cyrkowym pudelkiem.


	7. Chapter 7

       

FFForthnighty.

 

  
**Teodycea**  
       

Occult        

  
**Czego pragniesz, daj mi znać**        

Dla dzieci rodzice są bogami. Banalne stwierdzenie. Rodzice Rufusa mieli jednak także dodatkowe kwalifikacje do tej roli. Byli piękni, inteligentni, władali światem, życiem oraz śmiercią, wymagali składania sobie ofiar, kształtowali przyszłość Planety. Byli odlegli, obojętni na drobiazgi, które przeszkadzałyby w tym ostatnim celu.  
       Dla dobra swojego synka, swojego ukochanego synka, ale tego nigdy mu nie przekazali słowem, gestem ni czynem. Poza budowaniem utopii, to wszakże nie okazało się dostatecznie wyraźną wskazówką.  
       Działanie bardzo boskie w stylu, można rzec, uświęcać zło dla dobra wyższego planu, informować o tym przez pokrętnego wyrocznie lub nie informować wcale, bo po co? Na koniec wszystko stanie w blasku oczywistości. Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku liczy się tylko boski plan, boski cel.  
       Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku liczy się tylko miłość. Ich mały będzie to wiedział, będzie szczęśliwy. Słońce bogów.  
       Jako dorosły, Shinra młodszy nie widział sensu w programach kosmicznych albo innych projektach rodem z wizji. Niezrozumienie siły, jaką dają ludziom marzenia kosztowało go największe porażki życia, kilka zafundowanych przez kolejne bóstwo in spe, kolejne, które dawniej wielbił i któremu dawniej wierzył – jakaż głupota, przeklinał później – iż go nie opuści.  
       Rufus nie pojął siły idei nigdy, dlaczego miałby? Przecież w dzieciństwie przekonał się, że niebo jest zawsze nieosiągalne.  
       

Parallel roles   

  
**Ja ci wszystko mogę dać**        

Wspaniałe. Wyreżyserować swoje własne wstąpienie do panteonu. Powiewające wszędzie czerwone sztandary, odpowiednio pompatyczna muzyka, imię, to najważniejsze, skandowane przez megafony, narzucane tłumom. To powinno być wspaniałe, Rufus marzył o tym dniu od czasu, gdy jako nastolatek zaplanował pierwszy zamach na ojca (nieudany, jeden z wielu). To powinno być wspaniałe.  
       Nie było. Mimo wszelkich pozorów, także tych rozsnuwanych przed samym sobą. Nie było, bo nie on ostatecznie zadecydował, nie on został tym młodym bogiem, który, jak zawsze w mitach, morduje królewskiego rodzica, by przejąć tron (Shinra młodszy, wychowanek największych intelektualistów epoki, znał starożytne opowieści na pamięć, tak samo najważniejsze dane ekonomiczne z ostatniego ćwierćwiecza czy melodie słynnych oper – bardzo grzeczny chłopiec).  
       Poprzedniego prezydenta zabiło drugie z jego ulubionych, najdoskonalszych dzieł, perfekcyjnie wytresowanych biologicznych marionetek. Tryb w naoliwionej maszynie korporacji. Projekt następca, projekt żołnierz. Ten pretendent do roli boga bez wahania odrzucił jednak władzę, którą, zgodnie z archetypicznym protokołem, zdobył, przybijając „starego" – Rufus nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek nazwał swojego przeciwnika, przełożonego, ograniczenie „ojcem" – do biurka. Półtorametrowym mieczem. Można ten fakt psychoanalitycznie lub kulturoznawczo zinterpretować, myślał nowy król, dyrygując paradą, przyjmując hołdy.  
       Zbierając odrzucone resztki. To raniło dumę. Snucie hipotez, czym musiała być potęga, przy której panowanie nad światem, to „resztki", budziło lęk.        

Second best   

  
**Więc dlaczego nie chcesz spać**        

„Cokolwiek teraz powiem, cokolwiek zrobię, to będzie za mało, za późno...". Analizował to zdanie, potem: kuśtykając, półleżąc na łóżku, siedząc na wózku. Prorocze. „Cokolwiek zrobię" – czy to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia? To nie będzie fair, jeśli nie będzie miało. Mity opowiadały, że nasze wybory ważą. Decydują przynajmniej o zbawieniu, jeśli nie tutaj.  
       Może właśnie jego potępiły? To mogło być piekło, taka egzystencja, skoro Lifestream okazał się prawdziwy. Pośmiertne sądy nie istniały. Wyrok, jeśli on istniał, wykonywano docześnie.  
       Próbował zabić ojca, został wyprzedzony – czy za ten błąd teraz płacił? Za brak kontroli, przeklęty brak kontroli: śmierć matki, śmierć starego, a potem już gorzej, utrata państwa, fizjologia, własna śmierć, wszystko niezaplanowane. Jednak Sephiroth, heros, który pokonał króla, także ostatecznie przegrał.  
       „Wygrała Planeta, fatum, coś ponad ludźmi" szeptał głos w rozgorączkowanej głowie prezydenta. „Powinieneś okazać pokorę. Wtedy przeznaczenie pozwoli ci żyć, być częścią większego planu... Może to kalekie w stosunku do mrzonek o wolnej woli czy znaczeniu, lecz jedyne życie, jakie ci pozostało. Zrobisz wszystko, żeby w nim wygrać, prawda?".  
       W mitach heros musiał zginąć, ale to mogła być próba, po której odradzał się bogiem. Shinra otworzył oczy, trochę przytomniejszy – pochmurnie, wietrznie, drobny deszcz: ulga – i lekki, nieuważny uśmiech przemknął mu przez wargi.  
       

Parallel roles  
       

  
**Przenikanie**       

Rufus miał dwanaście lat, obejmował swoje pierwsze dyrektorskie stanowisko i panicznie się bał, chociaż prędzej umarłby, niż to przyznał. Drzwi do gabinetu Rady Nadzorczej nigdy nie wyglądały na tak wielkie. Ale mały Shinra trzymał Sephirotha za rękę, więc był spokojny. Przynajmniej do progu, potem SOLDIER musiał odejść – potem oznaczało sekundy, skoro sekretarka właśnie miała nacisnąć klamkę. Chłopiec zaczął drżeć, nagły ból głowy, mięśni, wszystkiego, wata zamiast myśli...  
       Srebrny Demon – nie, nie, jeszcze nie wtedy, mylisz, Rufus – zatrzymał kobietę w pół gestu. Powiedział „powodzenia, nieważne, co zrobisz" – „zawsze będę przy tobie", tak było, Rufus, nie inaczej, więc przerwij – „...bo i tak już przegrałeś". Za drzwiami czekało tylko ciało starego przebite ostrzem oraz członkowie AVALANCHE'u, którzy celują do nastolatka z broni – ale nie ci, bez Felicji czy Fuhito, Rufus, ocknij się – więc tamten odruchowo szuka Sephirotha, żeby go ochronił, żeby go wziął za rękę – Rufus, nie, on nie żyje, on zabił... on nie żyje – wszystko zaczyna boleć jeszcze bardziej, świst kul, trafienie – RUFUS! – a nikt inny go nie uratuje, nikomu innemu nie ufa...  
       „Nie teraz, nie. Jeszcze trochę. Chodź, zabiorę cię stąd".  
       Prezydent otworzył oczy, wychodząc z kolejnego ataku geostigmy. Spoglądał w zniecierpliwioną twarz Kadaja, ale w uszach dudnił mu głos kogoś innego.  
       

library  
       

  
**To, co zostaje, ustanawiają poeci**  
       

I        

W trakcie porządkowania postmidgarskiego bałaganu odkryto, że biblioteka ShinRy, nie publiczna, archiwum czy starodruki, ale prywatna, znajdująca się w wieżowcu, ocalała (a zatem magazyny wszelkich dzieł sztuki miały znacznie lepszą ochronę niż pomieszczenia dla pracowników).  
       Rufus był rad, bardzo. Ostatecznie, czytanie książek to jeden z najbardziej elitarnych, wyrafinowanych i luksusowych samotności. Całkiem nieźle ukryta, nieoczywista ucieczka.  
       Wiedziony tą intuicją zaproponował Cloudowi, by wpadł czasem coś poczytać. Ostatecznie, wiedza zdobyta dzięki wrogowi to zwycięstwo taktyczne, poza tym wątpił, by mężczyzna oparł się pokusie wzmocnienia poczucia własnej wartości. I rzeczywiście, dwa tygodnie później poinstruowani strażnicy donieśli, że Strife nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi.       

II        

Tuż przed procesami, które w końcu musiały się odbyć, bo nieliczne z takich paktów trwają, historycznie patrząc, wiecznie, bo ludzie łakną sprawiedliwości, bo umierali, bo cierpiano – tuż przed procesami naukowców więc, Rufus, sam ledwie uszedłszy sądom, wstąpił do swojej biblioteki.  
       Nie pamiętał potem, po co. Może po melancholijny narkotyk poezji albo właśnie kroniki, po cudzy, rafinowany ból czy wpisanie losów w wyższy krąg uniwersum. Niewykluczone, że po to samo, nad czym usnął Cloud, na którego się niespodzianie natknął (nie żądał informacji o każdej wizycie chłopca). Strife półleżał wśród dziesiątek pozycji: psychologia, historia, dokumenty, filozofia, teologia, literatura.  
       Wszystkie poświęcone problemowi zła.


	8. Chapter 8

      

spirit       

  
**Ukojenie**       

Po świecie, jak raczył zauważyć Rufus Shinra, pałętało się wiele sierot. Kilkoro z nich postanowiło spróbować wywoływania duchów, żeby porozmawiać z rodzicami, uzyskać pocieszenie albo, jak uznały najbardziej cyniczne, wydostać wygrane numery najbliższej wielkiej loterii.  
       Po początkowej nieruchomości talerzyk zaczął się kręcić, literując przestrogi, pozdrowienia, rady i wyrazy miłości. Najbardziej zgorzkniałe z dzieciaków wyczytały, że z wyrachowaniem im nie do twarzy, a przecież „mama tutaj także chce ich zawsze widzieć z jak najpiękniejszej strony".  
       Kiedy poruszona ferajna znikła po zaułkach, na ulicę wyszła para w garniturach.  
       — Przeżyłyby jakoś rozczarowanie samotności. Zupełnie nie wiem, po co to robisz, Cissnei — bąknął blondyn.  
       

holy       

**Językowy obraz świata**

       — Jak myślisz, Cloud — pytanie zaskoczyło Strife'a w drodze do drzwi, przystanął; prezydenta rzadko interesowało cudze zdanie, a najmniej już dawnych rebeliantów — czy ten deszcz, to wyleczenie... ten cud... miał być dla nas, ludzi... dla ciebie, dla mnie... nagrodą czy – karą?  
       Słowa brzmiały, jakby każde z nich było wielką, kolczastą, rozżarzoną do czerwoności kulą, którą ktoś siłą wywlekał Shinrze z gardła. Cloud zamrugał. Turki nie komentowały.  
       — Na bahamuta, Rufus — powstrzymał odruchowe „szkoda mi ciebie" — to nie jakaś głupia polityczna gra. Lifestream ani Aerith nie są twoim konkurentem biznesowym. To nie była nagroda — spróbował złagodzić ton — ani kara, tylko łaska. Błogosławieństwo. Dar.  
       

gossip

  
**Serce matki**       

„Zack, skarbie,  
       opowiada się u nas straszne rzeczy o tych SOLDIER. Wiem, że to na pewno tylko plotki i nie powinnam się przejmować, że ludzie są zawistni, a poza tym, Midgar jest tak daleko, że wieści są przekręcane i wyolbrzymione, ale czy mógłbyś mnie uspokoić? Wystarczy, żebyś odpisał, zaprzeczając tym wszystkim pogłoskom, Twoi rodzice Ci przecież uwierzą.  
       Nie urządzacie orgii w tych koszarach ani Wasi przełożeni Was nie wykorzystują, prawda? Wybacz, że pytam o takie prywatne, wstydliwe rzeczy, ale zrozum, serce matki się niepokoi każdą zasłyszaną, nieprawdopodobną błahostką.  
       Kocham Cię bardzo. Odpisz szybko, wyczekujemy z tatą Twoich listów.  
       Twoja,  
       Mama".  
       

Cloud

  
**Signum temporis**       

Rufus wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego:  
       — Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu masz coś przeciwko trzymaniu danych w chmurze, Cloud. Zupełnie. To efektowny sposób przechowywania ważnych informacji, dokumentów, prezentacji etc. Pozwala na dostęp do nich z dowolnego miejsca na świecie, o ile masz połączenie, mógłbyś je przeglądać z tego smartphone'a, którego Ci kupiliśmy – znaczy, którego podarowało Ci WRO.  
       Strife zacisnął zęby.  
       — Bo serwery należą do ShinRy, na przykład? Podobnie jak te wszystkie serwisy społecznościowe, narzędzia lokalizacji, wyszukiwarki, GPSy, sieci teleinformatyczne... Wystarczy mi, że muszę wywalać baterię z komórki, jeśli chcę pobyć w samotności, bo inaczej turki przyjdą sprawdzić, czy nie mam napadu depresji.  
       

cooking  **  
**  


  
**Sztuczki na dworach**       

Jednym z efektów dorastania w gorszych dzielnicach Midgaru jako syn samotnej matki było, że Lazard umiał gotować. Naprawdę, nie tylko odgrzewać mrożonki czy wstawiać pizze lub zapiekanki do najnowszych, „inteligentnych" piekarników. Umiał wybrać najlepsze składnik, pokroić je, przyprawić, przyrządzić, nawet udekorować.  
       Przydatny talent. Życie ShinRy, jak każdego biznesu, kręciło się wokół posiłków. Uroczystych przyjęć, kolacji w drogich lokalach – ale także zakulisowych spotkań w kwaterach. Rację ma przysłowie „przez żołądek do serca", a o pozycji na dworach wszelkich form i czasów decydują osobiste sympatie władcy.  
       Tytuł dyrektora, na przykład, wywalczył piersiami bahamuta (szalenie drogie mięso), podanymi w ziołowym, imitującym mako sosie.       

 

shame 

  
**Niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie zastąpić etykę (a już na pewno nie psychologia)** vel **jeśli miłości bym nie miał**       

Lukrecja, przy całej swojej urodzie, uruchamianym w razie potrzeby uroku i zdolności do najbardziej kobiecych gestów, była trzeźwym stworzeniem, znającym psychologiczne zasady rządzące spełnieniem w życiu. Ustawić hierarchię wartości. Trzymać się jej, pamiętając o ewentualnej aktualizacji. Kalkulować wybory względem wyżej wymienionej tabelki, wybierać najkorzystniejszy nie dla świata, lecz dla niej samej.  
       Na samej górze widniała: praca – rozwój – nauka – badania – ambicje. Dlatego panna Crescent całą swoją znajomość z Vincentem podsumowała „szkoda, że nie jest naukowcem" i ze stoickim spokojem wyszła za Hoja, może z mniejszą pensją, ale profesora.  
       Bieg wypadków udowodnił, iż szkoda, naprawdę szkoda, że nie pragnęła po prostu pieniędzy.  
       

first line

  
**Och, stary dobry dyskurs o Innym** ( _że ja na tę interprację FFVII wcześniej nie wpadłam_ – _shame on me_ )       

  
_Gdybym mógł_ , _przełożyłbym cię z obcego_  
 _albo napisał ponownie we własnym języku_.       

Pewne rzeczy, chociaż próbował, ciągle były niewyrażalne lub niezrozumiałe. Frustrujące, zwłaszcza, że mógł mówić, znał teraz gramatykę, słownik, uczył się zasad świata dominującej rasy. Kultura. Maniery. Wszystkie pozornie drobne, oczywiste rzeczy, o które musiał pytać, a poznane tak bardzo ułatwiały życie.  
       Trochę rozumiał Caita, Vincenta oraz Yuffie, bo także budzili w otoczeniu zdumienie oraz odruchową protekcjonalność, skrywającą niepewność, lęk. Chodzące obcości. Ciemny las, nieoswojone, tak przerażający przodków, żyjących w osadach, nagle zmaterializowane w centrum swojskiego, na bezpiecznej ulicy. Kulturowa graviga/próżnia.  
       Nanaki czuł względem ich świata to samo. Jakby nagle znalazł się w plemiennej opowieści, śnie – rzeczywistości szybko przemijającej i dziwacznej.  
       

stun       

  
**Pretty petty**       

Strife sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się w saloniku gościnnym Rufusa. To znaczy, mógł odtworzyć ciąg wydarzeń: jeździł po mieście, dla rozładowania napięcia; Shinra musiał akurat przejeżdżać limuzyną i zaproponować późny, prywatny obiad. Ale dlaczego wyraził zgodę, zaczął pozwalać prezydentowi na wspominki, sam wybąkał kilka słów o Nibelheim – nie miał bladego pojęcia. Magia erystyki.  
       — Wiesz, przed Dark Nation miałem inne zwierzątko. — Tamten patrzył na niego zadowolonym, bardzo zadowolonym wzrokiem. — Podobne, też obronne. Nazywało się Rex. Dark Nation je zagryzła. Ale było jazgotu! Wygrała, więc wziąłem ją na jego miejsce. Lubię zwierzątka, zawsze jakieś mam.  
       Cloud prawie zakrztusił się winem.  
       

urban legends

**Im gorzej, tym piękniejsze się tworzy opowieści**

Edge, jak każde miasto, miał swoje plotki, tajemnice, legendy. Początkowo były przejęta z midgarskich, ale błyskawicznie wytworzono nowe, powtarzane z przejęciem przez dzieciaki na przerwach, sprzedawców oraz podpitą klientelę barów.  
       O duchów dziewczyny, pojawiającym się w ruinach kościoła czy brzmiącym nocami w jego murach śmiechu. O tajnych laboratoriach pod ulicami, do których wiodły labirynty kanalizacji. O skrytym głęboko w ziemi bunkrze, co miał uratować ostatniego prezydenta korporacji. Wreszcie, że stojącym na placu pomnik jest naprawdę mapą, mechanizmem czy kamuflażem skarbca firmy – niektórzy strawili miesiące próbując odszyfrować przekaz i zdobyć mityczne bogactwa.  
       Rufusa, ufającego – ekhm – raczej zagranicznym kontom, bardzo to bawiło.  
       

lazy     

  
**Prószy za oknem**       

Słoneczne popołudnia wcale nie są „leniwe", uważał Cloud, nieodrodne dziecko wysokich gór oraz surowych zim, są „śnięte", pozbawione życia i wysysające je z każdej żywej istoty. Wampiry.  
       Spokojnym, oszałamiająco pozbawionym natrętnych myśli czy pytań odpoczynkiem była dla Strife'a jesienne lub zimowe wieczory, gdy świat był zimny, twardy, tuz za progiem domu warowała ciemność. Gdy wracało się po pracy wyczerpanym psychiczne, fizycznie, w każdym możliwy sposób. Gdy, wróciwszy, padało się bez sił na fotel, łóżko, cokolwiek, szczelnie przykrytym, z czymkolwiek ciepłym do picia pod ręką, powoli tając, tonąc w usypiającym cieple, kojącym półśnie.  
       To było lenistwo, biała flaga, moment ufnej słabości.  
       

leather      

  
**Wolałbym wyjść nago niż w futrze**  
       — Dlaczego właściwie przy każdej okazji publicznej pojawiasz się w skórach, Sephiroth? — zagadnął kiedyś przyjaciela Angeal.  
       — To dobry materiał. Wytrzymały, zapewniający oddychanie organizmowi, nieprzemakalny – nie wyobrażam sobie chodzenia w plastikowych butach...  
       — Tak, jasne — przerwał mu drugi SOLDIER — ale ja miałem na myśli płaszcz i spodnie. Istnieje coś takiego jak materiały roślinne, wygodniejsze w upalne dni, przecież w skórze można się latem w tym mieście udusić, od betonu żar bije...  
       Sephiroth odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie:  
       — Specjaliści z wydziału marketingu próbowali mnie kiedyś namówić do promowania ekologicznego podejścia – sztuczne tkaniny, biedne zwierzątka, nagie zdjęcia w kompaniach społecznych... Bycie ostentacyjnie niewiarygodnym to moja jedyna ochrona.  
       

hate       

  
**Za długi swojego wczorajszego „ja" nie odpowiadam**       

Rufus próbował zabić swojego ojca. Fakt. Interpretacje? Chciał to zrobić dla władzy. Potrzebował uwagi. Uważał, że działania prezydenta niszczą świat, który zamierzał odziedziczyć. Mścił się za matkę. Chodziło tylko o dysfunkcje w rodzinie, nie ma co wplątywać polityki. Pragnął spełnić bezwzględne, zimne standardy dworskiego życia, by „stary" był z niego zadowolony. By sam mógł być z siebie zadowolony. Był psychopatą pierwotnym. Itp., itd., etc.  
       Nikt nigdy nie spytał, dlaczego po prostu nie zastrzelił poprzednika, skoro zawsze nosił broń. Umarł król, niech żyje król.  
       Sam Rufus nie dbał o to, nie myślał, nie widział powodu. Nienawiść, miłość, jeden pies – silne uczucie.  
       

trial    

  
**Jak dobrze być dyktatorem**       

Po upadku Midgaru dowiedzieli się, że z formalnego punktu widzenia skazanie Tify i Barreta na śmierć nie było kaprysem Rufusa. Och, nie, przeprowadzono proces, w trybie najbardziej błyskawicznym z ekspresowych, zaocznie, bez obecności oskarżonych, z adwokatem, który w mowie końcowej prosił, wstrząśnięty zbrodnią, o najsurowsze kary.  
       Shinra, indagowany kiedyś – gdy już „wszyscy wszystko zapomnieli", razem budując nowe – o ostatnie, machnął lekceważąco ręką. „Bądźcie zadowoleni", powiedział z najbardziej czarującym ze swoich uśmiechów, „że nie mieliśmy czasu, by zmusić was do błagania o egzekucję, w ramach żalu za swoje czyny i przestrogi dla młodzieży – dawniej to była standardowa procedura. Doskonałe wino, Tifa".       

 

copy       

  
**Pierwszy**       

Zabawna rzecz: opowieści jednak mówiły prawdę. Genesis, chociaż robił to setki razy i twarze, nazwiska, okoliczności zniknęły mu z pamięci, pamiętał pierwszego SOLDIERa, którego zamieniły w kopię.  
       Tego człowieka nie wyróżniało nic – osiągnięcia, powierzchowność, intelekt. Przynajmniej tak Rhapsodos przypuszczał, bo sam kompletnie mężczyzny nie kojarzył, nazwisko poznał z raportu o zaginięciach.  
       Ale pamiętał: była noc, tamten leżał spity. Blada twarz, popielate włosy, piegi, zadarty nos, odstające uszy. Wyciągnął rękę, by go podnieść. Nagła mutacja, którą wtedy jeszcze próbował (głupiec) zatrzymać. Paniczne spojrzenie, przestraszone, błagalne piski.  
       Zabił go zaraz potem, bo nie wiedział (dureń), co zrobić, może nawet (idiota) ze strachu.  
       

sickness       

  
**Dyscypliny**       

Rufus z Cloudem obchodzili oddział dziecięcy. Jako sławy mieli rozbawić maluchy, rozdać autografy.  
       Przeszklone drzwi do sal, szum aparatur mierzących, przeraźliwy pisk przy odstępstwach od normy, białe, omiatające światło. Czujne spojrzenia personelu. Ścisły terminarz. Strife'a mdliło, ale trzymał się dzielnie. Myślał o szczytnym celu. Próbował.  
       — To przypomina więzienie — powiedział w windzie, na końcu wizyty.  
       Shinra rozbawiony, prychnął:  
       — Zawsze powtarzałem, że jesteś całkiem inteligentnym, spostrzegawczym chłopcem. Wypożyczę ci książki o filozofii systemu.  
       Tamten drgnął, jakby uderzony, naraz zamknięty, pusty. Winda stanęła. Za drzwiami czekali dziennikarze, więc prezydent syknął:  
       — Refleksyjny uśmiech, Cloud — następnie, pojednawczo. — Jeśli cię to pocieszy: władza też jest więzieniem.

      

Sneak       

  
**Niegrzeczność**       

Shinra nie żądał niczego, nie składał ofert. Zaprosił do restauracji, na tyle eleganckiej, by wymagała stroju powyżej możliwości finansowych Clouda z Tifą. Wypożyczy dla nich, co za problem?  
       Potem, po kolacji, stwierdził jedynie fakt: dama wygląda pięknie, jako para są piękni, nie dopuści, by ubrania wróciły na wieszak. Zaprotestowali. Zaczął scenę, a scen Strife bał się jak ognia. Przyjęli prezent.  
       Później kolejne zaproszenie, bo sukien nie można marnować. Podczas obiadu właściciel lokalu przysłał kartę wstępu, z rezerwacjami na kwartał. „Więcej okazji, by panią podziwiać? Mamy szczęście, Cloud".  
       Rufus deptał savoir-vivre, wmanerowując ich w takie sytuacje, ale wślizgnął się w życie.       

 

fragile       

  
**Widok z ostatniego piętra**       

Rufus się trząsł, całkiem jak te małe psiaki, które Sephiroth widywał w laboratorium, przed testami. One ze strachu – SOLDIER sądził, że chłopiec też, ale ten nigdy by tego nie przyznał, toteż wojskowy zgadywał, iż sprawa zostanie zwalona na gniew.  
       Dziedzic był więc wściekły na swojego ojca o awans Lazarda, awans, który przy okazji zmuszał go do pierwszej poważnej, służbowej rozmowy z przyrodnim starszym bratem, w obecności prezydenta. Sytuacja emocjonalnie skomplikowana, ale tego najemnikowi nie wolno było powiedzieć.  
       — On może — szepnął, kładąc dzieciakowi dłoń na ramieniu — zostać choćby dyrektorem, cóż z tego? Pionki się łatwo wymienia, wywyższa lub poniża, mój suzerenie.  
       

Angeal       

  
**Coś ponad literą**       

Angeal nie zauważył, jak dokumentnie zbabrał innym życie. Dosyć normalnie – zwykle tego nie zauważamy. On wszakże, co gorsza, nie miał nikogo, kto by mu ten fakt uświadomił.  
       Dla Zacka był idolem i ideałem. Sephiroth nie rozumiał takich spraw. Genesis dostawał regularnie – codziennie – teatralnych ataków szału, zazdrości, czegokolwiek, bałby się jednak zwrócić przyjacielowi uwagę na serio. Bo przecież ten mógłby wtedy doznać ujmy na honorze i odejść, czyż nie?  
       Hewley, umierał tak samo omylny oraz winny jak każdy człowiek, ale przekonany, iż wszystko jest jego winą, następstwem nie dość konsekwentnego podążania za przepisami kodeksu.  
       W rzeczywistości, jak zwykle, było właśnie odwrotnie.  
       

afterlife  

**Rozmówki**

       — Kim chciałbyś zostać w następnym życiu, Denzel? Bo ja materią ognia — spytała Marlene pewnego popołudnia.  
       Chłopiec niemal zadławił się sokiem.  
       — CO? Normalni ludzie pytają, co chcesz robić, jak będziesz dorosły.  
       — Po co miałabym? O to już pytali w szkole. Powiedziałeś, że, chcesz być jak Cloud, ochraniać innych.  
       — Ty powiedziałaś, że chcesz założyć tajne stowarzyszenie i walczyć z tyranią! Wychowawczyni wezwała za to Tifę, prawie!  
       — Aaaale przecież nic się nie stało, tak? Wujek Reno przyszedł i powiedział, że mamy teraz wolność słowa, więc mogę mówić, co chcę o korporacji. Kiiiim chcesz być?  
       Dzieciak namyślał się przed odpowiedzią:  
       — Drzewem, żeby dawać cień.  
       

Lust       

  
**Żałoba**      

Po ShinRze krążyły plotki, potem zapomniane czy uciszone, że prezydent po śmierci żony natychmiast oddalił wszystkie ówczesne kochanki i, nim się otrząsnął, sypiał sam na olbrzymim łóżku. Obok zmiętej, niezasłanej pościeli, pachnącej potem oraz perfumami zmarłej, w dusznym, zatęchłym pokoju – zabronił bowiem otwierania okien, prania poszewek, ruszania ubrań.  
       Przeszło mu w końcu. Poznał dziewczynę, sekretarkę Palmera, rudą, piegowatą, zawsze uśmiechniętą. Oddał rzeczy żony na aukcje charytatywne, jak radził dział PR, wyrzucił jej szczoteczkę do zębów, wyjął włosy z grzebienia.  
       Niedługo później odkrył, że nowa guwernantka Rufusa jest nie tylko inteligentną, ale także temperamentną kobietą. Znak całkowitego ozdrowienia, uznali korporacyjni psycholodzy.  
       

gluttony      

**Hop, hop, hop szklankę piwa**

       — Jeszcze raz to samo! — zawołał ochrypłym od alkoholu głosem gość „7th Heaven", baru w slumsach Midgaru. — Albo... dwa razy!  
       — Widzę — Tifa posłała mu ciepły uśmiech wraz ze szklanką — że dzisiejsza zmiana cię wykończyła? Może jednego na mój koszt, dla zaharowanego przedstawiciela proletariatu?  
       — Ta. ShinRa szuka oszczędności, podobno dział naukowy żąda coraz więcej... Obcięli nam etaty, teraz sam z Johnem robię odcinek, jakim zajmowały się cztery osoby. Dziury powstają w ochronie straszne, nie masz, słonko, pojęcia, najmniej ważne punkty są już dobre pół minuty bez niczyjej opieki między naszymi wartami... I promieniowanie! – mówię ci, skarbie, praca w reaktorze to okropna robota...

  
_Piosenka Grechuty w tytule_.  
       

pride     

**Dorastanie**

Bycie naukowcem, prawą ręką Hoja, powinno być powodem do dumy. Przynajmniej tak myślał dawniej, wtedy, kiedy wspinał się po korporacyjnej drabinie, święcie wierząc, że buduje – budują – lepsze jutro. Zapisują złotymi zgłoskami stronnice historii. Przywracają przeszłość.  
       Śmierć Ifalny była dla niego szokiem. Śmierć ostatniej Cetry niweczyła wszelkie nadzieje na odbudowanie rasy, znalezienie odpowiedzi na najważniejsze biologiczne czy ewolucyjne pytania – niezależnie od tego, co mamrotał Hojo.  
       W takim razie bycie zdrajcą powinno być powodem do dumy. Ale patrząc na chaos, który spowodował, wypuszczając „obiekty doświadczalne" na ulice Midgaru, badacz czuł jedynie gorycz, a w chwili, gdy dopadli go strażnicy ShinRy – tylko ulgę.  
       

envy       

  
**Ciemne źródło**       

Tseng zazdrościł Strife'owi – nie tylko czasu oraz zaufania Aerith.  
       Na przykład: Cloud nienawidził w prezydencie symbolu korporacji, jednak niespecjalnie go obchodził Rufus jako człowiek. Dlatego mógł machnąć ręką w Healin i później. Dlatego mógł wykonywać usługi kurierskie dla Shinry ani bez złości, ani bez oddania.  
       Turk pryncypała najszczerzej nienawidził, choć umarłaby tudzież zabijał, by go ochronić – dług, obowiązek, złamanie. Nienawiść. Silne, ciemne uczucie, zbyt silne, pułapka, jak każde przywiązanie.  
       Rufus robił więc wszystko, by Strife go znienawidził, skoro nie chciał poprzeć; Tseng doskonale rozumiał przyczynę. Nienawiść była więzią, furtką oraz narzędziem do manipulacji, obojętność się do gierek zupełnie nie nadawała.       

  
_Książka Franaszka o Herbercie została obrabowana z tytułu na potrzeby drabble_ ' _a_.  
       

greed     

  
**Krety**       

Czasami zastanawiał się, czego korporacja, która posiadała świat, szukała w ciemnych, zapomnianych jaskiniach. Oczywiście, nie za często – zbyt długie rozmyślania źle wpływały na jego „dostrojenie", a rozregulowanie jasnowidzenia oznaczało zmniejszone zyski dla firmy.  
       Codziennie wypatrywał więc, w ciemności pod swoimi powiekami, na wpół nieprzytomny od narkotyków, zagubionych po świecie skarbów. Materii. Rzadkich lub nieznanych gatunków zwierząt. Minerałów. Starożytnych artefaktów.  
       Niekiedy pozwalał sobie na złudzenia, że to ciekawość gna naukowców i włodarzy kompanii. Chęć rozwoju. Troska o ludzi. Zwykle jednak dar wróżenia sprawiał, iż widział prześwitującą spod masek „opiekunów" zachłanność, taką, której całą planetą nie zdołałby nasycić – ani kupić sobie wolności.  
       

wrath  
        **Niezapominajka**       

Rufus, prezydent, patrząc na kremację ciała swojego ojca – poprzednika – nie czuł nic. Nawet nie tryumf, bo w końcu nie on zabił. Spóźnił się. Robotę wykonał Sephiroth. Albo AVALANCHE. Nie on, w każdym razie. Drwina z mitycznego archetypu.  
       Nie czuł nic, ale przypomniał sobie zdanie z jakiegoś taniego kryminału czy romansidła, który przeczytał w młodości. Nie pamiętał nic więcej, ani tytułu, ani autora, ani fabuły, tylko zdanie. I nie mógł go zapomnieć, rozbrzmiewało w głowie, syczało, szeptało, dudniło lub spokojnie recytowało się samo.  
       „Jaki to był głupi spór – niech ojciec sobie robi, co chce, ze swoim pieniędzmi, swoją własnością, byleby żył".  
       

Chastity  
        **Bądź wierny, niszcz**       

Praca turka to zakon, powtarzał Veld, tylko oddany służbie społeczeństwu, nie bóstwom. Musisz wierzyć, musisz wierzyć głęboko – nigdy nie pytać, bo pytanie to zawahanie, wahanie oznacza zdradę, zdrada zaś potępienie, czyli śmierć. Wyłącznie absolutna pewność wiary pozwala popełniać zbrodnie i żyć dalej.  
       Musisz być wolny od ziemskich przywiązań. Nałogi, seks, nawet miłość – tak, byle zawsze na drugim planie. Na pierwszym obowiązek, misja. Bycie agentem, nie analitykiem, lecz prawdziwym szpiegiem, to powołanie jak każde inne, opętanie, z którego nie ma ucieczki. Profesjonalizm to chłodna, fanatyzm gorąca strona monety.  
       Zdradzaj, zabijaj, kłam – jest tylko jedna kochanka, mawiał Veld, której musisz być wierny.

 

  
**Gramy po końcu świata!**        „To dla dobra dzieci" powtarzał sobie w myślach Cloud, uczestnicząc, ramię w ramię z Rufusem, w transmitowanej na cały kraj aukcji charytatywnej „znoszę to dla dzieci".  
       „To" oznaczało kordialne poklepywanie po ramieniu przez Shinrę, uściski dłoni turków, próby flirtowania prowadzącej, która uparcie porównywała Strife'a do „słodkiego chocobo, tak słodkiego, że mogłaby go schrupać" oraz żenujące żarty konferansjera, nazywającego go „małym bohaterem". Przedstawianie zwykłego kuriera jako „właściciela kompanii przewozowej" także irytowało.  
       Ale ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni. Gdy ogłoszono wyniki, Cloud poczuł przypływ satysfakcji.  
       Jego własnoręcznie zrobiona miniaturka Fenrira poszła za dwadzieścia tysięcy więcej niż komplet jedwabnych garniturów Rufusa.  
       

diligence    

  
**Pat**       

W wieczór przed wyjazdem do Nibelheim Sephiroth rozgrywał z Rufusem partię szachów, przerwaną przez obowiązki wiceprezydenta. Obiecali sobie dokończyć, gdy SOLDIER powróci, więc zostawili rozstawione figury.  
       Nastolatek, nawet po wieści o zdradzie wojskowego, ich nie sprzątnął. Może był to podświadomy zakład z losem, może dziecinne zaklinanie rzeczywistości, może po prostu żal albo pamiątka – inne musiał zniszczyć.  
       Veld zauważył w końcu, powiadomił prezydenta („to niezdrowe dla dzieciaka, rozpamiętywać"), ten zaś kazał rzecz wyrzucić („nie uchodzi, żeby to trzymać!").  
       Chłopiec, pakując szachownicę, zapamiętał całe ułożenie, głównie na złość ojcu. Lata później spróbował zagrać z Kadajem, ale tamten nie miał cierpliwości do zasad.  
       

patience       

_Z cyklu Sytuacje Za Które Autor Nie Ponosi Odpowiedzialności_

**Ucząc, bawi**

       — Jakie obserwacje pan poczynił? — spytał Hojo.  
       Zapytany asystent wciskał się w kąt boksu, niemal omdlały z przerażenia. Naprzeciwko wił się wściekły, zmutowany psowaty, przywiązany do palika tak, by wspomniany kąt był jedynym miejscem, do którego nie miała dostępu.  
       — Ob-obserwacje? Panie profesorze, przepraszam, ju-uż nigdy nie zaneguję pańskich me-met-metod! Przep...  
       — Czyli nic. Ja coś zauważyłem – ta wersja mutacji ma mniejszy zasięg ogona, na przykład.  
       Stażysta przełknął głośno ślinę, bliski zawału.  
       — Zimna krew, spostrzegawczość, wytrzymałość i cierpliwość, oto główne cechy dobrego naukowca, moi drodzy.  
       Pozostali podwładni, obserwujący milcząco, ochoczo pokiwali głowami.  
       — Toteż z zakończeniem badania poczekam, aż będzie pan gotów złożyć pełny raport. Idziemy, proszę państwa.  
       

  
_Z cyklu Paringi Za Które Autor Nie Ponosi Odpowiedzialności_  
       

**Sempre fides**

  
       — Czas? Dla pana zawsze. — Gast, jeden z asystentów i prawa ręka szefa w laboratorium Bugenhagena, przywołał na wargi kuszący uśmiech.  
       W rzeczywistości wcale nie uśmiechało mu się znoszenie, po nieprzespanej, spędzonej na papierkowej robocie nocy, zalotów zwierzchnika. Jeszcze mnie zachęcająco wyglądała wizja zmitrężenia następnych kilku godzin na tak prymitywne odruchy, zwłaszcza, gdy były one z reprodukcyjnego, a więc i utylitarnego, punktu widzenia, kompletnie bezużyteczne.  
       Ale trudno. Sam sprowokował romans, licząc na protekcję oraz specjalne względy. Miał rację, już teraz jasnym było, kto wygra wyścig o posadę szefa projektu, gdy Bugenhagen odejdzie.  
       „Cierpliwości", pouczał siebie Gast, klękając przed profesorem.  
       

kindness 

  
**Jak na zdjęciu**      

Rufus, mimo słynnego opanowania, odruchowo drgnął i spróbował odsunąć głowę, kiedy Kadaj wyciągnął rękę w kierunku jego twarzy.  
       — Czego chcesz? — Shinra brzmiał władczo, jakby wstrzymywał irytację.  
       — Niech pan się uśmiechnie, panie prezydencie.  
       Zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
       — Słucham? Dlaczego?  
       — Nie wiem, panie prezydencie. Mam wrażenie, że Matka tego chce — stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością chłopiec — bo to przywodzi dobre wspomnienia.  
       Polityk, nie zamierzając irytować przeciwnika, zmusił mięśnie do uprzejmego grymasu. Pozostały potrząsnął głową, jego palce powędrowały do kącików ust blondyna  
       — Nie, nie tak. Jakoś zwyczajniej, jak dawniej.  
       Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając nielogiczność. Dalej gładził wargi Rufusa, nagle jednak niepewnie, melancholijny.  
       — Oczywiście — szepnął — jego dobre wspomnienia.  
       

temperance       

  
**Umiarkowanie uczuć**        

Kiedy Sephiroth był jeszcze mały i mieszkał w laboratoriach, lubił zwierzątka, przeznaczone na eksperymenty. Króliczki, szczury, szczeniaki, pisklęta chocobo. Były ciepłe, miękkie, miały interesującą fakturę. Profesor Gast powiedział, że może się nimi bawić, ile zechce, póki nie inni naukowcy nie uznają ich za potrzebne. Bawił się więc, póki ktoś ich nie zabierał, głaszcząc i szepcząc cicho uspokajające frazy, by, jak szybko wywnioskował chłopiec, uczynić przydatnymi, później zabić.  
       Trudno powiedzieć, jaką wizję świata zbudowało to w umyśle dziecka. Paralele między królikami doświadczalnymi a kopiami czy Cloudem, między szczurami laboratoryjnymi a tzw. przyjaciółmi Srebrnego Demona itd. wyglądają jednak – zwodniczo, z pewnością – kusząco.

  
       

humility        

  
**Narracja mityczna**        

Nigdy nie było pokorniejszego. Planeta nie znała innego, tak lekce ważącego sobie nie tylko własne życie – idealistów, gotowych umrzeć za sprawę, zawsze było wielu, on sam wiedział i doskonale to wykorzystywał – lecz także los gatunku. Innego występującego przeciwko najsilniejszym instynktom natury oraz zdrowemu rozsądkowi jednych, a pysznym zadufaniu – czyż nie sądzili, że są panem świata? – drugich.  
       Nie było chętniejszego do poświęcenia „ja". Po śmierci Fuhito rozpłynął się w Lifestreamie natychmiast, pogodny i spokojny. Szczęśliwy i wdzięczny, że mimo klęski może służyć dalej. A wielka wola Gai przygarnęła go jak ukochane dziecko, bez słowa napomnienia czy skargi – nie było bowiem pokorniejszego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniżej, raz jeden, bohater zaklnie szpetnie. Ostrzegam.

 

past prompts   
       

**Uświadomiona konieczność**        

Reeve wiedział, co ma zrobić. Srebrny Demon, raz jeszcze powróciwszy z zaświatów, wpadł do sali konferencyjnej WRO, szlachtując ochroniarzy. I turki, bo Tuesti rozmawiał z Rufusem – i to o Shinrę chodziło, o „Matkę", jak zawsze, Reeve wiedział.   
       Reeve wiedział, że miejsce ukrycia strzępków Jenovy zna tylko prezydent, on jeden na świecie. A Gaja była rozległa, pełna potencjalnych schowków. Reeve wiedział, że nikt, nawet przeszkolony człowiek nie wytrzyma tortur, zwłaszcza połączonych z iluzjami, że można tylko pęknąć albo umrzeć.   
       Nim Sephiroth (uprzejmy uśmiech, zimne spojrzenie, Masamune ociekająca krwią) podszedł do Rufusa, przewodniczący wyszarpnął składany pistolet, wymierzył w głowę Shinry i strzelił.   
       

the zoo        

**Oh, such a perfect day** ( _tak_ , _Lou Reed_ )        

Rufus odwiedził ZOO w dzieciństwie raz. Z rodzicami. Oglądał karmienie smoków, popisy przejechał się na chocobo – nawet zrobiono mu zdjęcie, w śmiesznym kapeluszu i mieczykiem w dłoni – poklepał po głowie strrrrasznego dwurożca, ku swojej wielkiej dumie (nic to, że zwierzę było stare tudzież, na wszelki wypadek, nafaszerowane narkotykami). Klaskał przy popisach psowatych, osobiście podawał marchewkę skoczkom, polatał na gryfie kilka metrów nad ziemią. Przyjemny dzień.   
       Rufus odwiedził ZOO w dzieciństwie tylko raz, bo odwiedził je z rodzicami. Po śmierci żony prezydent unikał miejsc, gdzie bywali razem, a potem budowano Midgar, a potem Rufus był już duży i miał swoje plany.   
       

contagious       

**Strzała Amora bywa skuteczniejsza, jeśli jest pokryta dwudziestokaratowym złotem**

       — Nie mogę tego przyjąć — krygował się inspektor Izby Lekarskiej — byłoby mi niezręcznie, skoro piszę raport...   
       — Ależ — wtrącił Don Corneo, wkładając doktorowi w dłonie złoty zegarek — uczciwy człowiek, jak pan, nie zmieni choćby słowa w raporcie. Jeśli dziewczyny podłapały bakcyla, to musimy zamknąć podwoje na dwa tygodnie kuracji antybiotykowej. Myślę jednak, że tak rzetelny fachowiec sprawdzi, czy wynik badań był wiarygodny – powiedzmy, za dwa miesiące – i do tego czasu poczeka z raportem...   
       Medyk pokraśniał.   
       — Oczywiście, nie będę pana z biznesu wywalał przez błąd aparatury. Wpadnę kiedyś. Tylko niech pan, proszę, przypilnuje dziewczyn, żeby brały antybiotyki – draństwo jest naprawdę pioruńsko zaraźliwie.   
       

Everybody dies        

**Slogan**        

„Wszystko umiera, by się odrodzić", ulubiony truizm wydziałów studiów nad Planetą, wytrych, którym usprawiedliwiali wszystko. Swoją młodzieńczą beztroskę, przechodzenie przęsłami mostów, piętnastą kolejkę wódki, romanse; swoje badania naukowe, projektowanie reaktorów, generowanie materii, manipulacje genetyczne na zwierzętach, eksperymenty na ludziach. Talizman, chroniący od lęku przed unicestwieniem.   
       „Nasza wiara", myślała Gillian Hewley, słuchając oskarżeń syna, ale nie mogła wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos – nagle zrozumiała, że były całkiem puste, że wszystkie nadzieje, naukowe, prywatne – „Angeal" – sama zaprzepaściła. Karygodne, uznała, „jej chłopcy" odmówili jednak Gillian swojego wyroku. Wściekła, niedługo później wydała go sama.   
       Sięgając po tę sloganową śmierć. Lecz ta także była pusta.   
       

genderswap        

**Każda kobieta to szpieg (Kicia Sathi)**        

Valentine czekał przed gabinetem Reeve'a, w pokoju sekretarki, która, blada z nerwów, co kwadrand oferowała mu kawę. Wolałby, by Tuesti wreszcie wyszedł z tym modelem testowym nowego, udoskonalonego Caita Sitha – nawet organizm turka po laboratoryjnych przejściach mógł nie przetrzymać takiej dawki kofeiny.   
       — Vincent! — usłyszał entuzjastyczne. — Tylko popatrz! Poprosiłem Yuffie o wskazówki dotyczące designu, w końcu to wielofunkcyjne urządzenie wywiadowcze... Wyszło fantastycznie, pozmienialiśmy dosłownie wszystko, wszyściusieńko, no sam zobacz!   
       Odwrócił głowę i zamarł z filiżanką w dłoni.   
       Różowe kokardki, falbanki przy pastelowej sukience, elegancka acz pojemna torba, materia, pełniącą równocześnie funkcję biżuterii; błyszczące usta, długie, gęste rzęsy...   
       Cait Sith była kobietą.   
       

First Word, Last Word        

**Skoro życie przebiega nad przed oczyma, powinniśmy pamiętać**        

Dzieci, jak powszechnie wiadomo, dzielą się na te, których pierwszym wypowiedzianym słowem jest „tata" lub te, których pierwszym koherentnym wyrazem jest „mama". Sephiroth należał do tych drugich.   
       Następnie zeszła na dalszy plan, wielka nieobecna. Srebrny Demon (czy demony w ogóle mają rodziców, czy tylko przyzywających je panów?) walczył, zabijał, piął się po szczeblach kariery. Pamiętał, lecz nie szukał.   
       Wszystko uległo zmianie pod koniec jego życia. Pod koniec jego wielu żyć. We wszystkich momentach śmierci, nie tylko własnej, także swych marionetek, przez umysł powielonego bóstwa in spe przewijało się jedno pragnienie, jedna tęsknota, usprawiedliwienie, streszczone w jednym słowie.   
       „Mamo". Zabawna symetria.

       

**Na straganie w dzień targowy**

       — Dwieście — oznajmił kupiec.   
       AVALANCHE wybuchnął oburzeniem. Dwieście dżili za miksturę leczniczą? Rozbój w biały dzień!   
       Sprzedawca zarzekał się, że niżej nie może: inflacja, dzieci, na skutek zamachów dostawy z Midgaru są rzadsze, ceny hurtowe poszły w górę; mogą spytać innych, po jakich cenach sprzedają, czy mają go za nieuczciwego itd.   
       Drużyna próbowała targów. Tifa nachylała się nad ladą, Yuffie piszczała, Barret brał na litość. Bezskutecznie.   
       Aerith posłała kilka niewinnych uśmiechów, zakołysała biodrami, zaszczebiotała, po czym, gdy szczęka kupca leżała już na jego podołku, zmieniła ton. Na trzeźwy głos dzieci ulicy, doświadczonych sklepikarek, uroczych szelm.   
       — Sto. Moje pierwsze i ostatnie słowo.   
       

Fate worse than death   
       

**Ryty przejścia**

       — Powinieneś się cieszyć — zauważył spokojnie Sephiroth, patrząc z góry na wykrwawiającego się Tsenga. — Okazałem ci łaskę. Boską łaskę.   
       „Majaczenia oszalałego megalomana", pomyślał zjadliwie turk, nie zamierzał jednak tracić sił na wypowiadanie myśli. Zresztą, egotyczny słowotok mógł nieść cenne informacje.   
       — Mogłem — ciągnął tamten, tonem pełnym manierycznego, leniwego namysłu — zabić nie tylko prezydenta, ale i Rufusa z zarządem, byś patrzył, jak korporacja, której oddałeś wszystko, zmienia się w gruzy. Mogłem udowodnić, że nic nie potrafisz ochronić, honoru, pracodawcy, sensu. Mogłem zmusić, byś patrzył, jak twoi dawni panowie liżą mi stopy. Przecież wiesz, turku — satysfakcja w głosie: — jest wiele bram gorszych od śmierci.   
       

Vincent Valentine        

**Pech**        

Vincent, o ironio, wcale nie lubił czerwonego. Jego karmazynowe oczy przysporzyły mu dość wielu problemów w podstawówce: żarty dzieci, niedowierzanie dorosłych, zabobonny lęk zbzikowanych staruszek. Kiedy został turkiem, chwalił sobie granat garnituru także za to, że krew nabierała na nim fioletowego odcienia, najbardziej jednak cenił długodystansową broń palną, za to, iż pozwalała zlikwidować problem bez zbędnego brudzenia się, nawet bez bezpośredniego kontaktu z czerwienią.   
       Kiedy, po którymś kolejnym przebudzeniu, zaczęło do niego docierać w co jest ubrany – i jaki kolor ma rzeczone „coś" – uznał to po prostu za kolejny element swojej pokuty, tak drwiący, tak lekki, tak nieważny, że aż naprawdę palił.        

 

New Beginnings       

**Transformacje**        

Reeve lata znosił butę Rufusa: pełne wyższości miny, pogardliwe skrzywienia ust, złośliwe uwagi. Pochylał głowę, wykonywał polecenia, próbował nie myśleć, że on, fachowiec, człowiek ciężkiej pracy, nigdy nie prześcignie młokosa, fartem urodzonego w odpowiedniej rodzinie.   
       Żal narastał jednak. Tuesti niekiedy wyobrażał sobie scenariusze, w których młodszemu Shinrze ktoś daje poznać prawdziwy ciężar „proszę" czy „przepraszam": dramatycznych sytuacji, nie grzecznościowych formułek.   
       Niedługo przed rozpoczęciem czynności procesowych w sprawie zbrodni korporacji, przed zeznaniami szefa WRO, kluczowymi – a szło o zarzuty, za które można zawisnąć; gdy prezydent przyszedł do niego do domu, z niepokojem ukrytym pod maską zblazowania, Reeve otwierał drzwi, drżąc z niecierpliwości.        

 

Chromatic        

**Granatowy**        

Takie błękitne oczy, taka błękitna naiwność, myślał Rufus, przyglądając się nowym rekrutom SOLDIER. A ludzie naiwni płacą za swój brak dociekliwości, takie jest prawo natury, które kapitalizm tylko powiela.   
       Ludzie poddani kuracji mako nigdy nie będą mogli mieć dzieci. Trudno, ich rzecz, że nie pomyśleli, zbiorowo usuwają swoje geny z puli, nawet lepiej, bo to kretyni, dlaczego miałby o nich dbać? Samoloty rozgoniły chmury i pogodne niebo zlewało się z tęczówkami prezydentowicza.   
       Tylko Shinra, myślał ironicznie Rufus, rozpoczynając przemówienie pełne słów takich jak „podziw" czy „przyszłość", tylko Shinra ma prawo do prawdziwego błękitu. Na wyłączność, z opatentowaną odpowiednią sekwencją genetyczną.       

**ShinRa inc. ogłasza konkurs na dostawę...** ( _naprawiając kanon_ )

       — Dlaczego — westchnął Reno — dzisiaj garnitury są niebieskie?   
       — Bo — odpowiedział sucho Tseng — ostatni przetarg wygrała inna firma. Zaproponowała dostawy o dziesięć procent taniej.   
       — Paranoja, nie? — rudzielec wzniósł oczy ku niebu. — Czy naprawdę co dwa sezony trzeba urządzać cały ten biurokratyczny cyrk? I po co?   
       — Firma szuka oszczędności, wybryki... AVALANCHE'u — brunet niemal powiedział „Rufusa" — trochę kosztowały. Garnitury turków to nie są znów takie grosze, zwłaszcza ty masz tendencje do regularnego niszczenia...   
       Reno szybko zmienił temat.   
       — A co ze starymi? Podarli na szmaty? Dali biednym?   
       Tseng rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie:   
       — Skądże. Zabrali je do magazynu na przedmieściach, a nuż się jeszcze kiedyś przydadzą.   
       

Mistaken Identity        

**Zjawa**        

Przez moment Marta była pewna, że to on. Jego duch, znaczy. Nawet się nie przestraszyła, nie bardzo, tyle dziwnych rzeczy widziała, gdy sprzątała laboratorium, a pan profesor zawsze był miły. Ale kiedy podeszła bliżej uznała, że to raczej duch małego Vincenta. Małego Vinniego, który poszedł do korporacji i słuch o nim zaginął. Pewnego roku po prostu nie przyszła od niego świąteczna kartka i wtedy już wiedzieli.   
       To nawet wydało się jej pasujące. Widmo syna na grobie ojca, biedactwo, pewnie nie ma własnego. Poczekała na ścieżce, by nie mącić w sprawach zaświatów, aż zniknął w wirze kolorów, jak na zjawę przystało.   
  


Written       

**One, whose name was writ in water**        

Genesis, koniec końców, nie zdobył sławy ani jako poeta, ani wojownik, ani teoretyk literatury. Teraz, po upadku powstania Deepgroundu, był z tego nawet zadowolony, sławnej podobno dawno zmarłej osobistości trudniej byłoby ukrywać się w mieścinach wschodniego kontynentu. A tak mógł siedzieć w spelunce, pić rozwodniony alkohol, wygrywać siłowanie na rękę, drwić z nieporadności towarzyskiej Weissa. Wszystko całkiem spokojnie.   
       ShinRa i WRO go szukały, był pewien. ShinRa i WRO, pełne pytań i propozycji, pełne agentów i kłamstw, pełne troski. Stara kasa fiskalna wypluła paragon z maleńkim rombem logo na dole. Wyrzucił go nieuważnie.   
       ShinRa i WRO mogły się pocałować w rzyć.        

_Tytuł z nagrobka Keatsa_. _On go bodajże wytrzasnął z jakiejś popularnej swego czasu komedii i poprawił_ , _by lepiej brzmiał_.        

Rewind     

**Najwspanialsze dzieła**   
       „Ojciec", oznajmił nieco już wstawiony Rufus Sephirothowi w odległym kącie imprezy korporacyjnej, po wysłuchaniu przemówienia prezydenta, „jest z ciebie o wiele bardziej zadowolony niż ze mnie". Faktycznie, pochwał pod adresem Kata Wutai sypnięto mnóstwo, podczas gdy synowi poświęcono tylko kilka oficjalnych, suchy zdań przy okazji kolejnej nominacji na wyższe kierownicze stanowisko.   
       — Zazdrościsz mi tego? — spytał ze swoim zwykłym, obojętnym uśmiechem Srebrny Demon (nie dodał: „jeśli nawet to prawda").   
       Potem obserwował, czując coś pomiędzy złą, ciemną satysfakcją a tkliwym żalem, jak chłopiec całą siłą woli ukrywa przelatującą przez twarz złość czy gorycz – potwierdzenie – jak nakłada zblazowaną maskę i przekonująco wzrusza ramionami.   
       

Fear       

**Nawyk**

Rufus nigdy nie bał się Sephirotha. Dawniej nastolatek traktował go prawie jak młodszego brata, a że nie znał innych dzieci, to skwapliwie spełniał wszystkie zachcianki Shinry, swojego jedynego chłopczyka. Wytworzyło to w prezydentowiczu rodzaj głębokiego, instynktownego zaufania, pozwalające mu czuć czułą intymność, bezpieczeństwo, nie lęk, gdy dłoń Srebrnego Demona obejmowała go za szyję. Oczekiwać ochrony, gdy tam ten sięgał po miecz.   
       Później, dużo później, powoli umierając na geostigmę, Rufus nie był w stanie powiedzieć – nie na pewno – czy to duma, czy początki psychopatii, czy rozsądek cynicznego gracza, czy odwaga, czy właśnie ta dawna, najwcześniejsza, najbardziej naiwna ufność kazała mu śmiać się Kadajowi w twarz.   
       

Voyeurism     

**Pełna opieka (medyczna)**

_Rifkin to robi człowiekowi_ , _Rifkin i inni klasycy alterglobalizmu_       

Cloud udawał się do korporacyjnej doktor – inni nie mieli praktyki, aparatury ani danych, pozwalających na zrobienie kompleksowych badań SOLDIERom lub pokrewnym eksperymentom – bez choćby cienia złudzeń. Raport o jego stanie fizjologicznym Rufus zobaczy pewnie szybciej niż on sam. I ewentualnie ocenzuruje, jeśli nie poprawi.   
       W połowie wizyty zauważył, że lekarka, chodząc, dziwnie omija pewien punkt czy kąt. Jakby nie chciała się ustawić na linii strzału, ale przecież broni nie było (chyba, podszepnęła paranoja), było tylko urządzenie medyczne z milionem mrugających lampek... Ach. Tak. Jasne.   
       Strife uśmiechnął się, zrezygnowany, i, gdy kobieta na moment spuściła go z oczu, pomachał do kamery.   
       

Happiness     

**Codzienność**  
  
       — O. Znów się włamałeś — stwierdziła spokojnie Felicia, widząc swojego ojca rozpartego wygodnie w salonowym fotelu.   
       — Nie włamałem się — odparł z godnością Veld. — Mam duplikaty.   
       Kobieta westchnęła:   
       — Dałabym ci klucze, gdybyś poprosił, wiesz?   
       — Wolę więcej kontroli niż daje cudza uprzejmość. Widzisz, kochanie — zaczął — chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o twojej... przyszłości. Ten facet, który tak ciągle wydzwania i pisze naprawdę nie jest dla ciebie...   
       — Śledzisz moją korespondencję? — wykrzyknęła dziewczyna.   
       Verdot oczekiwał awantury, ale jego córka tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem.   
       — Zawsze o tym czytałam w tych durnych powieściach — chichotała — a teraz sama mam nadopiekuńczego tatkę – to jest takie zabawne uczucie: irytujące i fantastyczne jednocześnie.   
       

Girls' Night Out        

**Ktoś nie śpi**

       — Trzy... cztery mohito — poprawiła się, widząc rozpaczliwe znaki dawane przez jedną ze znajomych.   
       Barman skoczył wykonywać zlecenie, zaciekawiony. Najlepsze dziewczyny Dona rzadko przychodziły o tak wczesnej porze, zwykle obsługiwały klientów albo samego szefa. Teraz jednak panienki prowadziły ożywioną rozmowę, przerywaną wybuchami śmiechu, pozwalały sobie też na drobne flirty.   
       W końcu nie wytrzymał i spytał, co to za święto. Odpowiedziała ta, która składała zamówienie, ruda, wysoka, z imponującym biustem.   
       — Don zgarnął dzisiaj jakąś nową lalunię. Blond, drobniutka, nieśmiała – słodka, po prostu. Tej nocy chce... przełamać z nią lody — reszta dziewcząt zachichotała znacząco, barman zawtórował — więc my mamy wolne. Jeszcze kolejkę prosimy.   
       

Fast-Forward       

**Ciszej**        

Zapadła całkowita cisza. A przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili Nanaki uznał to za całkowitą ciszę. Taką też się wydawało po huku Lifestreamu i odgłosach walki, które ostatnio słyszał. Taką się wydawało po wrzawie, jaką robili ludzie, zawsze arogancko oznajmiający swą obecność, nawet nie próbujący skradać czy szeptać.   
       Ludzie. Ludzi już nie było, co budziło w Nanakim nutę nostalgii – ale tylko nutę, bo poza nimi istniał cały świat. Bynajmniej nie tak cichy, nie tak martwy, jak w pierwszym momencie po uderzeniu Świętego sądził. Wiatr wiał, deszcz szemrał w koronach drzew, ptaki śpiewały, żaby rechotały wieczorami.   
       Symfonia życia świetnie sobie radziła bez kotłów.

 

bandage    

**Sprawki dnia codziennego**

       — Już nie boli, nie? — spytał pogodnie Bugenhagen, bandażując zwichniętą rękę dziewczynce z okolicznej wioski. — Na przyszłość uważaj przy wspinaniu po drzewach, mogło się skończyć złamaniem i co wtedy byśmy zrobili? Musiałabyś jechać do miasta na prześwietlenie.   
       Dziecko potaknęło. Łzy wysychały mu na policzkach, lecz próbowało robić dzielną minę. Matka dziękowała wylewnie, proponowała żywność albo własnoręcznie robiony pled, bo pieniędzy tak mało, jednak, jeśliby wolał...   
       — Nie trzeba. Ale nie odmówię warzyw z waszego ogródka, są przepyszne, czym je nawozicie? — szybko zmienił temat.   
       Życie wygnańca okazało się znacznie bogatsze, bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż lata w laboratorium ShinRy. Ciekawe odkrycie, pomyślał z lekkim uśmiechem.   
       

dissapointment      

**Uczeń**

Nie mógł powiedzieć „jest pod pomnikiem". Nie uwierzyliby po wcześniejszych kłamstwach. Wyznanie musiało być wymuszone.   
       Rufus przeczekał obietnice. Przeczekał groźby. Przeczekał kilkadziesiąt minut bólu. Nie tknęli go palcem, skądże – „nie śmielibyśmy pana prezydenta". Ale manipulowali geostigmą, rozpalając zakończenia nerwowe Shinry do białości.   
       Zniósł godzinę, nim zagrał początki złamania. Zauważyli, przerwali, wrócili do pochlebstw i obietnic.   
        **—** Długo pan wytrzymał, panie prezydencie **—** wymruczał Kadaj.   
       Więzień odpowiedział, ze zmęczenia, przeklinając siebie sekundę potem, że sam Sephiroth przeprowadzał jego trening odpornościowy.   
       Zielony oczy Upiora zabłysły zazdrosnym szaleństwem. Geostigma uderzyła w Rufusa z całą siłą i ledwie zrozumiał syk:   
        **—** Sprawię więc, że pan go zawiedzie.   
       

fireplace      

**Ćma**        

Felicia podciągnęła nogi pod brodę. Usłyszała, że młody Shinra wypuszcza powietrze przez nos, zirytowany. No tak. Na fotelach w hotelowych pokojach nie powinno się kulić, tylko siedzieć dystyngowanie. Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że rozpalony kominek – trzeba prezydenckiego draniowi przyznać, że ma gest tudzież gust – przypominał jej noce spędzone w obozowiskach, na wartach, przegadane z Fuhito albo upływające na patrzeniu w płomienie i gasnące iskry.   
       Chciała nazwać ich małą rebelię „pożarem", ale Fuhito powiedział, że nie pasuje. Ogień to chaotyczna, niekontrolowana siła, mówił, a oni chcieli być pierwszym krokiem ku zmianie, przyczyną, czymś racjonalnym. Kamykiem, który zaczyna lawinę.

       

razor       

**Rachunek, proszę**        

Symetria przypominająca żyletkę, tak cienka i ostra. Żaden z nich nigdy nie mówił o niej wprost ani aluzjami, zdawali się nie dostrzegać. Ale była tam, wstrzymywała dłoń Strife'a, ilekroć sięgał po miecz albo zaciskał pięści, ilekroć naprawdę chciał uderzyć prezydenta; była tam, powstrzymując Shinrę, ilekroć, zirytowany zachowaniem „kuriera", chciał wymusić wycofanie 7th Heaven pozwolenia na sprzedaż alkoholu.   
       Nibelheim spłonęło, Midgar zmiażdżono na proszek, ich rodziny były martwe, podobnie jak wszyscy inni bliscy ludzie, marzenia o SOLDIER czy władaniu światem obróciły się w niwecz, z żyć jakie pragnęli bądź planowali wieść zostały drzazgi.   
       Planeta ładnie i dość równo im poniszczyła życia.        

glow

       **Zza gór wstaje słońce**        

Sephiroth brał czasem – noc przed walką – do łóżka chłopców, ślicznych, młodziutkich, mniej lub bardziej steranych wojną, ale z oczami wciąż błękitnymi jako niebo. Sypiał z nimi, tak samo doskonale i obojętnie, jak robił wszystko inne, a oni ledwie oddychali ze strachu, pragnienia oraz szczęścia.   
       Rano wysyłał ich na pozycje, gdzie czekała pewna śmierć. Wysyłał ich na śmierć w słoneczne poranki, kiedy światło i błękit są tak delikatne, że głupiutcy chłopcy mogliby uwierzyć w miłość, szczęście czy piękno; kiedy świat pachniał nadzieją, a włosy tych żołnierzyków słono: potem, materacami, spermą.   
       Sephiroth ani razu się nie pomylił: żaden z nich nie wrócił.   
       

enchanted 

**Wykrakał**

       — To... to jest jak z baśni. Jak magia. Jak całkiem nowy, zaczarowany świat — szeptała Lukrecja, zafascynowana.   
       Przeglądali właśnie razem z profesorem Valentine'em dane i wnioski z eksperymentów ze znalezionym niecały rok temu rodzajem materii. Były niesamowite.   
       — Jak ze starych mitów — zgodził się naukowiec. — Lifestream, dusze ludzi, wola Planety... Kto by przypuszczał, że bajarze mieli więcej racji niż najwięksi z nas?   
       — Pamięć transgeniczna? — bąknęła; normalnie odrzucała koncepcję jako kretyńską, ale teraz nic nie wydawało się zbyt fantastyczne ani niemożliwe.   
       Badacz wszakże spojrzał na nią sceptycznie i poczuła, że policzki zalewa jej rumieniec.   
       — Ostrożnie z entuzjazmem — mruknął — za często zwodzi na manowce.   
       

trash      

**To whom it may concern**

       — I, do kurwy nędzy, nie pozwolę ci odtworzyć pieprzonej potęgi ShinRy, jasne? — wrzeszczał Barret, stojąc na progu gabinetu Rufusa.   
       Ochroniarze byli na tyle inteligentni, by nie zatrzymywać wściekłego mężczyzny z karabinem zamiast ręki. Brawo, ironizował w duszy prezydent, przekażą dzięki temu swoje geny dalszym pokoleniom. Na głos westchnął, po czym stwierdził swoim najlepszym tonem urażonej niewinności:   
       — Przysięgam na wszystko, co święte, że naprawdę chodzi mi tylko o zatrudnienie sekretarki, kilku recepcjonistek, kogoś do parzenia kawy i ludzi do niszczenia poufnych dokumentów. Może sformułowanie „usuwanie śmieci i inne" w ogłoszeniu było niefortunne, ale to absolutnie nie jest tajny nabór do turków.


	10. Chapter 10

  
special  
       

  
**Cymes**        

Rufus w dzieciństwie pijał czekoladę wyłącznie w towarzystwie Sephirotha, robioną przez wojskowego specjalnie dla „jego księcia" (nie, żeby SOLDIER umiał przyrządzić wiele więcej). W młodości, po Nibelheim, Shinra nie pijał czekolady w ogóle.  
       Kiedy prezydent podał Upiorom informacje – „pod pomnikiem, jest pod pomnikiem" – zniósłszy wcześniej odpowiednią w takiej sytuacji dawkę gróźb, obietnic oraz bólu, tamci przynieśli mu, w ramach ironicznego świętowania współpracy, kubek czekolady. Cud w zrujnowanym mieście.  
       — Brat przeczuwa — stwierdził Kadaj — że powinno panu smakować.  
       — Smakuje tylko we właściwej kompanii. Zaczekam na niego — wysyczał Rufus, mając nadzieję, że Upiór zagrania nie powtórzy.  
       Od samego zapachu bowiem Shinrę zemdliło wspomnieniami.

       

sky

  
**Dom**        

Nie widać gwiazd, myślała Tifa swojej pierwszej nocy w slumsach Midgaru, nocy, którą przesiedziała przy oknie, na rozchybotanym krześle, w jednym z tanich hotelików, wspominając chłopców, którzy wyznawali albo przysięgali jej setki rzeczy koło studni, pod ciemnym, tajemniczym niebem Nibelheim.. Dziewczyna miała ostatnio problemy ze snem – z ostatniego wybudził ją trzask płonących domów oraz przeraźliwy swąd spalenizny.  
       Ale nie myślała o tym, ani sekundy; tylko o braku gwiazd. Wiedza, że mieszkańcy „góry" także ich nie dostrzegają, nie przez betonowe filary, lecz sztuczną, oswojoną łunę miasta, nie koiła jej żalu. Podobnie jak świadomość, że niebo tutaj i tak byłoby zupełnie inne.

 

ambassador  

**Fatalna pozycja negocjacyjna**

       — Rufus jest tylko aroganckim, rozpuszczonym bachorem. W życiu nie ponosił prawdziwej odpowiedzialności, nie podejmował decyzji, nieważne, że umie snuć intrygi, to dwie różne rzeczy dyplomacja, szpiegostwo a rządzenie. Nie poradzi sobie. Będzie słuchał Rady, kompletnie chaotycznie. Chłopczyk, próbujący zadowolić dorosłych. Nie ma pojęcia o życiu, ma jedynie swoje egocentryczne wyobrażenia. Nie będzie w stanie ci przeszkodzić. Nie ma sensu, żebyś... — prezydent Shinra urwał. — Proszę. To wciąż tylko dziecko.  
       Sephiroth się roześmiał.  
       — On ci życzy śmierci.  
       — Zauważyłem. Fundował zamachy na mnie. Będzie niepocieszony, że go ubiegłeś.  
       — Może nie zdążyć.  
       Prezydent zacisnął palce na blacie biurka.  
       — Mam błagać? — Kłykcie całkiem białe. — Będę.

 

 private       

Dworzec w Poznaniu, damn **(oficjalny tytuł: za ekstrawagancję projektanta zawsze płaci inwestor i, ewentualnie, obywatele)**  
       Reeve śnił. Objawiła mu się Aerith, prosząc, by przemyślał swoje koncepcje urbanistyczne. „Te szklane wieżowce, cóż, uważam je za nudne, ale nie w tym rzecz: ludzie się tam gotują, wiesz, ile klimatyzacja prądu zużywa? I czas zająć się równiną – nie, nie masz tam stawiać wieżowców: ceny żywności w Edge'u są najwyższe na świecie, jesteście zależni od dostaw z małych wiosek, jedna klęska żywiołowa i połowa populacji wam umrze, nie chcę negować twoich zdolności, ale ta połać ziemi powinna zostać irygowana i przeznaczona pod uprawę, nie? Poza tym...".  
       W tym momencie, egocentryczny jak tylko niektórzy architekci-wizjonerzy bywają, Tuesti postanowił się zbudzić.

 

      

suspect      

  
**Na dywaniku**       

  _Jedyny pewny gej w FFVII absolutnie zasługuje na paring i drabble_  
       — Mukki — w głosie Dio słychać było naganę — ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś nie molestował moich gości? Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam i niczego bym ci nie odmówił i nie, nie jestem zazdrosny, wiem, że nie jestem jedyny – to po prostu fatalnie wpływa na interesy.  
       — Mówisz o tym słodkim blondynku? Ależ, ja go nie molestowałem, ja tylko... komplementowałem. Kokietowałem. Skarbie, jak się miałem powstrzymać, to przecież taki śliczny chłopiec...  
       — Śliczny nie śliczny, świetny wojownik — stwierdził zamyślony Dio. — Widziałem, co potrafi i byłem pod wrażeniem. Masz fart, kocie, że cię nie zabił.  
       — Nie był w kondycji do zabijania — przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością Mukki.

 

purpose  

  
**Bardzo pokorny egocentryzm**        

Istnieje, dumał Fuhito, cel i powód każdego wydarzenia. Przeznaczenie, może, może tylko zdeterminowana wola. Żadna różnica, w świetle tego, co wiedział o Lifestreamie. A sądził, jak każdy najwierniejszy sługa, że wie wszystko.  
       Istniały, więc, przyczyna i cel, dla których dziecinnie jeszcze głupiutki i arogancki Shinra przyszedł do Godo akurat popołudnia, gdy ludzie oddani sprawie pełnili służbę, a król był dobity śmiercią przyjaciela, toteż zamiast rzucić się z radością na informacje – co mówią o darowanych koniach? – udzielił chłopcu kilku dobrych rad.  
       Wszystko po to, by Fuhito mógł dzieciaka wykorzystać i uratować nie tyle Wutai – marne, ludzkie, przemijające państewko! – ile całą Gaję.

       

star        

  
**Z odległych planet**       

Prezydent Shinra westchnął. Rufusa odesłał już do łóżka, upewnił się, że dzieciak zasnął. Pozostawał telefon. Rzucił okiem na zegarek. Trzecia. Idealnie.  
       — Słuchaaam? — Palmer najwyraźniej spał.  
       — Panie dyrektorze — prezydent mówił lodowato; czuł, jak rozmówca tężeje — wróciłem niedawno do domu. Po pracy. I cóż zastałem? — efektowna pauza. — Mojego paroletniego syna. Na nogach. A czemuż to nie spał? Bo nastraszyłeś go bajeczkami o inwazji z kosmosu! Kilkulatka! Który już i tak nie ma matki! Dziecko nie śpi po nocach! I co ja niby mam zrobić?! — wrzeszczał. — Możesz pomarzyć o zwiększonym budżecie na program Shiva! Dzieciaka ci powierzyć nie można, a co dopiero departamentu...

      

newborn       

**Stare sojusze; reaktywacja**

       — Rozwalanie korporacji poszło ci koncertowo. Zastanawiam się, czyś przypadkiem nie wyciął numeru na Wallenroda — dobiegł Rufusa kpiący głos.  
       Mężczyzna nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, kiedy, odwróciwszy głowę, zobaczył Elfie w oknie Healin.  
       — Planeta wysłała cię, byś mnie zabiła? — spytał.  
       Przewróciła oczami.  
       — Jak zawsze dramatyzujesz. Przyszłam tu, żeby cię zobaczyć. — Zeskoczyła na podłogę. — Nim umrzesz. Po co mordować konającego?  
       — Wzruszające. Oto ja, ecce homo, wybacz, nie ściągnę ciuchów, gnijące ciało nie wygląda najładniej. Zobaczyłaś mnie. Coś jeszcze?  
       Prychnęła śmiechem.  
       — Nie, Lifestream cię jednak nie zabije; wzmocni... Będziesz jak nowonarodzony u świtu nowej ery. A ja — błysnęła zębami — chcę być jej częścią.

      

nothing     

  
**Takie intensywne nic!**        

Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest i nic mi nie będzie, jestem zbyt cenny dla korporacji, przechodziłem przez to tysiące razy, to nie jest gorsze, tak się wydaje, bo wspomnienia są złagodzone... Te dzieciaki z naboru to przeżywają, a ja miałbym mieć problemy? Nic mi nie będzie, wcale nie jest gorzej, pamiętasz, pamiętam, kiedyś spróbowali połączyć mako z immunosupresją, żeby organizm nie odrzucił, pamiętasz, to dopiero było ciężkie, paliło i jakby wyginało wszystkie komórki. Nie pamiętam, jak w końcu z tego wyszliśmy, wyszedłem, nic nie pamiętam, właśnie pamięć wypiera – teraz, teraz to jest nic...  
       

  
**Takie puste nic**     

Szokujące. Straszne. Jak ucięta kończyna. Jak amnezja. Jak utracona umiejętność. Jak wszystko to na raz, tylko gorzej, znacznie gorzej.  
       Bo to nie jej coś zabrano, zrozumiała nagle – może późno, ale nie było łatwo myśleć, kiedy zęby szczękały z nerwów, serce łomotało, mięśnie napinały się same, a w głowie huczała panika – tylko to ją amputowano. Wyrwano ze świata. Nie słyszała już, nie czuła Planety, jak, jak to w ogóle możliwe, jak oni śmieli, jak Gaja mogła na to pozwolić?  
       — Efekt jest intensywny, ale przeciwny od zamierzonego — oznajmiła, próbując brzmieć spokojnie, Hojowi.  
       Zanotował, wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Musimy w takim zintensyfikować badania Cetry II.


	11. Chapter 11

favourable 

  
**Powtarzaj sobie, że wzmocni**        

— Naprawdę woli to pan znosić, niż powiedzieć prawdę? Politycy... — zacmokał z politowaniem Kadaj.  
       Rufus dławił się właśnie mazią, chlustającą mu z nosa i ust. Wymioty albo krwawienie wewnętrzne, nie umiał stwierdzić, na tym etapie choroby zgniła krew niewiele różniła się od wpółstrawionych, pomieszanych z czarną, gorzką, oleistą wydzieliną resztek. Metaliczny posmak wskazywałby na tę pierwszą, ale prezydent mógł sobie zedrzeć gardło lub ugryźć w język, nie zauważywszy. Za bardzo go bolało – wszystko, jakby ktoś dźgał ośrodek bólu patyczkiem – by dostrzegał takie drobiazgi.  
       Upiór przytrzymywał mu włosy, uprzejmie uśmiechnięty.  
       — Tylko proszę się nie udusić — mruknął dobrodusznie — przed nami jeszcze tyle zabawy!

      

accent        

  
**Zdolny chłopiec**

Już jako dwunastolatek Veld wykazywał duże talenta w dziedzinie, która stanie się niedługo później głównym źródłem jego dochodów (właściwie jedynym, bo te „lewe" i wyprowadzane na boku także brały się z faktu, że był turkiem). Na przykład, odkrył, kto nagrał złośliwą piosenkę o Shinrze, jego dobrym znajomym oraz potencjalnym przyszłym pracodawcy, mimo użycia przez sprawców autotune'a oraz inszych prymitywnych komputerowych zabiegów.  
       Nie wiedział jeszcze, kto jest odpowiedzialny za słowa, ale odkryje niedługo, nie wątpił. Nie z wykonawcą przywiązanym do drzewa na tyłach internatu.  
       — Zadbaliście o najdrobniejsze szczegóły — uśmiechnął się złośliwie Veld — tembr głosu, wysokość, barwa, a zapomnieliście o twoim... charakterystycznym akcencie.

      

irrational 

  
**Postęp**    

Bycie „nieracjonalnym" zawsze w ustach Hoja stanowiło najwyższą obelgę. Płacz był nieracjonalny, bo przecież „poboli i przestanie, a to dla twojego dobra". Emocje były nieracjonalne, bo nic nie zmieniały ani nie rozwiązywały problemu. Zabawy były nieracjonalne, bo marnowały czas.  
       Sephiroth będzie kpił z profesora, że nie rozumiał działania Lifestreamu czy magii. Będzie też tłumaczył, potem, dlaczego ma prawo rządzić światem, dlaczego Cloud nie może mieć emocji, dlaczego śmierć jest środkiem wiodącym ku uprawnionemu wyższemu dobru, a skoro tak (przecież udowodnił, że tak, przecież uzasadnił wszystko), to poświęcenie jest logicznym wyborem, więc dlaczego mieliby czuć żal i dlaczego miałby być smutny?

      

glory  
       

  
**Midgar się zmienia! Lecz trwa w mojej melancholii** _(to jest Karol Baudelaire_ , _ale tego nie musiała dodawać_ _)_  


Veld, jeśli interesy rzuciły go do Edge'u, zawsze szedł na przechadzkę ruinami Midgaru. Obnażone jądra reaktorów, dawniej pulsujące, teraz martwe, przełamane, wysadzone, rozszabrowane. Zabobonny lęk ma granice: głód jest jedną, chciwość drugą.  
       Felicię zmiany cieszyły, ale Verdot nie umiał nie żałować. Jakim postępem jest zniszczenie miasta w powietrzu, ucieleśnionej baśni? Poświęcił życie, młodość, wartości w imię tamtego marzenia – czy było ono złe? Błękitne niebo, tania energia, zerwanie więzów, które narzuciła człowiekowi natura.  
       Wierzyli w wolność – handlu, wyboru, uczynków. W los formowany własnymi rękami. Swój, potem ludzkości: najpiękniejszy, najszczęśliwszy. Dajcie tylko ludziom przestrzeń, pozwólcie działać!  
       Wierzyli w człowieka. Czy to grzech?  
       

II        

  
_Zmienia się kształt miasta_ , _szybciej jeszcze niż serce człowieka_. Cytat smakował Veldowi ironią, bo poeta płakał nad miasteczkami, które przebudowano w Midgar.  
       Verdot był jednym z agentów, którzy mieli oko na artystę.  
       — To będzie miasto świateł, migoczące nocą jak najpiękniejsza gwiazda, prawdziwie ludzkie, niezależne od natury, dowód człowieczych dokonań, spełniony sen... — spróbował kiedyś przekonać.  
       — Błoto, chaos uliczek, korzenie rozsadzające chodniki – oto ludzkie życie. Błoto — prychnął poeta.  
       Młody agent syknął, zirytowany:  
       — Nostalgia i melancholia, typowe dla pańskiej epoki! My nie zamierzamy pieścić się smutkiem, zamierzamy działać, kształtować naszą przyszłość – znajdziemy sposób, by uczynić życie najlepszym możliwym, optymalnym!  
       Jakimż śmiechem tamten wybuchnął!  
       

III       

Kościół w dawnych slumsach. Veld uśmiechnął się lekko.  
       Odkąd tutejsze wody zaczęły leczyć geostigmę, pielgrzymi przybywali nieustannie. Ludzie zrywali kwiaty, jako relikwie czy pamiątki, trzeba było postawić straże. Miejsce odnowiono – ławki z egzotycznego, luksusowego drewna, na podłodze marmury, dach nowiutki, codziennie modlitwy. Drogę do sanktuarium wyasfaltowano, wzdłuż niej stały dary wotywne, pomniki, kapliczki, drzewa, obwieszone amuletami. Kolorowy festyn. Chwała i cześć.  
       Tylko, Verdot wiedział od Tsenga, Cloud przestał przychodzić. Cień wśród zapomnianych, proch wśród pokonanych (które z miast było jego?). _Myślę_... Jak tamten wiersz się kończył?  
       A, miał. _O marynarzach śród wysp zapomnianych_ , _o jeńcach, zwyciężonych, i o innych jeszcze_.

      

letters 

**Skrzynka doręczyciela**

       From: tencholernydrań  
       Rozumiem, że jesteś w nastroju, który uniemożliwia ci odbieranie telefonów. Czytanie SMSów jest, wedle moich psychologów, czynnością emocjonalnie łatwiejszą. Muszę się z Tobą zobaczyć, nie chodzi o korporację, chodzi o Edge. Daj znać, kiedy masz czas. Szczegóły na sekretarce.  
       From: tencholernydrań  
       Nie udawaj. Sieć należy do mnie, pamiętasz? Wiem, że otworzyłeś SMS i odsłuchałeś wiadomości.  
       PS. Sierot sprawa też dotyczy.  
       To: tencholernyupartydrań  
       Zamknij się. Nie waż się inwigilować mojego telefonu.  
       From: tencholernyupartydrań:  
       A spotkanie?  
       To: tencholernyupartydrań  
       Nie jestem zainteresowany.  
       From: tencholernyupartydrań  
       Grzeczny chłopiec.  
       To tenaroganckidrań:  
       ?  
       From tenaroganckidrań:  
       Trzy odpowiedzi w minutę? Robisz postępy. Tifa musi być dumna.        

II  
       To: Tenaroganckidrań  
       Znalazłem kolejną pluskwę. Rozumiem, że jesteś uzależnionym od kontroli i władzy eksdyktatorem, co uniemożliwia ci powstrzymanie pokusy. Znosimy jakoś pluskwy w barze. Ale ta była w naszej sypialni!  
       From: Tenaroganckizboczeniec  
       Nie ja przesłuchuję nagrania.  
       To: Tenaroganckizobczeniec  
       Oczywiście, nie zniżyłbyś się. Reno to pewnie robi i dlatego się martwię. Ty byłbyś chociaż dyskretny. Skończ z tym, ale ja wykończę ci pracowników.  
       From: tenaaroganckizboczeniec  
       Za to właśnie turkom płacę.  
       To: tenaroganckizboczeniec  
       Kto mówi o turkach? Myślałem o twoim krawcu.  
       From: tenaroganckizboczeniec  
       Życie zrobiło z ciebie takiego bezwzględnego człowieka... Zabawne. Dobrze. Powiem Renowi, żeby brał pod uwagę wasze prawo do prywatności.


	12. Chapter 12

  
       

spent       

  
**Poprawa**        

Zasoby paliwa na czarną godzinę skończyły się błyskawicznie. Generatory stanęły, nawet w szpitalach, mimo wysiłków ludzi – owszem, były takie działające na olej napędowy, ale mniej wydajne, zresztą, ropy też brakło. Jeśli dać szpitalom, zabraknie dla ciężarówek i cystern, bez wody i jedzenia umrą wszyscy, nie tylko chorzy. Trudne wybory, histerie, żądania, błagania, skomlenia.  
       Na świecie znów uruchomiono reaktory, chwilowo przynajmniej. Decyzję podjęto jednak za późno, energii wciąż nie starczało, w Midgrze – Edge'u – nie dało się używać reaktorów, inne miasta, latami wykorzystywane, odmówiły pomocy.  
       Ostatecznie w samym Edge'u zmarło prawie milion ludzi. Nie licząc ofiar geostigmy. Planecie niewątpliwie ulżyło, Lifestream wydobrzał.  
       

Fireworks&melt 

  
**Szkliwo, rutyna**        

Cierpienie wybuchło Rufusowi nagle, jak zwykle. Rodzaj fantomowego bólu, pozostałość po gostigmie, do tego ta połamana stopa… Fontanny, kaskady, wodospady – fajerwerki. Reakcje chemiczne w mózgu, reakcje chemiczne spalania.  
       Przed oczyma Shinry migotały kolory, kształty, światełka. Fajerwerki jako żywo.  
       Ale był na rozmowach z WRO, osłaniających przez połowę dawnego AVALANCHE'u, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na słabość. Zacisnął żeby, ukrył wszystko pod uśmiechem, ale zauważył, że Cloud się mu naraz intensywnie przypatruje.  
       Klęska, pomyślał prezydent, zacznie kpić albo przedłuży negocjacje, zemści się… Ból załomotał znowu; kolejny wyćwiczony uśmiech.  
       — Przepraszam — rzucił półgłosem Strife — czy mógłbym prosić o chwilę przerwy? Jestem – jesteśmy wszyscy – zmęczeni.  
       

II        

To, że Cloud dostrzegł atak bólowy Rufusa było irytujące. To, że zamiast drwić, Strife poprosił o przerwę, zapewniając Shinrze czas na odpoczynek, było okropne. Poniżające. Prezydent wietrzył podstęp.  
       A potem najemnik miał czelność przyjść w trakcie tejże przerwy ze środkami przeciwbólowymi!  
       — Przeżyłeś znacznie gorsze rzeczy — syknął wściekle Rufust. — Nie masz co się nade roztkliwiać, zniósłbym.  
       Cloud wzruszył ramionami, obserwując rozpuszczające się tabletki, bieluchne jak garnitur Shinry.  
       — Tiaa — westchnął wreszcie. — Przeżyłem eksperymenty i patrzyłem jak giną inni, storturowani na śmierć, próbujący zachować strzępy godności... Naprawdę masz mnie za aż taką gnidę, żeby po tym wszystkim sprawiał mi przyjemność widok cudzego cierpienia?  
       

scream    

  
**Sposób ekspresji**        

Ciało Clouda składało się z mięśni, blizn i ulepszonych mako kości: ostrych, wystających, nieledwie przebijających bladą skórę. Bahamuci bałagan, jego zdaniem.  
       Blizny Tify czy Barreta były znamionami wojowników. Znakiem przeszłych bitew, odwagi, honoru, chwały. Bohaterską epopeją, same w sobie wyrażając więcej niż tysiące słów. A ciało Clouda to tylko pusta kartka, opowieść zbyt przerażająca lub zbyt żałosna, by być pamiętaną i powtarzaną. Piętno pokonanych: dotykanych, rozkrawanych, rozdzieranych, rozcinanych, dotykanych, rozcinanych, rozkrawanych, nieustannie – oszczędzonych z litości.  
       Rufus uwielbiał te blizny, najpewniej właśnie dlatego.  
       — Całkiem jak dzieło sztuki — wymruczał kiedyś, chwytając dłoń Strife'a, nakrywając własną i gładząc wgłębienia po wkłuciach — jak krzyk.  
       

the city 

  
**Niebezpieczna sprawa**

  
_Nie mogę cię po prostu lubić_?  
       W pytaniu Rufusa kryła się obietnica i nadzieja, Cloud słyszał, chociaż naprawdę próbował nie. Tak czy siak, wiedział lepiej.  
       — On lubił Nibelheim, wiesz — odparł i dostrzegł cień zdumionego „co, do bahamuta?" na twarzy Shinry; a potem zaraz zrozumienie. — No, może nie „lubił", nie znał go dość długo... Poczuł sympatię. Podobało się mu. Myślę – czułem takie rzeczy, kiedyś – myślę, że dlatego je zniszczył. Bo niechcący zakpiło z jego emocji, tak jakby, obróciło jego lubienie w przywiązanie do więzienia. Czuł się zdradzony... osobiście  
       — Cloud... — zaczął Rufus.  
       — ...więc lepiej dla mnie, żebyś mnie nie lubił. Ani trochę.  
       

history        

  
**Blizny się łaszą do dłoni**       

I       

Kazała na siebie mówić „Felicia", była twarzą oraz mózgiem kampanii dotyczącej prawnego uznania za ludzi – a więc przyznania im odpowiednich praw – obiektów eksperymentalnych ShinRy.  
       W trakcie jednej z konferencji prasowych Rufus, zapytany o kobietę, odparł, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy, iż obywatele zaczyną odgrywać tak aktywną rolę w życiu politycznym Wschodniego Kontynentu. A Reno, nawet zalany w trupa, nigdy nie pisnął nawet słowa o rzeczonej Felicii.  
       Wszystko to było znaczące, lecz Cloud ostatecznie uznał, iż musi tajemniczą pannę poznać, po tym, jak wprost zagadnąwszy prezydenta o sprawę, usłyszał:  
       — Felicia i ja... mamy wspólną przeszłość. Zdecydowanie paskudną. Nie zagłębiaj się w kwestię.        

II

Cloud wpadł na Felicię podczas kampanii w sprawie prawnego statusu „prac bio-artu". Zauważywszy go, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.  
       — No, no, tak nie do końca jesteśmy z SOLDIER, nie? Co te swołocze panu zrobiły?  
       Wzruszył ramionami. Kobieta, rozbawiona, wyjaśniła:  
       — Ludzi z SOLDIER nasze akcje nic nie obchodzą. Społeczeństwo uznaje ich człowieczeństwo, więc cała resztę mają w poważaniu. Muszą w końcu kogoś nazywać potworami. A więc, co ShinRa panu zrobiła?  
       Westchnął, ale odpowiedział szczerze:  
       — Właściwie nie wiem.  
       Felicia wybuchnęła bardzo zmęczonym śmiechem.  
       — Niech mi pan pokaże swoje blizny. Może wywróżę z nich panu przeszłość. To w końcu jedyna historia, jaką nam pozostawiono.        

III        

7th Heaven było dzisiaj oświetlone, zatłoczone i nawet nieco artystyczne, głównie z powodu otwieranej właśnie wystawy o ciemnych stronach korporacyjnych laboratoriów. Goście mogli też podpisać petycję, żądając humanitarnego i godne traktowania pozostałych przy życiu ofiar.  
       Felicia pomagała przy organizowaniu, sprzątaniu, przekonywaniu, a teraz siedziała, pijąc ryżową wutajską wódkę. Kieliszek za kieliszkiem.  
       — Panna z mocną głową, hm? — mruknął Cloud, nieco rozbawiony.  
       Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.  
       — Czasami, poniekąd. A propos, dziękuję za użyczenie lokalu.  
       — To Tify — odpowiedział szybko Strife. — I daj spokój, jakbyśmy mogli odmówić? Prawie skończyliśmy, jak oni. Gdyby cokolwiek poszło choć o milimetr inaczej... to jakby nasza własna, cudem uniknięta historia.

IV        

       — Czyli jak dobrze tak właściwie znasz Rufusa?  
       Felicia rzuciła Cloudowi ten swój odległy, cyniczny uśmiech.  
       — Hm. Zróbmy z tego ankietkę... Które z poniższych punktów spełniasz? A. Rufus cię zmanipulował, wykorzystał i zdradził, B. Prawie cię zabił, celowo, C. Uratował życie tobie i twojej rodzinie, D. Spałeś z nimi? Kolejność nie ma znaczenia.  
       Strife westchnął.  
       — Licząc działania turków? Pierwsze trzy.  
       Dziewczyna wyglądała na ubawioną.  
       — Wygrałam... — zaczęła nucić: obojętnie, bez prawdziwej emocji.  
       — Pojedynkowaliśmy się — dorzucił Cloud.  
       — Seks, pojedynek, jaka to różnica w tym przypadku? — parsknęła śmiechem. — Dobra, niech ci będzie remis. Ale niestety, informacje o które pytasz, są i tak ściśle tajne.     

V 

Czasami, kiedy byli z Cloudem sami w barze, rzucała nagle w jedno, dwa zdania. Rzeczy w stylu „Używam imienia Felicia, żeby ojciec był szczęśliwy. Nigdy tak o sobie nie myślę, ale Elfe to z kolei imię, którym nazywał mnie _on_ – nie mogę tego znieść, niekiedy" albo „ojciec narażał dla mnie życie, wiem, jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna, tylko on oczekuje, że będę się zachowywać jak tamta dziewczynka, której nawet nie pamiętam – i nie umiem go zadowolić, nie wiem, jak" lub „Zmyśliłam tysiące historii o _tamtych latach_ i dostaję ataków paniki, jeżeli nie pamiętam choć jednej".  
       Strife potakiwał, odpowiadając cicho „tak, wiem".


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kramikowe, dla Tamaay (prompt: coś o Nanakim)i i dla nenshy (Rufus i krzesło), i dla Amentiae (grzybobranie).

**Portrety**

Jednym z większych zaskoczeń w życiu Nanakiego było odkrycie, że uwielbia malować. Marlene z Denzelem pokazali mu tę niezwykłą, niezwykłą czynność w trakcie wspólnej zabawy – spróbował się przyłączyć, zanurzył łapy w farbach, zaczął stawiać kreski, plamy, naśladować kształty, kolory, faktury, farba tak mile łaskotała go w skórę...  
        I wpadł. W sztuce odkrył sposób na wyrażenie własnej, odmiennej od ludzkiej egzystencji, na opisanie samotności, radości, nadziei. Przełożenie siebie na język, który jego przyjaciele rozumieli, ale też próba zrozumienia swojego ja, innego od znanych konwencji.  
        Kiedy Tifa zaczęła wystawiać jego dzieła, sprzedały się jak świeże bułeczki. Przez pewien czas był najmodniejszym artystą w Edge'u i sam Rufus Shinra prosił Clouda, by mu załatwił podpis Nanakiego pod kupioną przez siebie, za grube miliony (i to już po dewaluacji!), serią dzieł.  
        Edge upadł potem, wielcy tamtych dni przeminęli jak wiatr – ach, gdzież jest ten dyktator sławny, którego miana już nie pomnę? – ale Nanaki nadal lubił malować. Teraz jednak, po stuleciach, otoczony rodziną, częściej niż zrozumieć siebie, próbował pokazać swoim dzieciakom dawny świat, nauczyć je rozumieć ludzi. Dla pokoju międzygatunkowego, mawiał, lecz sam widział, że gdy uparcie odtwarzał rysy twarzy swoich pierwszych przyjaciół czy sceny z ich wspólnego życia, robił to raczej w imię nostalgii.

 

**Twarde negocjacje**

        — Drogie krzesło — bełkotał dokumentnie zalany Rufus, próbując usiąść na rzeczonym krześle, by się rozebrać przed doczołganiem do lustra — czy mogłobyś się przestać kiwać? Choć na chwilę? Naprawdę potrzebuję teraz twojego wsparcia – a co, jeśli się potknę, uderzę skronią i umrę? Kto pomoże ludowi? Kto będzie finansował badania Lifestreamu? Jestem światu koniecznie potrzebny, a ty właśnie stawiasz mnie w sytuacji zagrożenia życia. Poprzez zaniechanie udzielenia pomocy. Moi prawnicy cię zniszczą.  
        Mebel milczał. Shinra spróbował usiąść. Poniósł klęskę. Upadając, walnął kolanem w krzesło i pociągnął za sobą. Oparcie przygrzmociło mu w czoło.  
        Gramoląc się na nogi, prychnął oskarżycielsko:  
        — Jesteś gorsze niż Strife.

 

 

  
**Na lwy by preferowali**

Grzybobranie, powiedzieli. Miła zabawa, powiedzieli. Rozrywka na świeżym powietrzu. Trochę korporacyjnej rywalizacji, oczywiście tylko dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, nic poważnego, Sephiroth, nie traktuj tego, jak wojny w Wutai.  
       — Brzmi podobnie — odparł wojownik, z trudem utrzymując śmiertelną powagę. — Wojna to właściwie też miła korporacyjna zabawa, rywalizacja między departamentami, na świeżym powietrzu.  
       Jak zawsze stężeli. To było najcudowniejsze w jego żartach: ci durnie zawsze brali je na serio. Ale żadne przyjemne wspomnienie nie wystarczyło, by złagodzić zaskoczenie Srebrnego Demona, gdy się przekonał, jak blisko dowcipem trafił. Przestał się za to dziwić, dlaczego do owej niewinnej brzmiącej rozrywki zaproszono tylko zespoły: SOLDIER, regularną armię i turków.  
       Grzybki uciekły bowiem z laboratorium Hoja. Albo może przeszły szybką mutację pod wpływem ścieków z Departamentu Naukowego, bahamut wie. Grunt, że „grzyby" miały po kilka metrów, strzelały trującą, lepką mazią albo chmurami cuchnących, zabójczych gazów. Do tego długie macki czy wicki zakończone kolcami. Mutanty występowały, jak to grzyby, w grupach. I broniły swojego terytorium – swojej grzybni – bardzo zaciekle.  
       To, że Hojo wręczył im rodzaje „koszyków" – kwasoodporne, laboratoryjne, szklane pojemniki – na fragmenty koniecznie każdego z „obiektów", bo będzie ich potrzebował do badań, wydawało się w jakiś absurdalny sposób pasować. Poza tym, ułatwiało rywalizację.  
       — Sto dwadzieścia — oznajmił nienagannym raportowym tonem Tseng, prezentując zawartość pojemników zespołu turków.  
       Nienaganny ton raportowy był pewnym osiągnięciem, zważywszy na to, że garnitury cała drużyna miała w strzępach i pokryte krwią, cerę sinozieloną, kaszlała, wypluwając płuca, również krwiście, a jedną z rąk Tseng trzymał na prowizorycznym temblaku.  
       Regularna armia odpadła w przedbiegach, członkowie zespołu znajdowali się obecnie pod powieką lekarską. „Znaleźli" – i ścięli vel pokonali – jedynie około siedemdziesięciu grzybów.  
       Sephiroth, prezentując wynik grupy SOLDIER, uniósł kącik warg. W swój zwykły sposób. Angeal nazywał go „tryumfalnym", Genesis „aroganckim".  
       — Trzysta osiemdziesiąt. Wszystkie pozostałe, jak mniemam.  
       Mina zrzedła mu jednak – to znaczy, zamieniła się w idealnie obojętną – gdy Reno, jak zawsze zaznajomiony z każdą biurową ploteczką, poinformował Trio Pierwszych, że najlepsza drużyna grzybobrania zostanie nagrodzona specjalną jesienną sesją zdjęciową. A zważywszy na to, jak dobrze Genesisowi w czerwieniach i brązach, całą kampanią – reklamowo-pijarową, cokolwiek to znaczy – łącznie z filmami.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisałam kiedyś dla A. takie drobiazgi, każdy o piećdziesiąt słów dłuższy. To było... z lat temu pięć bodajże, więc się zestarzało bardzo i niektóre były czystą zabawą wewnętrzną, więc usunęłam (stąd się liczba słów nie zgadza), ale niektóre, zwłaszcza te humorystyczhne, nadal chyba mogę pokazać światu. ;)

**Niebko (50)**  
       

Istnieje zabawa dziecięca, zwana niebkiem, widoczkiem albo jeszcze inaczej. Polega na zebraniu kilku przemijających cacek: kwiatków, szkiełek, tkanin, umieszczeniu ich pod szybką w wykopanym dołku, a następnie zasypanie, ukrycie. Powstały w ten sposób collage pokazuje się przyjaciołom, odgarniając ziemię i czyszcząc kawałek szybki.  
       Po to cię przerabiam, Vincent. Tworzę niebko.

  
        **Synonim (100)**         

Potwór, naukowiec który poświęcił człowieczeństwo na ołtarzu ambicji – takie plotki o mnie opowiadają asystenci. Zakładają, że kierują mną mroczne instynkty. Bardzo się mylą.  
       W rzeczywistości to chłodna logika – obiekty doświadczalne są jedynie obiektami, niezależnie od tego, czym były wcześniej: minerałami, roślinami, zwierzętami, ludźmi. Nie mam... nie ma powodu, aby je krzywdzić, ale nie ma też żadnego powodu, aby z tytułu ich ewentualnego dyskomfortu wstrzymywać eksperymenty naukowe.  
       Nie robię rzeczy bezsensownych. Jestem tylko obiektywny – niektórzy, zapewne przez niechęć do obcojęzycznych wtrętów (ach, puryści językowi – cóż za pięknoduchy! ciekawe muszą mieć mózgi) wolą rodzimy synonim „bezwzględny".

  
          
        **Wersja dłuższa niebka (150)**        

Istnieje zabawa dziecięca, zwana niebkiem, widoczkiem albo jeszcze inaczej. Polega na zebraniu kilku przemijających cacek: kwiatków, szkiełek, tkanin, umieszczeniu ich pod szybką w wykopanym dołku, a następnie zasypanie, ukrycie. Powstały w ten sposób kolaż pokazuje się tylko przyjaciołom, odgarniając ziemię i czyszcząc kawałek szybki.  
       Chęć ocalenia piękna a przy okazji upamiętnienia siebie. To robię: unieśmiertelniam ciebie, piękno, wymieszane z paroma innymi ładnymi acz nieprzydatnymi drobiazgami. Poszlibyście na śmietnik, gdyby nie ja. A tak pozostaniecie na zawsze żywi, w ukryciu, za wiekiem, w podziemiach. Tworzę niebko, jak dawniej. Tyle, że teraz nie mam przyjaciół.  
       Walka z przemijaniem, jakie to banalnie ludzkie. Najwyraźniej nikt nie jest wolny od słabości swojego gatunku. Dostrzegam ironię w tym, że nazwiesz mnie potworem – właśnie za projekt, w którym byłem najbardziej człowiekiem. Dzieckiem wręcz.  
       Rozumiem twoje niezrozumienie, Vincent. W końcu, dzięki moim tęsknotom do pomników trwalszych niż ze spiżu, nie możesz już współodczuwać z nami, śmiertelnymi.  
        

  
        **Sentymenta (250)**        

Rufus się trochę nudził. Był inteligentny, miał sporą wiedzę biznesową, cieszył się jak szczeniak z każdej rzadkiej chwili spędzonej razem z ojcem, ale był też ośmiolatkiem. Oficjalne spotkania, w których, jako bystremu, pozwalano mu uczestniczyć, bywały potwornie nieciekawe, chociaż pouczające. Młodszy Shinra umiał już sam wyciągać wnioski, czasami udało mu się dorobić do kieszonkowego grą na giełdzie przez podstawionych ludzi.  
       Co prawda traktował to bardziej jak sposób na zadowolenie rodziców, niż poważną walkę (pieniędzy miał sporo i jeszcze nie do końca umiał ocenić ich wartość). Tak samo podchodził do wszystkich spotkań – starał się wykazać idealną ogładą, rzucać błyskotliwe, cyniczne uwagi, bo tylko wtedy, wśród szmeru podziwu gości, mógł zdobyć aprobujące spojrzenie ojca. Czasami nawet, jeśli powiedział coś szczególnie złośliwego albo bezwzględnego, jego pełne dumy: „mój syn".  
       Prezydent Shinra cenił: inteligencję, wyczucie ekonomiczne, charyzmę, zdolność do nieemocjonalnego oglądu rzeczywistości. Tylko i wyłącznie.  
       Dlatego teraz, słuchając jednym uchem sentymentalnych wspominek zgromadzonych („Pamiętasz to kino? Tuż obok pierwszej siedziby firmy? Chodziliśmy tam razem, puszczali niezależne filmy, młode kino Junon, klasyka z Wutai – uwielbiałeś ten przeestetyzowany styl wutajski! Wyobraź sobie, że je zamykają, nie przynosi już dochodów, ludzie wolą tę masową szmirę...  _Loveless_ , ileż można!"), które, o dziwo, zdawały się wciągać nawet ojca, Rufus dostrzegł swoją szansę.  
       — Małe kina upadają? To dobrze, będzie je można taniej kupić. Ziemia drożeje. Czytałem w gazetach — dorzucił niepewnie, spłoszony zdumionymi spojrzeniami.  
       Aplauz gości, nagle machających ręką na wspomnienia. Śmiechy, okrzyki „zuch chłopak!". Uśmiech ojca, pełen absolutnego zadowolenia – mężczyzna nawet poczochrał synowi włosy – Rufus był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie.  
       

**Bez przesady (300)**

       — Nieporęczny — stwierdził Lazarus.  
       — Kiczowaty niemożebnie — przytaknął Hojo. — Twórca miał ogromne kompleksy.  
       — Fakt, sześć stóp długości... Ciekawe, co ty chciałbyś sobie zrekompensować? — pytanie skierowane było do niskiego stojącego obok Sephirotha, ale odpowiedział doktor.  
       — On nie musi sobie rekompensować niczego poza wzrostem, jest perfekcyjny — warknął.  
       — Nie rozumiecie — żołnierzowi udało się dojść do głosu — to odważna gra z popularną konwencją i masowymi wyobrażeniami. Sztuka. Nie jest kiczowaty, tylko celowo przesadzony, cudownie manieryczny...  
       — Chciałeś powiedzieć „pretensjonalny" — poprawił Hojo, ignorując rzucone mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
       — Sephiroth, wystarczy ograniczyć przestrzeń i nie wykonasz ruchu — wtrącił dyrektor.  
       — Sądziłem, że mam walczyć w polu, a od zabijania prezydentów po gabinetach macie turków?  
       — Co nie zmienia faktu — tym razem odezwał się naukowiec — że podstawowym celem noszenia broni jest efektywne krzywdzenie bliźnich, nie podrywanie ich!  
       — Czy musisz sprowadzać różnice estetyczne... do spraw tak trywialnych? — zapytał wojskowy.  
       Hojo odparował:  
       — Ja sprowadzam? Czy paraduję, jako żołnierz, z bezsensownie długimi włosami, nagą, wystawioną na uderzenia klatką piersiową, w butach, których ściąganie zajmuje ordynansom pół godziny? Co to niby jest, jak nie zaproszenie do łóżka? A, zapomniałem: manieryzm!  
       — Jestem w stanie przebrać się w pięć minut, łącznie z butami — oznajmił Sephiroth, resztę zarzutów pomijając wzgardliwym milczeniem.  
        **—** Ordynansi nie są. Trzymanie ich tak długo w sypialni, z której wychodzą zlani potem, kusi plotkarzy... — zauważył dyrektor.  
       — Dlaczego? — Najemnik był zaskoczony.  
       — Och. Tak, faktycznie, po twoim dzieciństwie można mieć trudności ze zrozumieniem, jak działa społeczeń...  
       — Sephiroth miał idealne dzieciństwo — głos Hojo był lodowaty — osobiście tego dopil...  
       — Skoro jestem bezbłędny, to mój gust oraz ocena sytuacji są najlepsze, tak? Sam o to zadbałeś. — Żołnierz zauważył szansę i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. — Czyli mogę wziąć Masamune. Chyba, że boisz się, że nie udźwignę...  
       Doktor przygryzł wargi, wreszcie skinął głową – przyznanie się do błędu w eksperymencie było trudniejsze niż uznanie niższości w dziedzinie estetyki. Lazarus powtórzył ruch z westchnieniem. Sephiroth posłał im chłodny, tryumfujący uśmiech.  
               

  
        **Jakże marną rzeczą jest władza (350)**        

Cloud wstał od stołu, wściekły. Odmówił, przejrzał manipulacje, obalił argumenty – po to tylko, by koniec końców ulec szantażowi. Rzucił oprawioną w skórę umową (praca dla ShinRy, teoretycznie jedno drobne zlecenie, ale wiedział, że media przedstawiają to jako pełne poparcie) z nadzieją, że trafi prezydenta w twarz, ten jednak złapał dokument w locie, podniósł się i chwycił rozmówcę, powstrzymując go przed wyjściem. Strife nie wyciągnął miecza. Obaj wiedzieli, że Gaia potrzebuje Rufusa.  
       — Chciałbym móc cię zostawić w spokoju i szczęściu. Naprawdę chciałbym. Ale mam na głowie bandy najemników, bunty wojskowych, dawną administrację samorządową firmy, próbującą zakładać własne dyktatury i samodzielnie uruchamiać reaktory Mako, żeby uniezależnić się od rządu – dramatycznie zresztą słabego. Sprawa Sephirotha też nie jest zamknięta na pewno. Cloud przez sekundę wyglądał, jakby ktoś trzepnął go w twarz; prezydent nienawidził siebie za to, co robił, ale ktoś musiał.  
       — Jestem zmęczonym człowiekiem, tylko człowiekiem. Uratowałem świat, uratowałem twój tyłek, straciłem po drodze wszystko, łącznie z samym sobą. Teraz chcę spokojnie stworzyć dzieciakom stabilny dom, żyć z Tifą... Uważasz, że nie mam prawa? — głos Strife'a złagodniał albo tylko zgorzkniał.  
       Shinra zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jakim cudem mężczyzna, młodszy o zaledwie cztery lata, budził w nim uczucia opiekuńcze, przeradzające się w wyrzuty sumienia ilekroć musiał Cloudem manipulować, wykorzystywać, zdradzać zaufanie i niszczyć kojące złudzenia. Dla wyższego celu. Rufusa tresowano całe życie; nie potrafił inaczej.  
       — Chciałbym, żeby wszechświat był sprawiedliwym miejscem, gdzie bohaterowie są czczeni, a łotrzy gniją w lochach, dobro wygrywa, nie trzeba wybierać mniejszego zła, za bycie moralnym czeka coś więcej niż cierpienie... Gdzie w ogóle czeka coś więcej niż cierpienie. Gdzie nie tracilibyśmy tego, co kochamy, gdzie nie musiałbym unieszczęśliwiać człowieka, któremu zawdzięczam życie, sam mógłbym znać szczęście, nie tylko wygraną... gdzie mógłbym płakać. Lecz takiego świata nie ma.  
       Pocałował Strife'a w czoło, dziwnie rodzicielski gest, efekt nagłego przypływu współczucia, znużenia i tęsknoty. „Bohater planety" zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony, ale także naraz nieobecny. Prezydent założył, że wywołał w nim wspomnienia matczynej czułości albo dziecięcych rojeń o nieznanym ojcu i odsunął się, żałując momentu słabości – nie powinien wzbudzać nadziei ani zrozumienia, tylko zwiększy... dyskomfort przyszłej zdrady:  
       — I nigdy nie będzie. Przykro mi, Cloud.  
          
        

        **Czarny humor (400, Sephiroth uwięziony po AC AU)**        

Vincent, już sycząc („Jesteś jak twój ojciec"), zdawał sobie sprawę, że popełnia błąd. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo tak naprawdę Sephiroth pragnął być człowiekiem, jego ciągle negowanie ludzkości jako takiej mogło rozzłościć świętego, nie był to jednak argument, który odwiódłby Srebrnego Demona od próby doprowadzenia Valentine na skraj załamania nerwowego w odpowiedzi.  
       — Jak Hojo, rzeczesz? — Więzień uwielbiał z przesadą wytykać rozmówcy manierę i staroświeckość. — Nie egzageruje acan aby?  
       Wystarczyło rzucić dwa niewinne zdania i – voila! – Vincent wyglądał, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał uwolnienie Chaosa.  
       — Pomijając kwestię proporcyji, naprawdę sądzisz, że zamknąłbym eksperymentalnie stworzoną broń w piwnicy? Z piwnic można się wyczołgać, jak dowiodłeś. Tylko Hojo, ta nędzna namiastka naukowca, mógł być tak... nierozważny — ciągnął najemnik; uśmiech z sekundy na sekundę szerszy. — Ja bym cię zakopał w kilkunastometrowym dole, bez żadnych widocznych oznaczeń na powierzchni, żeby jakiś nadgorliwiec nie wyciągnął. Och i bez troszczenia się o narkozę. Spod setek kilogramów ziemi byś się raczej nie wydostał, więc leżałbyś całą wieczność w pudełku... O ile nie spanikowałbyś, bo wtedy Chaos rozsadziłby trumnę, ale raczej nie wygrzebałby się dalej, więc jedynie straciłbyś ochronę przed glebą... Wyobrażasz sobie?  
       Pytanie było czysto retoryczne. Wygląd Valentine'a jasno wskazywał, że jego fantazja działa aż za dobrze – wojskowy przypuszczał, że udało mu się wywołać u rozmówcy atak łękowy. Po trzydziestu latach w trumnie nawet turki mają prawo do fobii. Kontynuował spokojnie:  
       — Piasek w ustach, w nosie, odruchowy kaszel i już w gardle, że nie wspomnę o braku tlenu, duszeniu się, przerażającym bólu w płucach... no i przykurczach mięśni, tego nie musisz sobie nawet wyobrażać, prawda, Vince?  
       Nie zrobiłby tego ani nie pozwolił zrobić komukolwiek innemu – wizja sama w sobie była przyjemna, jednak konieczność zadania Vincentowi bólu odbierała jej cały urok; więzień zdążył się trochę przywiązać – ale to przecież nie przeszkadza malej grze? Valentine tak uroczo udawał, że się nie boi...  
       — Muszę wyjść. Do widzenia — jego rozmówca ruszył ku drzwiom, bledszy niż zwykle, zagryzający usta.  
       Sephiroth uświadomił sobie raptownie, że go skrzywdził. Nie do końca rozumiał, czym. Ostatecznie, żeby drażnić żywy pojemnik na demony, musiał uważać, że owemu pojemnikowi zależy na tyle, aby się nie przemienić. Irytował Valentine'a, bo zakładał, że może, zakładał, że może, bo mu ufał – a podobno o to właśnie chodziło? Turk miał prawo wybuchnąć gniewem, ale poczuć się zranionym?  
       Z drugiej strony, ataki lękowe to nieprzyjemna rzecz; więzień uznał, że powinien spróbować coś naprawić.  
       — Vince — Drugi mężczyzna zatrzymał się na progu, nie odwrócił głowy. — Tylko żartowałem.  
        _'_

  
        **To nie tak miało być, przyjaciele (vel agent** _Rain_ **) (450)**

       — Jak pan sądzi, sir, dużo osób w to uwierzy? — Tseng przebiegał oczami tekst, który miał dyskretnie podrzucić jednemu z durniejszych dziennikarzy-historyków w kraju.  
       — Na początku nikt. Potem, kiedy to przedrukują... Cóż, kłamstwo w milionach ust jest prawdą. Przynajmniej w głowach ludzi, o to w końcu chodzi. Nie sądzę, żeby miało się stać dominującym poglądem, wystarczy kilka procent przekonanych i pewność, że ktoś z pismaków zawsze to wyciągnie – a wyciągnie. To pozbawione moralności istoty — Rufus posłał mu swój najbardziej pewny siebie uśmiech. — Sprawa się będzie wlokła za naszymi bohaterami do końca życia... Idealistyczne biedactwa. — Głos prezydenta wyrażał chłodną, dziwnie teatralną ironię, nie współczucie.  
       — Jest pan pewien, że chce to zrobić, sir? Strife wyleczył...  
       — Nie chcę. On sam mnie zmusza swoim durnym uporem — teraz w głosie prezydenta brzmiała frustracja. — Po kolejnym podmyciu osobowości i załamaniu wiary w – we wszystko, mam nadzieję – nasza współpraca powinna się uprościć. Będą załamani, prawda? Planeta tego potrzebuje.  
       — Niewątpliwie, sir — odpowiedział Turk, raz jeszcze przypominając sobie główne tezy przyszłych artykułów.  
       „AVALANCHE było przykrywką. Poprzez udawanie oporu miała uchronić ShinRę od konsekwencji ich działań, zapewnić jej bezpieczne lądowanie, przetrwanie starego układu – ostatecznie, pierwsze wcielenie grupy było finansowane przez Rufusa Shinrę. W trakcie tzw. sprawy Sephirotha i późniejszego problemu z Geostigmą członkowie AVALANCHE (wśród nich prominentny działacz Korporacji, Reeve Tuesti, dziś przywódca WRO, której finansowe powiązania z dawnym reżimem są tajemnicą poliszynela; były Turk, którego personalia są nadal tajne; uczestnik programu kosmicznego ShinRy Cid Highwind; eksżołnierz, wówczas najemnik, oferujący swoje usługi temu, kto zapłaci więcej, Cloud Strife – czyż nie ciekawe zestawienie jak na ruch oporu?) kontaktowali się z Turkami wiele razy, dochodziło nawet do współpracy. Uratowanie 'a i było farsą, przeprowadzoną pewnie z pomocą Turków. Zwróćmy uwagę, kto przeżył zniszczenie Siódmej Dzielnicy – czy to przypadek? AVALANCHE i ShinRa wykorzystali wiedzę oraz ufność prawdziwej zbawczyni Gai, odstawiając przedstawienie, będące rzekomo jej uwolnieniem – czy możliwe, żeby grupka osób przedarła się przez zabezpieczenia wieżowca ShinRy? – oczywiście nie, to była ustawiona akcja, zaplanowana dla zdobycia zaufania Gainsborough. Potem, gdy kobieta była niepotrzebna, pozwolili Sephirothowi ją zabić – podobno Strife – vel agent  _Rain_  – doglądał wykonania egzekucji..."  
       — My tylko dostarczymy informacje z pewną nienachalną interpretacją... Na wyraźne żądanie, w imię jawności życia publicznego. Nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobią z nimi historycy albo żurnaliści. Nie jest naszą winą głupota społeczeństwa. — Prezydent patrzył w okno. — Wynagrodzę to Cloudowi i reszcie. Jakoś.  
       Tseng pomyślał, że w całym wszechświecie nie ma nic, co mogłoby chociaż częściowo zrekompensować straty moralne, jakie poniosą byli członkowie AVALANCHE. Zmilczał. Rufus przecież wiedział.  
       — Po latach błędów i wypaczeń — uśmiech na twarzy Shinry przypominał grymas — znaleźliśmy wreszcie dobry cel. Najświętszy z celów. Mam największe szanse go osiągnąć. Mam koncepcję, mam plan. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ludzie zamarzali z powodu kilku złamanych serc, prawda?  
       

  
        **Kompromisy się łaszą do stóp (500)**

        _Tytuł jest z_ Masakry _Republiki, piosenki, którą nadal uważam za jedną z idealnie pasujących do Sephirotha_        

Mogę się zatrzymać, jeszcze. Wiemwiemwiemwiem. Wrócić do ShinRy i zażądać wyjaśnień, może jakieś mają. Może to wszystko da się wytłumaczyć inaczej. To tylko notatki, ręczne pismo, miejscami chaotyczne, wewnętrznie sprzeczne – mogę nie mieć racji.  
       Kogo okłamuję? Widziałem Genesisa. Słyszałem Genesisa. On z pewnością wie najlepiej, interesował się tym, a ludzie... potwory nie kłamią w gniewie tym, których nienawidzą. Genesis mnie wtedy na pewno nienawidził. Dlaczego? Byliśmy – przestań.  
       Bo jestem potworem, a on człowiekiem. Na którym eksperymentowano. Ale człowiekiem. To ja jestem potworem. Potwórpotwórpotwórpotwór – demon.  
       Przestań! To nie tak, nie tak. Nie może być tak. Myśl logicznie. Gast się nie mylił, nie mógł się mylić, był wielkim badaczem. Logiczne. Jestem potomkiem Cetry, rdzennych mieszkańców planety. Ludzie ją podbili. Rozsądnie. Genesis nienawidzi mnie, bo jest potomkiem złodziei i morderców, a ja jestem potomkiem prawowitych właścicieli. Racjonalnie.  
       Mam prawo odbić planetę. Mam prawo zemścić się na tych, którzy wykorzystali najpierw moich przodków, a potem, podła drwina, mnie. Wszystko logiczne. Mam prawo odbić Matkę. Tak.  
       Mogę obejść tę przeklętą wioskę, zakraść się do reaktora. Będzie mniej zniszczeń. Mniej strat w ludziach. Ludzieludzieludzieludzie.  
       Oni się nie troszczyli o straty. Nigdy. Ani o mnie. Pamiętam swoje dzieciń... Nie chcę pamiętać, to nie wróci, więc jest nieistotne. Odbiję Matkę. Potem świat. Logiczne. Planować. Cele. Przeszkody. Zack. Zack byłby wściekły. Dlaczego, skoro robię to, co trzeba?  
       Bo jest człowiekiem. Gatunek złodziei i zdrajców. Zdradzili moją rasę. Zdradzili Matkę. Zdradzili mnie, zabierając mi matkę i młod– przestań! Zack zdradzi mnie, z pewnością, próbując przeszkodzić.  
       Wioska. Tacy sami zdrajcy. Pozwolili, aby te eksperymenty działy się tuż obok, nic ich nie obchodziło... Krzyczałem, a nikt mi nie pom– nie potrzebowałem pomocy. Pozwolili tylko na brak szacunku dla Matki. Zajmują moją ziemię. To wystarczy. Wyobrażam sobie huk, z jakim ich komfortowy, oportunistyczny świat zawali się w gruzy.  
       Mogę obejść tę wioskę. Mogę nie wplątywać w to Zacka. Spróbować ocalić człowie– przestań. Po co? Jesteś czymś lepszym niż ludzie. Niech zginą, niech to skażone miejsce spłonie. Zack się nie liczy – podstępne dziecko zdrajców, udające przyjaźń tak samo, jak – jak poprzednio. Angeal. Genesis. Nieudane eksperyment, ale i ofiary. Pomszczę też ich, czemu nie. Byli moimi – przestań. Myśl logicznie. Cierpiałem (niech świat spłonie, cierpiałem i nie ma dość krwi w całym wszechświecie dla zmycia mojego bólu, cierpiałem, cierpię i nic tego nie cof – przestań!) – znaczy, rasa cierpiała, została wydziedziczona. Mam prawo do zemsty, mam prawo do świata. Logiczne. Kiedy zdobędę świat, wszystko się naprawi, wszystko wreszcie będzie w porządku. Będę szczęśliwy. Z Matką. To nam wszystko wynagrodzi. Tak musi być, tak jest racjonalnie, logika nie kłamie.  
       Będą mnie chcieli powstrzymać. Odzyskać kontrolę (pierwszy raz w życiu jestem wolnywolnywolnywolny – i już nigdy nie dam się zamienić w marionetkę). Ocalić, powiedzą. Będą przekonujący. Uwierzę im, umieją to sprawić. Nie będę słuchał. Wreszcie wiem, kim jestem. Nie wyrzeknę się siebie, swojego dziedzictwa.  
       Ludzie to prawdziwe potwory (zdradazdradazdradazrada–cierpień–przestań!), Genesis, Hojo, Shinra, potwory znęcające się nad potworami; ja jestem Cetrą, prawdziwym człowiekiem. Logiczne. Jak w ogóle mogę się wahać? Ocalenie, phi. Wolę masakrę. Ma-sak-rę. Chcę usłyszeć ten huk.  
        _'_

  
        **Dura lex etc.** **(550)**        

Barman patrzył na niego z lękiem, ale też współczuciem. To drugie było deficytowym towarem w Midgarze, za to pierwszego miasto miało pod dostatkiem, a nawet w nadmiarze – eksport kwitł. Na nieszczęście mieszkańców strategią ShinRy był merkantylizm.  
       — Prawo jest prawem, sir. Ale umiem przyrządzać najlepsze mieszanki napojów na zachód od 7th Heaven, sir — ściszył głos — u siebie, w barze, przymknąłbym oko w zamian za autograf, ale tutaj, przy tych wszystkich turkach — już głośniej dodał — w pełni popieram politykę prezydenta w zakresie przeciwdziałania pijaństwu wśród nieletnich – i każdym innym — teraz prawie krzyczał.  
       Jego rozmówca westchnął ciężko, tłumiąc przekleństwo. Brakowało tylko, aby wysłuchał kazania o smarkaczach, używających niestosownego słownictwa.  
       Jedną z licznych wad bycia chłopcem z plakatów ShinRy było to, że kompletnie obcy ludzie wiedzieli o tobie wszystko, co tylko nie był objęte klauzulą tajności. Łącznie z datą urodzenia.  
       — Jestem — zaczął, akcentując każde słowo; bez specjalnych nadziei na wygraną, chciał się po prostu wyżalić — SOLDIER pierwszej klasy. Dowodzę inwaz... misję pokojową w Wutai. Widziałem śmierć, sam zabijałem, za pomocą ostrza tak wariacko niepraktycznego, że nikt nie chciał się nim posługiwać — w jego tonie zadźwięczała paradoksalna duma — za podsumowanie moich dokonań na tej, jakże odpowiedniej dla nieletnich, niwie, niech świadczy fakt, że okrzyknięto mnie Demonem, Rzeźnikiem, Katem. A jednak nadal — głos przybrał na sile — Nie. Mogę. Napić się. Niczego. Z. Procentami. Bo. Urodziny. Mam. Dopiero. Za. Pięć. Dni?  
       — Właśnie tak, sir — Barman był dzisiaj w rozrzutnym nastroju, pozwolił sobie na drugie współczujące spojrzenie. „Prodigus albo przemytnik" pomyślał Sephiroth z gorzkim humorem. — Normalnie byłbym zaszczycony, sir, ale jest, jak jest — znowu szept. Generał posłał mu wyrozumiały uśmiech („to naprawdę nie wina tego chłopca"), sięgnął po kartę drinków i zamierzał zamówić jakąś kolorową mieszankę soków, kiedy usłyszał znajomy, teatralnie modulowany głos.  
       — Seph, napoje alkoholowe są z drugiej stro... Ach, tak. Wybacz, nie powinienem demoralizować nieletnich. Potrójną wódkę z lodem i limonką poproszę — zwrócił się do sprzedającego — a dla Demona z Wutai może... soczek? Mleko? Herbatę mrożoną? Ziółka?  
       — Zabiję cię — odwarknął zapytany. Barman, szykujący drinka, wyglądał na rozbawionego, aczkolwiek jego oczy przekazały drugiemu z mężczyzn kolejną dawkę współczucia. Nie, żeby rzeczonego to specjalnie pocieszyło.  
       — Panie Rhapsodos, sir, proszę — nowoprzybyły zręcznie chwycił alkohol, zostawiając równocześnie suty napiwek, po czym zaordynował:  
       — Mleko albo melisę dla kolegi, na uspokojenie. Wie pan — mówił teraz  _sotto voce_  — to jeszcze dziecko, a tutaj bal, emocje, nie poszedł spać przed dziesiątą... to niezdrowe, osobiście kazałbym mu już iść do łóżka. — Bawił się szklanką, z uśmiechem patrząc na Sephirotha, którego z oburzenia zatkało. — Mniej godny człowiek ugiąłby się pod tym proszącym wzrokiem i dał ci spróbować tej trucizny, ale nie ja, nie ja – będę chronił niewinne pacholęta przed tym podstępnym trunkiem do ostatniej kropli... — Przechylił głowę, wypijając wódkę jednym łykiem, powoli oblizał wargi. — ...krwi.  
       — Odwal się, Genesis, albo przysięgam, nie zabiję cię, jakbyś nie prosił, a postaram się, żebyś błagał — Kat Wschodu odzyskał wreszcie głos.  
       — Ależ, co to za słownictwo, chłopcze, skąd ty znasz takie...  
       Kolejną tyradę przerwało nadejście przyjaciela sprzeczającej się dwójki, Angeala, który stanowczym gestem powstrzymał wstającego już ze stołka Sephirotha, machnięciem ręki uciszył Rhapsodosa i patrzył teraz na nich z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem.  
       — Jakieś bezalkoholowe, fikuśne coś, proszę. Byleby bez parasolki. W ramach solidarności — zamówił. Po chwili dorzucił. — Kupiłem parę skrzynek czystej i takich tam soczków w monopolowym na rogu. Kiedy tylko wrócimy na kwatery, urządzimy sobie prawdziwą imprezę. Bez zaglądania w dowody.


	15. Królewic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na fikaton na Mirriel, czyli do prompta i w 24 godziny. To, mam nadzieję, coś mnie tłumaczy. Z inszych technikaliów: chyba nie do końca zgodne z BC, ale pal to sześć.

 

Rufus usłyszał oddech, wyczuł bicie cudzego serca jeszcze nim uniósł opuchnięte powieki. Zastygł. Po pierwsze, słońce bolało. Po drugie, nie wiedział, z kim dokładnie spędził noc – to byłby drobiazg, gdyby pamiętał chociaż, czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna.   
     Obrócił się ostrożnie – nie ma co wymiotować na jedwabie. Dziewczyna. Długie, ciemne włosy. Opalona. Ładna. Za dziewczyną, na brzegu łóżka, leżał skulony chłopak. Też śniady. Też niebrzydki.  
     Mdłości przybrały na sile. Oto, do czego doprowadziło życie na wygnaniu, w mieście pełnym symboli i wyzutym ze znaczenia. Oto, czego chciał ojciec – i wygrał. Z Midgaru uśmiechy Rufusa wysadzały budynki, w Junon tylko łamały serca.


End file.
